Starlight Destiny
by tSuKi Ai KoU
Summary: El futuro Tokio de cristal existe, Rini nunca viajo al pasado, las puertas del tiempo nunca se abrieron en aquella época pero si lo harán para descubrir un pasado aún más antiguo que el milenio de plata donde son las estrellas quienes salvaran o cambiaran el destino SYS por supuesto ACTUALIZADA
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

La cabeza le dolía a horrores, sentía una presión muy fuerte dentro de su pecho… no, no era su pecho , era su corazón ni siquiera quería mostrar sus celestes, no quería abrirlos, no quería ver su realidad …

-Serenity esto no tiene sentido

-sentido? Quieres encontrar sentido donde no lo hay? Por dios Darien!,-lo llamo como antaño- mira a tu alrededor estamos en un futuro donde no hay nada más que mentiras

-estamos en una utopía donde hay paz Serenity, estamos en Tokio de cristal no hay nada más por lo que pelear, el mal es inexistente

-batallas contra el caos es cierto, pero que ahí de nosotros, nuestros corazones, te revuelcas cada que puedes con ella! Y yo ya estoy harta, sabes qué día fue ayer

-Serenity esta charla..-trato de evadir el tema, trato de ser de cabeza fría pero esas lagrimas le dijeron que ya no podía ocultar más sus sentimientos, porque todo lo que escucho era cierto

-ayer fue nuestro aniversario, ayer quería , trate de al menos pasar un rato agradable con mi familia, pero donde estabas!

-y que ahí de mi entonces?! Déjame decirte, que tú tampoco pones mucho de tu parte-ahí estaba ya lo había dicho, también tenía cosas guardadas.

-que no la pongo!,realmente no sé cómo es que piensas eso, yo trato de hacer lo posible para que esto funcione, pero tu parece que simplemente nunca me quisiste

-eso es Serenity, piensas que con solo el cariño y los caprichos que sueles tener es amor, pero tú y yo somos diferentes

-y a hasta ahora me lo dices!-sus lágrimas ya no eran de dolor, ahora eran de coraje, enojo, furia…

Y de momento una inmensa explosión proveniente de las afueras del palacio, no hubo tiempo de un reclamo más, Endimión salió de inmediato al exterior y ella con un sentimiento atorado muy dentro de ella solo tenía un pensamiento...su pequeña dama…

-Al fin despiertas…

Esa voz era la misma que escucho minutos antes de al menos tratar de defender a su pequeña, solo ese sentimiento de protección hacia su pequeña la motivo a tratar de incorporarse sobre esa fría cama y ver detenidamente a aquel sujeto que estaba justo frete a ella parado muy cerca, cabellera plateada y unos ojos fríos, aunque lo que más llamo su atención sin duda fue esa marca de luna en su frente, una luna creciente invertida de color negro

-donde esta?.. Dónde está mi hija..-fueron solo unos susurros pues su boca estaba completamente seca

Una mirada indiferente fue lo que recibió a cambio –me gustaría decirte que está muerta, pero está bien, te dejare el beneficio de la duda, desapareció frente a mis ojos ,-ante eso serena se sorprendió, acaso utilizo el cristal de plata inconscientemente para teletranspórtala a un lugar seguro? Esperaba que si...- pero no te preocupes mis hombres ya la están buscando-finalizo al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba y se sentaba a un lado de ella, serena retrocedió, su cercanía no le gusto-eres muy hermosa reina de Tokio de cristal…-seductoramente hablo mientras intento rosar su mejilla más sin embargo serena reacciono rápidamente y de un manotazo alejo esa mano intrusa-no me toques!-dijo firmemente mientras lo veía fijamente y lo que recibió como respuesta ante su acción fue una mirada molesta y el que sintiera como era tomada a la fuerza del rostro para que sus ojos choran con los de él y en instantes sentir como es que una tremenda energía negativa se impactaba en su cuerpo, no podía moverse simplemente sintió como es que sus labios eran delicadamente besados, lagrimas inconscientemente salieron del esos celestes, lagrimas que sin saber la razón delicadamente fueron limpiadas

-mi nombre es Diamante, príncipe Diamante y desde hoy mi reina, tú me perteneces…-fueron sus frías palabras mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba alrededor sin apartar su mirada –esta será tu habitación, puedes moverte libremente dentro del palacio si así lo deseas , por hoy este fue nuestro ataque inicial y debo decir que fue todo un éxito, aunque no podemos acercarnos al palacio aun-finalizo con una sonrisa mientras reverenciaba un poco- descansa por ahora , el cristal obscuro te golpeo de lleno y debo admitir que es verdad lo que decían de ti mi reina tu belleza y poder son inigualables-finalizo mientras desaparecía

No pudo objetar ni decir más realmente se sentía terrible, tenía un sinfín de sentimientos encontrados, todo paso tan rápido , y lo peor de todo es que ella lo sabía, sabía que el cristal de plata no la ayudaría, pues no sentía ni una pisca de su poder dentro de ella..

 **SyS**

El ataque fue todo un éxito, Tokio de cristal esta en mis manos némesis muy pronto cumplirá su cometido y la vía láctea se hundirá en la obscuridad, nadie puede detenerme el universo me pertenece…-decía con voz frívola mientras observaba su bola de cristal, el gran sabio o fantasma de la muerte como muy pocos lo conocían había trazado muy bien su plan obscuridad y tiniebla era lo único que adornaba lo que una vez fue el hermoso Tokio de cristal

 **SyS**

-Aun te reúsas a comer..-con una sonrisa decía mientras veía una bandeja de comida llena sobre la pequeña mesita que había cerca de un pequeño tocador, la habitación no podía negarlo era amplia, y con todo lo básico , un tocador con un espejo y todo lo necesario para embellecerse un espejo de cuerpo completo y un baño con tina integrada.-aunque claro! por mi te puedes morir de hambre..-finalizo con una singular risa, una risa que realmente le desagradada, si de por si sentía morir en esa habitación, esa risa escandalosa le daba aún más dolores de cabeza, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pues solo se la pasaba recostada, viendo cómo iban y venían visitas

Los primeros a los que conoció fueron a Rubeus y Zafiro

-así que tú eres la neo reina serena, aquella que resguarda el magnificente poder del cristal de plata

Esa voz le pareció muy fría, carente de alguna emoción, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir como su mano se posaba sobre su hombro quizá un intento de que volteara pues estaba recostada de lado con la cabeza escondida, toda echa un ovillo pues tenía un poco de miedo, no lo podía negar aún tenía muy presente ese sabor a , no …ni siquiera podía describir el beso de Diamante ,rápidamente lo alejo de un manotazo y una mirada desafiante mientras se incorporaba sobre la cama para verlo detenidamente, cabellera cual fuego y la misma marca de Diamante, una luna creciente invertida

-valla, valla así que aun tienes fuerzas a pesar de que el cristal obscuro esta por toda esta habitación -se alejó pero solo un poco, realmente esa mirada le había provocado molestia

-quién eres? Responde!-desafío, su voz sonó autoritaria, lo que la alegro pues eso significaba que ya tenía un poco de fuerza, no dejaría que nadie la intimidara, ella era la neo reina Serenity de Tokio de Cristal después de todo

-rio de manera altanera mientras que de un hábil movimiento la tomaba del cuello y se elevaba junto a ella. Serena solo sentía una fuerte presión sobre su cuello, acaso la mataría? Así terminaría su vida?

-Rubeus! suéltala ahora mismo..-una voz autoritaria llegaba de la nada, apenas si distinguía quién era, esa opresión la estaba ahogando

-porque eh de hacerlo, si la mato ahora no tendremos de que preocuparnos –dijo desafiante mientras presionaba más su cuello, serena no evito derramar lágrimas mientras inútilmente trababa de alejar esas asquerosas manos de su cuello, le costaba trabajo respirar

-creo Rubeus que no sabes quién es-dijo tranquilo como si realmente no fuera una persona a quien estrangulaban frente a sus ojos

-rio nuevamente- no es nadie que alguien valla a extrañar de eso estoy seguro-y esta vez presiono con más fuerza elevándose aún más, serena dejo caer sus brazos ya sin fuerza solo esperaba su final cuando de pronto sitio como es que caía de una gran altura viendo cómo es que el cuerpo de Rubeus estaba cubierto por una onda electrizante de color obscuro, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero no sucedió en cambio solo sintió unos fuertes brazos que la sostenían ,Diamante había llegado justo a tiempo para colocarse detrás de rubeus e impactar energía en su cuerpo, energía que lo dejo bastante herido pues después de soltar a su víctima cayó irremediablemente al suelo lastimándose aún mas

-Si no quieres que te mate lárgate ahora mismo!-dijo bastante molesto y Rubeus obedeció pues desapareció en menos de un parpadeo

-y tu zafiro, creí haberte dicho que nadie podía entrar aquí –reprendió mientras colocaba a una inconsciente reina sobre la cama o al menos eso pensó pues serena escuchaba perfectamente las voces

-pero hermano yo solo…

"hermano"

-vete! ya hablaremos después…

Y ante esa voz Zafiro termino desapareciendo con bastante molestia de por medio. Como era posible que ahora su hermano prefería la compañía de esa reina…

-mira nada más lo que mi imprudencia de dejarte sola ha ocasionado…-diamante no evito mostrar un deje de preocupación al ver el cuello de su reina enrojecido, sutilmente se acercó a ella y roso su mejilla, serena no se movió, sus pocas fueras ya la estaban abandonando y sabía que caería en la inconciencia en cualquier momento así que por esta vez no hizo gesto alguno cuando sintió los labios de Diamante sobre su frente

Desde esa vez no había vuelto a ver a Rubeus, y Zafiro la iba a ver de vez en cuando solo para dejarle comida o decirle que se arreglara porque a su hermano le apetecía dar un paseo por los alrededores

El conocer a Esmeralda fue algo así como la cereza del pastel, cuando la vio y al ver su mirada sobre ella pensó que se le lanzaría encima y haría lo mismo que Rubeus, tratar de matarla, pero eso no sucedió simplemente la miro detenidamente, se mordió las uñas y grito como posesa ósea como loca al mismo tiempo en que hacia un terrible berrinche

-de ninguna manera aceptare que eres más bella que yo entendiste! El príncipe Diamante es mío!-había dicho y desaparecido al mismo instante, bastante raro ….

-podrías irte quiero darme un baño..-dijo firmemente mientras se incorporaba sobre la cama, ya podía mover su cuerpo, si bien su pecho dolía, podía moverse al menos con algo de libertad, le había costado adaptase más sin embrago cada que trataba de invocar un poco de poder su pecho ardía y colapsaba irremediablemente y eso lo comprobó al tratar de sentir un poco de la energía de su hija sin duda alguna era lo único que le preocupaba

-yo puedo estar donde quiera, y si ahora mismo quiero estar aquí puedo hacerlo-dijo altanera mientras se sentaba con total libertad sobre la cama

-será mejor que comas algo, y tu Esmeralda largo de aquí...-diamante había aparecido de la nada colocando su mano sobre la de Serena la cual estaba a punto de abrir el cuarto de baño, Serena de inmediato retiro su mano y esmeralda en un gesto de total fastidio desapareció

-no tengo apetito-respondió mientras nuevamente se dirigía a su cama más sin embargo diamante la sujeto antes de que diera un paso más –no has comido nada en días, realmente me sorprende el que puedas mantenerte en pie-desistió un poco su agarre mientras la dirigía a la pequeña mesa y lograba que se sentara, Diamante tomo asiento frente a ella mientas le extendía la bandeja de comida y una copa de vino-come..-ordeno mientras la veía fijamente ejerciendo poder sobre su cuerpo para que involuntariamente tomara los cubiertos más sin embargo un ruido inusual surgió de repente, lo que provoco un sonrojo avergonzado y una sonrisa diferente en aquel rostro frio –te tengo un regalo, termina de comer y arréglate un poco –finalizo mientras desaparecía

Un regalo? Medio sonrió mientras comía un poco más, la comida realmente para ella tenía un sabor insípido y ese vino, Endimión no la dejaba probar alcohol, serró los ojos y trato de concentrase, no podía hacer brillar su insignia más sin embargo quería saber si podía sentir el poder de su hija o bien el de alguna sailor scout o algo que le dijera que no estaba sola...al mirar su rostro frente al espejo se dio cuenta de cuanto había cambiado , muy poco realmente aunque sin duda esos ojos le decían que no estaba bien, su cabellera estaba desalineada y sus ojos demacrados por las lágrimas , sin embargo ella sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por ella, por su pequeña, por sus amigas y por él…

-Seiya..-susurro débilmente mientras serraba sus ojos imaginando su sonrisa-te… te necesito…-

 **SyS**

-Bombon! Despertó agitado nuevamente y, nuevamente sin saber la razón se había trasformado en Seiya mientras dormía, inútilmente trato de conciliar el sueño así que hizo lo único que venía haciendo ya desde hace algún tiempo, subir a lo más alto del palacio y ver desde la lejanía su resplandor

-cada día que pasa me es más difícil verlo, acaso pasa algo bombón!?.

No evito preguntarse aunque esta vez algo llamo su atención y asustado trato de ver más allá pero nada, no había rastro de aquel resplandor, ni siquiera un pequeño punto a la lejanía, serró los ojos, sabía que si se concentraba podía sentir la calidez de su bombón pero esta vez no sintió nada

-princesa!-asustada hizo lo único que se le ocurrió fue transformarse e ir corriendo a los aposentos de su princesa-princesa!

-fighter que sucede?-su princesa si bien no estaba dormida, se encontraba despierta al igual que el viendo la lejanía

-se avergonzó y sonrojo de vergüenza pues solo traía una bata para dormir- yo … lo siento ,entrar así pero

-creo saber tu preocupación, despierta a tus hermanas y nos veremos en 5 minutos en el salón-anuncio con autoridad y fighter asintió y salió de inmediato

-que es este presentimiento…? Un caos terrible está apunto de desatarse ¿acaso el verdadero enemigo ha despertado?-su corazón lo sentía

-por fin la encuentro princesa..-un resplandor apareció detrás de ella, kakyu no sintió temor al contrario sintió energía cálida emanando de esa luz que poco a poco se hacía visible

 **SYS**

-Esto es..

-es tuyo –hablo orgulloso mostrando el lugar-puedes venir cada que gustes, el lugar está libre de energía negativa, creo que te hará bien el venir de vez en cuando

Serena no lo creía en verdad diamante se preocupaba por ella

 **SYS**

-más vale que tengas una buena razón para despertarnos

-Es cierto, ya viste la hora! El que no puedas dormir no es nuestro problema

-Chicas guarden compostura por favor

-princesa-ambas al verla reverenciaron

-sé que están molestas y más por la hora pero mi querida estrella fighter al igual que yo lo hemos sentido

-sentir?

-Asi es el resplandor de la luna ha desaparecido y eso no es algo bueno…-una voz llego a ellos y las tres parpadearon al ver la figura, eso no podía ser cierto, ¿Qué demonios hacia un Pegaso frente a ellas?

Ok pues regreso después de siglos de ausencia y con esta nueva historia, ETERNA LUZ DE ESPERANZA ya está terminada ;) gracias por su enooorrme paciencia jejje yo sé que no tengo perdón pero ya está, MI QUERIDA ESPOSA ya está finalizada, muchas gracias por seguir mis locas ideas n.n y pues este nuevo proyecto se desarrollara en el FUTURO jeje asi es para las que no me conocen mi cabeza está loca … y su único objetivo es el dejar a serena y seiya juntos…de que habrá incoherencias con la serie original las abra así que están advertidas esta historia podría decirse que mesclara los tres tiempos, ahora sí sin más, y esperando algún review se despide por ahora su amiga

 **tSukI Ai KoU**


	2. Chapter 2

You appeared so suddenly like that

Apareciste tan de repente

secretly entering my world

Secretamente entrando en mi mundo

Bringing the most special feelings to me

Trayendo los sentimientos más especiales para mí

like a seagull and a fish, falling in love

Como una gaviota y un pez, enamorándose

i am used to having you by my side

Estoy acostumbrado a tenerte a mi lado

taking good care of all my shortcoming

Teniendo buen cuidado de todos mis defectos

calm and imperceptible

Tranquilo e imperceptible

warmth spreading throughout my heart

Calor se extiende por todo mi corazón

from before i met you to when you appeared

Desde antes te conocí hasta cuando apareció

how much time have we wasted

Cuánto tiempo hemos perdido

until we can rise on our tiptoes regardless of anything

Hasta que podamos levantarnos en la punta de los pies sin importar nada

go kiss an make an oath , closing your eyes

del beso hacer un juramento, cerrando los ojos

deeply, obsessed, the feelings on our hearts beating

Profundamente, obsesionados, los sentimientos de nuestros corazones

this moment, slowly freezing, becoming forever

Este momento, congelándose lentamente, volviéndose para siempre

someday in the future

Algún día en el futuro

if love knocks on the door

Si el amor toca la puerta

i only hope you will appear in front of me

Solo espero que aparezcas delante de mí

Capítulo 1

PASADO Y PRESENTE

PARTE I

Los pasillos como siempre se le hacían eternos, los muros impregnados de energía obscura aún la sofocaban provocando gran dolor en su ya débil corazón… pero por más que lo quisiera no podía contradecirlo y mucho menos escapar… no sin antes saber dónde estaban, porque ella lo sentía, aun presentía que estaban con vida, y eso era lo único que la obligaba a no caer y ser fuerte …

-se puede saber a dónde se dirige su majestad…

Esa voz, como había aprendido a odiar esa voz

-al jardín… necesito un poco de aire-pero aunque no quisiera tenía que responder

-Déjeme escoltarla entonces, mi hermano no está y sabe que su seguridad es primero-y después de decir aquello la tomo del brazo pues desde la distancia pudo observar cómo es que sus pasos eran lentos y sus manos tanteaban y exploraban los muros como si quisiera encontrar alguna puerta o salida secreta, sintió como frágilmente tomaba su brazo, recobraba compostura y se dejaba guiar, sabía que no le gustaba su presencia, que después de la de su hermano Diamante él era el último al que quisiera ver, pero bueno el igual compartía el sentimiento aún no se explicaba cómo es que la tenía cautiva, si era hermosa eso ya lo había notado, cabellera rubia y larga, figura esbelta y una mirada aún difícil de descifrar para él, pues lo único que veía era un color azul…

-debes saber que a mi hermano no le gusta que estés mucho tiempo fuera de tu habitación

-el estar dentro del castillo me es sofocante y más el estar dentro de cuatro paredes, y tu hermano lo sabe además…

Guardo silencio al sentir aquello, sintió de repente que su débil corazón se aceleraba en segundos y que de su pecho surgía una sensación desconocida, no, no desconocida ¿acaso?…

-Además?-quiso indagar pues noto como su cuerpo se tensaba momentáneamente

-olvídelo, no creo que mis intereses sean de su incumbencia –se relajó, era simplemente imposible lo que su corazón había sentido

-es verdad más sin embargo estoy seguro de que esos vanos pensamientos por muy insignificantes que sean a mi hermano le interesarían

-usted lo ha dicho Zafiro a su hermano…-dio por terminada esa platica realmente su corazón se había estremecido lo mismo que su cuerpo y ni ella misma estaba segura de la razón... simplemente imposible lo reiteraba mientras seguía su camino por esos largos pasillos con Zafiro como su carcelero.

SyS

Mientras tanto en las afueras del palacio, cerca de la ciudad aquel estremecimiento sentido por la reina Serenity no había sido producto de su imaginación tres presencias habían aterrizado en aquel desolado lugar

-no puedo creer que esta sea la tierra, me da escalofríos el solo ver a mi alrededor

-el aire que se respira es sofocante

-No puedo creer que esto realmente sucediera…-con gran enfado serró sus puños – si tan solo…

-será mejor que reduzcan su nivel de energía, las estrellas llaman mucho la atención y más en estos tiempos…

Aunque no los culpaba el sentía lo mismo, la tierra era desoladora, la obscuridad la invadía por completo, las calles, los edificios y los parques estaban desiertos y un aire maligno rondaba por todas partes

-Bien chicos gracias por venir, así que tómense de las manos y sujétense, su energía no tardará en ser descubierta y su viaje será en vano

Al momento de decirlo los tres sujetaron al hermoso Pegaso para desaparecer en instantes ya que podrían ser descubiertos, menos mal que actuaron con rapidez pues al momento de desaparecer 3 sombras obscuras llegaron a ese mismo lugar

-Estoy seguro que fue en este lugar

-yo no veo nada, quizá fue su imaginación príncipe Diamante

-acaso me estas llamando tonto Rubeus?

-por supuesto que no, es solo que sería imposible a estas alturas del plan el que llegase ayuda de alguna parte para Tokio de Cristal- termino diciendo despreocupado mientras pateaba una piedra

-quizá tengas razón pero será mejor el estar alertas, muy pronto némesis se alineara con la luna y la tierra y en ese momento es cuando el cristal obscuro tendrá poder absoluto

Sys

-aun no entiendo cómo es que sucedió, se supone que el cristal de plata es invencible y nadie lo puede tocar, la fuerza del corazón de su reina es la que lo mantiene brillando-hablo con melancolía, simplemente no entendía.

-precisamente eso es lo que lo debilito

-acaso está enferma la reina

Aquel pegaso no pudo si no solo bajar su mirar -digamos que todas las mentiras, las traiciones y la fisonomía la alcanzaron en el mismo instante en que Némesis llego

-Pero esto es simplemente aterrador, -observaba a su alrededor tratando de encontrar alguna explicación para aquel desolado panorama aunque ciertamente era diferente de donde habían aterrizado, es decir si estaba desolado más sin embargo no se respiraba anergia negativa -por cierto ¿dónde estamos? Indago de inmediato pues el palacio no se veía por ningún lado

-Pues…-el Pegaso intento hablar

-pero que rayos es esto!- dijo aterrado cuando se percató de algo debajo de él, Asustado dio un paso atrás más sin embargo pudo observar perfectamente aquello ¿qué es eso?

-Esos son

-que hacen aquí?-una voz suave surgió desde la penumbra

-Peruru…- susurro conocía a la perfección aquella voz

-Peruru?

-Quién es?... De repente frente a ellos dio aparición un niño no mayor de 7 años cabellera violeta con un pequeño mechón plateado con su vestimenta muy extraña , rápidamente se pusieron en guardia-Eliot-pero al escuchar como nombraba al Pegaso supieron que no había peligro pues lo conocía además su voz era aún más melancólica que la del propio Pegaso

-lamento haberlos traído sin tu consentimiento pero, pero no tuve alternativa, me disculpo por mi atrevimiento, mas sin embargo era necesario-hablo tranquilo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza

-acaso quieren dormir?

-dormir?...-el peli plateado no entendía ¿quién era ese niño?

-fue lo único se le ocurrió para proteger al menos a los niños-dijo cabizbajo mientras veía a su alrededor, cientos de cofres de cristal encerraban a pequeños

-entonces ellos están..-trato de indagar aquel peligro

-En un mundo de sueños así es, me siento mal por dejarlos así pero, pero si no lo hacía morirán en un mundo lleno de caos, él los está buscando y esta es la única manera de protegerlos-hablo decidido mientras los veía fijamente, el que Eliot los trajera a su mundo implicaba peligro, nadie podía entrar sin su permiso excepto por supuesto aquel Pegaso que lo miraba fijamente

-tu energía está disminuyendo drásticamente-hablo preocupado mientras trataba de acercarse a él, mas sin embargo Peruru retrocedió, no le gustaba que nadie entrara y en esos tiempos tenía que ser precavido, no confiaba ya en nadie

-Lo sé y también la tuya, el haber traído a estrellas aquí significa que realmente estamos en problemas ¿no es así?-termino preguntando - puedo sentir su energía, ellos no son de este sistema, son intrusos incluso en esta parte de la vía láctea

-debes ya saberlo Peruru pero necesito que nos brindes tu poco poder que resguardas, necesito que ..

-se lo que quieres, no soy tonto si es lo que piensas Eliot pero, pero si lo hago estos niños despertaran y –bajo la mirada impotente mientras presionaba su flautín-lo lamento Eliot pero no lo hare, el caos cada vez se hace más fuerte y aun a costa de mi propia vida protegeré la poca energía de luz en este mundo, se lo eh prometido

-se lo has prometido, eso quiere decir que aún sueña?

-ya no lo hace desde hace tiempo, pero cuando lo hacia este mundo era muy hermoso..-sonrió tenuemente- le encantaba venir a jugar conmigo y comer duces y galletas, también bailábamos y… y era muy feliz sobre todo cuando miraba las estrellas-hablaba con un tenue deje de esperanza, la cual era escuchada atentamente, su tono de voz de alguna manera les reconforto el corazón, al mismo tiempo en que los hacía sentir nostalgia

-no seas egoísta-se enfadó un poco mientras alzaba su tono de voz-tu energía es pura acaso pretendes desaparecer y con tu alma proteger este mundo donde nadie más podrá entrar! Aun ahí esperanza, podemos salvar este mundo, si se las das

-te conozco..-dijo de repente al ver fijamente al pelinegro y Eliot cedió acaso él también se había dado cuenta?-te conozco tú, tu estrella interior es muy poderosa

y si, con esas palabras supo que también lo sabía irremediablemente se hizo a un lado para que tuviera mejor visión de aquel pelinegro y dejo que se acercara curioso

-que?-Seiya era el más desconcertado no entendía pues esa mirada fija en el de alguna manera le recordaba algo.. o más bien a alguien pero ¿a quién?-sé que te conozco-dijo de repente, no cabía duda si lo había visto pero ¿dónde? Su mirada pura e inocente esa mirada él la recordaba de algún lugar

Y Pururú inevitablemente sonrió mientras se inclinaba y hacia una pequeña reverencia y emanaba una pequeña luz que en instantes cegó todo a su paso

-donde?-de repente apareció en un hermoso jardín lleno de flores de todos colores y a su lado solo estaba ese pequeño niño

-Estoy haciendo cosas prohibidas nadie puede entrar aquí,-menciono mientras caminaba en su dirección, Seiya retrocedió un poco, aún aunque su mirada fuera demasiado pura, algo le decía que estaba a punto de descubrir algo que no le gustaría

-dónde estamos?

-yo protejo los dulces sueños de los niños, un niño solo sueña con dulces, galletas y a veces con volar por los cielos, esos son sueños puros y Eliot por otra parte protege las ilusiones y los deseos de alguna manera está más ligado a ustedes las estrellas

-lo siento pero no logro entender, parece que me conoces y creo que yo… yo también pero no recuerdo

-afirmo-así es también me conoces, y temo que igual al engreído de Eliot y no por pedir ayuda en estas circunstancias sino que lo conoces de tus deseos más profundos-no evito reír un poco-dime algo ¿aún sueñas? Todavía mantienes tus sueños puros

-Mis sueños puros…-Seiya estaba confundido, ¿sueños puros? Ciertamente estaba seguro de que no sabía si aún soñaba, el solo había viajado desde su remoto planeta para ayudar a su bombón

\- Eliot quiere que le brinde mi luz a ustedes las estrellas, no me mal interpretes no es que no quiera cooperar es solo que dejare desprotegidos a todos esos niños y por lo tanto mi mundo

-sonrió un poco, no entendía porque en ese momento su corazón latía de una manera diferente ante esa mirada -pues mi sueño es confuso, para empezar no sé quién soy en realidad-se permitió responder sin saber la razón era solo que la mirada de ese niño le provocaba ser de alguna manera sincero consigo mismo no importándole ya la situación en la que se encontraban, ese lugar donde estaban era muy tranquilo, cálido y de cierta manera familiar

-sonrió un poco mientras sacaba un pequeño dulce y se lo ofrecía Seiya se extrañó pero aun así lo tomo -te refieres a que no sabes si eres esa guerrera fighter que lucha contra el caos para proteger su sistema o si eres aquella identidad que creaste para poder protegerla

-Cómo es que sabes de nosotros?

-buena pregunta… más sin embargo yo pregunte primero dime ¿aun conservas tus sueños puros?

-mis sueños puros… te refieres a mis sueños de niño –no evito sonreír pues le pareció loca la pregunta-pues desde que tengo memoria fui entrenada como sailor scout para proteger a mi princesa y a todo intruso que osara amenazar la paz de mi planeta

-desde que tienes memoria… Dime algo Seiya desde los cuantos años exactamente es que recuerdas?

-mmm 8 años si, ceo que esa era la edad quizá 9 o 10..-rio un poco realmente no recordaba nada de su niñez en el planeta de las flores a veces y sin saber porque parecía que vivía en un mundo al que no pertenecía termino viendo fijamente aquel dulce y lo introdujo a su boca—cielos este dulce es delicioso..- y Peruru sonrió ante su expresión y comenzó a tocar una melodía... En ese instante el cuerpo de Seiya se transformó en el de un pequeño niño de 6 años

-vaya pero si no eran 8 si no 6-no evito reír mientras lo observaba saboreando aquel dulce-dime Seiya donde estas ahora..

-pero que pregunta Peruru estoy contigo en mi sueño donde hay dulces y galletas..-dijo feliz mientras que a su alrededor aparecían cientos de dulces y una hermosa casita de galleta y caramelos enorme-ven vamos a jugar..-dijo feliz mientras sostenía su mano y juntos entraban a la gran casa

-Seiya despierta!-Yaten trataba de hacerlo reaccionar pues al dispersarse aquella luz ese extraño niño ya no estaba y Seiya se había desplomado prácticamente frente a sus ojos, apenas si alcanzo Taiki a sostenerlo para que no cayera

-es inútil, peruru lo está probando

-que?

-cuando fui a pedirles ayuda en realidad lo que quería era esto desde un inicio, Peruru aun pese a su apariencia y su mirada inocente posee una gran luz en su interior

\- luz? Y que quieres decir conque lo está probando? si nos retrasamos más tiempo el salvar a las chicas será más difícil, el eclipse pronto dará inicio, la princesa kakyu fue muy amable al permitirnos venir a ayudar pero todo esto cada vez es más confuso se supone que el caos fue derrotado con galaxia

-te equivocas, el verdadero caos es el que estamos enfrentando justo ahora, todos esos villanos contra los que se enfrentaron en su pasado e incluso ustedes en su momento no son nada en comparación a esto, ustedes son estrellas, su luz va más allá de lo que creen y más la de el-finalizo refiriéndose a un Seiya inconsciente

-Dime Seiya porque te detuviste-dijo al ver cómo es que paraba de jugar con un pequeño carrito y se dirigía a la ventana de la casita

-Peruru

-si-con una sonrisa se dirigió a su lado

-qué es eso?..-con su pequeña manita señalo – cuando estoy en casa también la veo y trato de alcanzarla pero…

-mmm pues eso se llama luna-dijo suavemente mientras tomaba su hombro y la miraba junto a el

-luna?

-afirmo-y un conejo enorme vive en ella

-enserio!-dijo emocionado con pequeñas estrellas en sus ojos y Peruru no evito reir

-me estas engañando...-dijo algo enfadado mientras lo veía con sus ojitos a punto de llorar-mentiroso, decir mentiras no está bien

-bueno entonces si no vive un conejo, dime crees que alguien viva ahí?-no le quito la mirada de encima y Peruru sonrió

-mmm-dirigió su pequeño dedo a su barbilla pensando seriamente-si.. ahí vive una princesa una hermosa princesa como la de los cuentos que escucho en el castillo, vive en espera de un príncipe que llegue a liberarla con un beso-Peruru rio un poco-que es gracioso?

-es solo que porque crees que vive prisionera, no todas las princesas están encerradas

-ella si

\- ah sí?

-afirmo-si y esta triste

-triste?

-afirmo-esta triste y no sé porque duele aquí…-término tocando su corazón-pero no importa porque yo la voy a rescatar

-la vas a rescatar, y como piensas hacerlo?

-pues fácil con un beso-sonrió mientras la veía fijamente

-Pues yo no creo que los besos lleguen hasta allá-

-los míos si

-los tuyos si?

-aja…los míos si llegaran porque los enviare con todaaaaaa la fuerza de mi estrella

-Tienes una estrella

-afirmo feliz mientras tocaba su corazón- si, pero es un secreto..-dijo dulcemente mientras lo veía fijamente y en ese instante Peruru sonrió sabía que inconscientemente Seiya seguía buscando la luna y ese resplandor perdido ,–parece ser pequeño Seiya que tu corazón aún mantiene ese deseo puro .. y entonces una hermosa luz cubrió el lugar

-Que está pasando..?-el mundo de pururú comenzó a temblar al mismo tiempo en que pequeñas grietas aparecían en los cofres que cubrían a los niños

-Peruru..-pensó Eliot mientras cerraba sus ojos con impotencia, hubiera querido no recurrir a él pero ya no sabía que más hacer "te juro que tu sacrificio no será en vano"

-que está sucediendo. Dónde?-y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la poca luz que había en el lugar estaba desapareciendo y las grietas en los cofres seguían aumentando

-tenemos que irnos, Peruru nos ha brindado su luz- sonrió un poco mientras que frente a ellos aprecian tres pequeñas luces que se introdujeron dentro de ellos, Eliot no logro entender del todo pero una luz también se introdujo dentro de el

-no sé porque de pronto puedo sentir calidez dentro de mi corazón

-es la luz de Peruru –sonrió levemente- gracias a ella podremos entrar al castillo, su luz hará que la energía negativa no los afecte cuando tengan que transformarse

-eso quiere decir que tú también puedes entrar

-afirmo-los guiare dentro del castillo pero temo no acompañarlos creo saber porque pururú me brindo poder. . Pensé que había muerto pero no, ella sigue con vida, y tengo que ir por ella

-ella?

-afirmo-la pequeña dama

SyS

Pequeñas mariposas revoloteaban a su alrededor. Mientras ella solo observaba el agua caer de una hermosa fuente forjada de cristal eso desde una pequeña banca rodeada de un hermoso jardín. Ese era el único lugar libre de energía negativa, el único lugar donde podía recobrar un poco de fuerza respirando aire puro.. Bueno aunque fuese un poco, diamante lo había mandado construir especialmente para ella

-que habrá sido esa sensación? ¿Acaso serás tu?…

Flash back

La música sonaba fuertemente desde el interior del hermoso palacio de Tokio de cristal, invitados de toda la via láctea estaban presentes, incluidas las estrellas guardianas que en su tiempo ayudaron a salvar la tierra de las manos de galaxia

-Realmente tenías que venir? –afligida hablaba mientras tomaba asiento en una pequeña banca, su corazón latía y no quería cometer una locura

-no sé, quizá tenía la esperanza de que mi bombón se arrepintiera-hablo sinceramente mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, sabía que acercarse demasiado a la soberana estaba prohibido pero ya que había conseguido el estar junto a ella sin llamar mucho la atención iba a aprovecharlo

-Seiya tu bombón dejo de existir desde hace tiempo y tú lo sabes-hablaba sin verlo, no quería ver esos zafiros, pues presentía que si los miraba aunque fuese un segundo, toda su fuerza como soberana terminaría y regresaría aquella adolescente de 17 años

-mi bombón siempre estará aquí-señalo su corazón- así como yo sé que esta estrella fugaz estará aquí-ahora señala el corazón de la rubia la cual no evito ruborizarse al sentir tan solo ese pequeño contacto al mismo tiempo que sintió un latido muy reconfortante y cálido uno prohibido uno que no debía sentir uno que la impulso a mirarlo y fue cuando se desmorono ante esos zafiros

-Seiya..-y ya no pudo más si no simplemente arrojarse a sus brazos en un cálido abrazo..-siempre seré tu bombón

-sonrió mientras acariciaba su suave cabellera en medio de ese lindo abrazo tratando de consolarla- por supuesto, siempre lo serás y no sabes lo que daría por evitar esta situación,

-lo se.. sé que lo harías, pero ,pero el destino jugo cruelmente con nuestros corazones y simplemente no puedo, el espejo de Neptuno no miente lo mismo que el fuego de marte, no puedo dejar que Tokio de cristal desaparezca ahora que se ha fundado..

-pero a causa de qué?, tu corazón está herido , tu mirada me lo dice, tu luz no es la misma, cada día que pasa me es más difícil el verla , además ese canalla se atrevió a..

-está bien..-bajo un poco la mirada impidiendo que dijera aquella frase que le dolía tanto mientras se apartaba un poco-el prometió..

-prometer!-no evito alzar la voz mientras enfadado se ponía de pie-acaso crees en sus palabras, bombón por dios! Te engaño!

-y en ese instante lo vio ahora con preocupación-como es que…

-ni siquiera es capaz de respetar el día tu boda-

-acaso…-rápidamente se puso de pie

-y adonde iras, a reclamar-la reprendió mientras tomaba su brazo impidiendo que se fuera- Rayos serena!, no te entiendo, juro que en este momento no logro entenderte

-yo tampoco lo entiendo, yo tampoco logro entender porque sigo con esto, quiero ser fuerte pero, pero

-mira a tu alrededor bombón, vale la pena todo esto , este tiempo como para dejar tu corazón, bombón yo te..

-lo se seiya

-que?

-pero no es correcto, no quiero que el sacrificio de todos sea en vano, por esto es por lo que hemos luchado todo este tiempo, la paz está en este mundo, todos felices, este mundo es feliz

-este mundo.. y que hay de ti? Acaso sacrificaras tu felicidad por todo esto! Crees poder tu sola!-no pudo evitar reclamar con melancolía y coraje

-medio sonrio mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba y Seiya correspondió- no estoy sola, podre soportar todo esto porque sé que en alguna parte de la vía láctea la persona más importante para mí es feliz

-bombón

-prométeme que serás feliz, que disfrutaras de toda esta paz por la que hemos luchado, prométeme que sin importar qué siempre sonreirás y

-yo no creo ser capaz, yo no creo poder ser tan fuerte como tú, yo… yo te..

-callo sus palabras colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios -entonces déjame ser egoísta un poco

-que?

-prométeme que siempre seré tu bombón y que vivirás feliz por los dos

SYS

-seiya!

-lo siento taiki.. decías?-se había perdido en sus recuerdos

-le estaba diciendo a Eliot que lo más conveniente por ahora es buscar a las chicas, tenemos que encontrarlas y de alguna manera brindarles poder, tenemos que sacarlas de la obscuridad

sys

El día era soleado, Tokio lucia por alguna razón esplendida, sus calles, sus parques y su gente, y ella caminaba lentamente pasando por las grandes tiendas comiendo un delicioso helado, y fue cuando se miró en uno de los tantos cristales que mostraban ropa de marca, ¿seguía siendo la misma? Su apariencia era más madura ya no tenía 17 años y mucho menos asistía a la preparatoria, ahora tenía 21 años, pronto terminaría la universidad y se casaría con el hombre al que amaba, sí sin duda para llegar a eso tuvo que recorrer un gran camino, y no un camino normal, claro que no, en secundaria se le revelo su pasado y de alguna manera su destino. Peleo una gran batalla contra la reina berill descubriendo que era descendiente de la luna y por lo tanto una princesa a la cual se le había arrebatado la felicidad con el hombre al que amaba, fue una batalla dura pero logro vencerla gracias al amor que sentía por él, después llegaron nuevos enemigos , y con ellos nuevas sailors y nuevas amigas, no sabría que hubiera hecho sin su ayuda, después llego Negerenia la cual fue la culpable de que los sueños de las personas casi desaparecieran, menos mal que un hermoso pegaso vino desde el mundo de ilusión para ayudar y finalmente galaxia, aquella villana realmente les causo muchos problemas pero a la vez fue que gracias a ella lo había conocido a él…

A ese chico que sin siquiera imaginarlo o pensarlo había entrado a su corazón sin permiso como alguien importante y especial, ella lo sabía…

Seiya… inconscientemente pronuncio su nombre mientras rosaba aquel cristal donde de pronto apareció la sonrisa de aquel pelinegro-me pregunto si estarás bien…-no evito cerrar los ojos, aun latía su corazón al recordarlo y a veces le asustaba porque sabía que ya tenía a quien amar, es decir su pasado fue trágico y juntos ya habían superado pruebas, por lo que el seguir adelante era lo mejor, además.. Además el espejo de Neptuno había mostrado un hermoso palacio, y el fuego de marte a una hermosa niña…así que solo faltaba el día el cual sería muy pronto seria, ya estaban en los preparativos y un hermoso eclipse lunar seria testigo de la fundación de Tokio de cristal

-alguien ha visto a serena-una pequeña gata llegaba a toda velocidad

-aun no llega? Se supone que solo salió a ver a sus padres por última vez-añadió la guerrera del fuego que estaba en el jardín con sus aliadas

-ya la conocen quizá el despedirse le es muy difícil, aunque a decir verdad, yo no podría..-finalizo con un hilo de voz

-serena es fuerte y tiene que serlo ahora que se convertirá en la reina de Tokio de cristal-finalizo con una linda sonrisa

-jupiter tiene razón vinus, serena ha demostrado que su corazón es fuerte y capas de sobrellevar este hermoso mundo que se ha formado…

-quizá pero…

-este no es momento de hablar de ello chicas

-a que te refieres, sucedió algo?

-la cámara que resguarda el cristal de plata se ha sellado, no sé qué sucedió pero nadie puede abrirla, una honda de energía arrojo al futuro rey lejos de ahí

-Que?

-no entiendo que sucede-preocupado hablaba mientras tocaba su brazo, una honda de energía electrizante le impido abrir la cámara del cristal de plata y era raro pues él se encontraba dentro cuando una honda de energía y viento de la nada apareció obligándolo a salir inmediatamente…

-su majestad se encuentra bien?

-si Urano afortunadamente esa energía no es dañina incluso no siento algún signo de negatividad alrededor

-es verdad mi espejo no detecta signos de energía negativa- intento acercarse, y sucedió lo mismo, en cuanto toco la cerradura una onda de viento surgió

-ya le informaron a la reina?

-acaso no está en el palacio?

Seguía caminando por las calles de Tokio de alguna manera sabía que ya nada sería igual, sabía que al convertirse en la soberana se obligaba a ser una con el cristal de plata y eso significaba adiós a su vida casi normal, quizá ya no podría salir del palacio y mucho menos disfrutar de un delicioso helado o una hamburguesa, y lo más triste era que nunca más volvería a ver a sus padres precisamente hace algunas horas había ido a despedirse, siempre soñó con que su padre la entregaría en un altar pero, pero eso no sería posible, es más ni siquiera estarán presentes, bueno si asistirían pero no sabrían que la que se casaba era su hija, se vio obligada a borrar sus recuerdos y todo porque descubrió que al ser una con el cristal de plata una vida eterna es la que le esperaba.. y ella con su buen corazón no quería ver sufrir a su padres al no comprender su gran responsabilidad inconscientemente una lagrima resbalo más sin embargo respiro hondamente y con una sonrisa la limpio inmediatamente

-a veces me pregunto qué tanto piensas -Esa voz la saco de sus pensamientos y ese rose sobre su mano la exalto un poco y más cuando sintió como era sutilmente besada

-mis pensamientos son el único lugar donde me siento a salvo de ti Diamante.- Reto mientras quitaba su mano de la suya, como detestaba el que la besara

-bien sabes que no mi reina, si yo quisiera tu mente ya me hubiera pertenecido desde el día en que te vi por primera vez y tú lo sabes, tu corazón esta vulnerable y eso es lo que me permite..-en ese instante su tercer ojo dio aparición y con ello su control, Serenity nuevamente cedía sus labios a alguien que no quería-hacer esto..-finalizo con una sonrisa al momento en que la tomaba en sus brazos, se había desmayado…

Sus puños literalmente sangraban al ver aquello, lo mataría juraba que lo haría, e inconscientemente rogaba porque él ya estuviera muerto porque si no también lo mataría y vaya que disfrutaría el hacerlo…

-cálmate, no querrás que nos descubran ahora que hemos entrado

-Taiki tiene razón Seiya, cálmate tu estrella comienza a brillar…

-demonios!

sys

-se puede saber dónde estabas serena?-no tardo en reclamar al ver como llegaba acompañada del resto de las chicas , supuso que le dijeron en cuanto la vieron cruzar las puertas del palacio que la estaba buscando

-fui..-guardo un poco de silencio, últimamente notaba que Darien ya no era el mismo. Mas sin embargo ella tampoco lo era- fui a despedirme de mis padres, creí habértelo dicho hoy por la mañana cuando sailor PLUT y tu estaban en los jardines…-no evito hacer énfasis en el nombre de la sailor, para nadie era secreto que era la única sailor que no era de su total agrado, aunque claro todas suponían que eran niñerías

-su majestad lamento si por mi imprudencia el rey…

-no es tu culpa plut, después de todo para nadie es secreto que Darien nunca me escucha...-finalizo con una tenue sonrisa mientras que, y para sorpresa de todos abría la cámara sin ningún problema-ven aquí no pasó nada, ahora si me disculpan estaré ahí dentro y no quiero que nadie entre, quiero, quiero estar sola, gracias…-finalizo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si dejando a todos algo extrañados

-quizá son los nervios de la boda Darien recuerda que en cuanto el eclipse lunar finalice el cristal de plata resplandecerá dando inicio a la nueva era es decir su vida..

-será eterna lo sé, quizá este nerviosa y bueno si ustedes también lo están no las culpo, todos dentro del palacio viviremos una vida diferente

-así es viviremos de diferente manera pero con la seguridad de que por fin el mal esta donde debería estar, muy lejos de aquí

-Neptuno tiene razón, ahora si nos disculpan nos retiramos, en una semana será el eclipse y tenemos que estar preparadas-y sin más reverenciando terminaron por retirarse todas más sin embargo Endimión no lo hizo, coloco su mano sobre la cerradura y entro…

-este ambiente es escalofriante, creí que afuera lo era pero, esto simplemente supera todas mis expectativas-hablaba mientras caminaban por un largo pasillo obscuro y rocoso el aire era simplemente sofocante y si ninguno de los tres sucumbía ante ese poder era por la estrella que tenían dentro de su corazón…

-puedo sentir el débil poder de venus…

-y yo el de mercury…

-sonrió ante sus palabras -quisiera sentir lo mismo que ustedes pero el corazón de mi bombón, esta totalmente sucumbido ante las tinieblas..-finalizo tristemente mientras seguía por delante ante la mirada nostálgica de sus hermanos

-tres días…-sus palabras se las llevo el aire literalmente pues solo estaba parada sobre un balcón admirando todo Tokio aunque más los jardines, nuevamente Endymión estaba ahí junto a ella…

Flash back

Caminaba por los jardines, simplemente eran hermosos, flores de todo tipo y colores, mariposas revoloteando, entre ellas unos pocos arboles a su alrededor y una hermosa fuente, jamás llego a imaginar que ese sería un lugar para vivir, nunca imagino que realmente lo que neptune le mostro durante el juicio final fuera verdad, que ese hermoso palacio surgiría y entonces recordó lo del fuego de marte, el llanto de una niña. No evito ruborizarse, pues eso significaba una familia, realmente formaría una familia con Darien, bueno Endymión porque así es como resurgiría, como Endymión rey de la tierra y ella como Serenity reina de la luna, la tierra y la luna por fin se unirían para disfrutar de una amor pasado que les fue arrebatado… pasado …

Realmente todo eso era para remediar el trágico pasado,? para poder disfrutar lo que en su tiempo no se pudo,? realmente amaba a Darien? .. Miles de cuestionamientos se le venían a la mente … lo mismo que fugazmente una mirada zafiro, una mirada que estaba prohibida, Neptune se lo dijo..

"princesa le mostrare un poco del futuro, le mostrare como es que todos viviremos en una utopía magnifica, mas sin embargo para que eso sea posible, debe sacar de su mente y corazón a esa estrella fugaz, las estrellas están fuera de nuestro sistema, las estrellas no son parte de nosotras"

Tenía algunas dudas, quería saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto y qué mejor manera que estando a lado de Darien, quería cerciorarse que su juicio final que vivió y la elección que hizo fue la correcta y fue cuando lo vio, sonrió enormemente e iba a acercarse pero lo que vio la desconcertó un poco, Darien estaba muy junto a Setsuna instinto tal vez no lo supo pero solo se acercó un poco para no ser escuchada, ambos estaban sentados debajo de un gran árbol lo único que quería era sorprenderlos pero sin querer termino escuchando

-a veces veo a mi alrededor y no puedo creer que realmente esto está sucediendo

-está sucediendo su mages..

-Darien, Endimión, como quieras llamarme Setsuna, menos su majestad aun no lo soy

-las puertas del tiempo son misteriosas menos mal que están selladas y todo lo que venga será una sorpresa-no evito sonreír –aún aunque soy la guardiana de las puertas el viajar por ellas me es prohibido

-Te refieres a una sorpresa tal y como nos sucedió en estados unidos?,

-Afirmo- jamás imagine el encontrarte, es decir todas nosotras tenemos una vida, quizá no entrelazada pero cada quien tiene su propia vida y sus propios sentimientos y con la paz que nos regresó sailor moon al derrotar a galaxia fue que todas fuimos capaces de seguir nuestros sueños antes de forjar este mundo…

-sonrió mientras sutilmente sujetaba su mano ante la sorpresa de Setsuna-es verdad me parece increíble el que haya podido terminar mis estudios en estados unidos, pensé que Tokio de cristal se forjaría inmediatamente pero no fue así pues la era que vivimos antes de esta utopía fue maravillosa el conocer lugares nuevos, el que realmente valiera mi vida como Darien y no como Endimión y que tu formaras parte de eso-inevitablemente sonrió

\- yo también me divertí mucho estando a tu lado Darien pero ahora esta utopía es lo que nos espera tu siendo su rey , serena siendo tu reina y yo una simple sailor scout que seguirá protegiendo a ambos ..-dijo a la nada más sin embrago presiono con más fuerza la mano de Darien que sin dudar correspondió el gesto atrayéndola a sus labios para sutilmente besarla ambos se perdieron ante el panorama no percatándose de una mirada celeste

Fin flash back

"seguir sus sueños"

"el que realmente valiera mi vida"

Dio un largo suspiro, solo eran tonterías, el hecho de que Darien y Setsuna fueran cercanos no la hacía mala persona, al contrario le tenía que agradecer por cuidarlo, es decir fueron 3 años fuera de Tokio tres años donde aprendió a vivir sola y tres años que pasaron sin inconvenientes porque Darien diario le escribía, si, definitivamente no tendría por qué sentirse así.. o ¿sí? Ralamente no pero eran esos pequeños momentos donde le pensaba, donde quería verlo, donde quería que la abrazara diciéndole que todo estaría bien, donde sin saber porque quería sentir ese latido tan reconfortante que la hacía olvidar todo a su alrededor donde quería escuchar la palabra bombón…

-Seiya…-su nombre siempre salía inconscientemente, lo añoraba tanto

-quieres verlo

-mina..?

-lo siento, es solo que te escuche nombrarlo, digo y no está mal es decir yo también nombró a Yaten de vez en cuando y

-Yaten?

-bu..bueno yo..-no evito ruborizarse.. -no sé me pregunto si existirá alguna manera de que…

-no podemos hacer eso mina

-amy –ambas veían como amy entraba , las había escuchado al pasar- no podemos ser egoístas y crueles con ellos

-egoístas?

-y ante eso mina comprendió inmediatamente-cierto no podemos serlo, no es así serena?

y serena no pudo si no más que simplemente afirmar, era verdad no podía ser egoísta, no podía hacerlo sufrir más porque desde el fondo de su corazón ella sabía que aquella estrella la amaba y ella, ella no podía ni debía corresponder ese sentimiento y si lo volvía a ver, que pasaría? No, no quería imaginarlo eso no era correcto y menos a unos días de su boda y el surgir de Tokio de cristal

Despertó al sentir una tenue caricia sobre su mejilla y al abrir sus ojos y ver su rostro solo pudo desviar la mirada

-me pregunto él porque es que en tus sueños también lloras mi amada reina-sonrió un poco mientras se ponía de pie- sabias que tus sueños es el único lugar que no puedo invadir

-nego mientras se incorporaba , la cabeza le dolía a horrores y sabía que durante el resto del día a consecuencia de aquello dormiría profundamente-pero sabes de algún modo es mejor que ignores el motivo después de todo en cuanto Nemesis se alinee con la luna y la tierra serás mía y el cristal oscuro no tendrá límite alguno, la obscuridad se expandirá por toda la vía láctea y si nos apoderamos del poder de las estrellas, el reino de los sueños sucumbirá ante nuestro poder-finalizo mientras desaparecía ante sus ojos dejándola sola

-el poder de las estrellas…estrellas.. Seiya- susurro antes de quedar profundamente dormida sin ganas ya despertar, a veces se perdía tanto en la obscuridad y en el deseo de ya no soñar que le daba igual un nuevo día, aunque había veces, y momentos como aquel donde le recordaba, donde le gustaría soñar o al menos encontrarlo, lo extrañaba tanto…

-pero que significa esto

-su majestad yo..

-cállate!-grito furiosa y sin pensar más sin embargo ese coraje en instantes se convirtió en impotencia, lagrimas difíciles de controlar surgieron y sus fuerzas la abandonaron dejándola indefensa de rodillas ante ellos…-porque..

-Darien en instantes se apresuró a abrazarla diciéndole con la mirada a Setsuna que abandonara la habitación, y ella al no saber qué hacer salió de inmediato ¡dios que había hecho?!

-serena déjame explicarte

-explicarme! Que me vas a explicar…porque yo..-no no sabía que decir las palabras las tenía atoradas entre tantas emociones cruzadas

-esto no paso de acuerdo-una voz firme fue la que obtuvo como respuesta

-qué?-al escuchar eso lo miro a los a ojos no entendiendo

-serena estamos a poco de casarnos, no querrás abandonarlo todo por algo sin sentido-no evito sonreír mientras la tomaba de la barbilla- "¿qué?", -no querrás que todo por lo que luchamos se termine así como si nada, que el sacrificio que hiciste para con tus padres, y el que las chicas hicieron al protegerte innumerables veces en contra de todo mal sea en vano ¿o sí? Serena estamos cerca de todo lo que soñamos, Tokio de cristal por fin surgirá y nos tendrá a nosotros para cuidar de el…

-Da…Darien yo..

-además tú me amas,¡¿no es así?-serena no entendía apenas si lo había visto besándola y.. y ya no sabía nada iba a hablar más sin embargo Darién no la dejo, la beso en ese instante y ella... ella correspondió , no sabía porque pero Darién tenía razón, no podía dejar que Tokio de cristal no surgiera, que el sacrificio de todos fuera en vano… y si ella tenía que sacrificarse entonces lo haría porque en ese instante se dio cuenta de que sus besos ya no sabían igual…

-definitivamente no podemos pasar

-alguien estará protegiéndola desde dentro, después de todo son las puertas del tiempo, dudo mucho que el dios cronos la deje así como si nada

-mi poder aun no es suficiente, quizá cuando la alineación surja podremos pasar

-no entiendo la importancia gran sabio, es decir todo este mundo ya nos pertenece

-el apoderarnos del pasado cambiara el futuro. Si nos apoderamos del cristal de plata del pasado y teniendo este del futuro tendremos todo el poder necesario para hacer a las estrellas caer, debemos hallar la forma para que la sailor del tiempo se debilite

-realmente es algo aterrador el que alguien viva dentro de las dimensiones y lagunas del tiempo y el espacio sin poder salir-zafiro no evito expresarlo mientras desaparecía junto a su hermano del lugar dejando al gran sabio con una sonrisa en sus labios, todo iba de acuerdo al plan, ahora solo faltaba encontrar a esa chiquilla que hasta el momento se había escondido muy bien

Escombros, neblina, tierra rocosa, y ninguna persona a su alrededor…tenía miedo ya habían pasado muchos días desde aquello y no le había dado tiempo de poder dirigirse a las puertas, lo único que venía haciendo era esconderse de esas personas malas y mantenerse con vida, sabía que tenía que ayudar, era su deber pero no sabía que hacer no sabía dónde estaba su padre y mucho menos su mamá la ciudad estaba desierta y cada que cerraba los ojos veía oscuridad y pesadillas…

-pequeña dama…

-E..Eliot eres tu?-pregunto a la nada pues solo veía neblina a su alrededor –esa voz hizo que una mueca de felicidad se formara en ella acaso era aquel Pegaso que aparecía en sus sueños y los hacia mágicos

-así es,le mostrare un poco de mi luz, lo que hare está prohibido pero la llevare a ilusión, es el único lugar seguro y ahora que recobre un poco de mis poderes puedo dirigirla ahí

-ilusión? Pero yo..

-no hay tiempo ya vienen…-y sin ningún aviso un resplandor la cubrió por completo…

Solo vio un destello desaparecer, pero no podía equivocarse solo una luz podía ponerle fin a su reinado que apenas estaba surgiendo

-Demonios!

-qué ocurre?-diamante no dudo en seguirlo

-ese Pegaso! Las estrellas se están moviendo-grito con furia el gran sabio,- tenemos que atravesar las puertas del tiempo e impedir que las estrellas brillen

-pero no podemos romperlas o destruirlas

-lo sé –rio un poco-parece ser que tu reina nos será de gran ayuda después de todo

-Que?

-ella es la única que puede atravesarlas y guiarnos

-estás loco si crees que dejare que dirijas a mi reina a ese lugar

-tendrás que hacerlo si es que quieres que siga a tu lado, necesitamos viajar al pasado e impedir un nacimiento

-nacimiento?

-mi esfera me lo ha mostrado, el nacimiento de una estrella es lo que realmente debemos impedir

 **Notas**

 **Hola… gracias por sus comentarios espero quieran seguirme a lo largo de este pequeño fic ;) lo cierto es que me gustó mucho el personaje de Peruru el cual solo se menciona en una película, SAILOR MOON SS así que como me gusto lo utilizare ;) no soy buena inventado personajes nuevos así que pues bueno la trama solo será entre los personajes de SAILOR MOON CREADOS POR LA TALENTOSA NAOKO yo solo les daré más protagonismo a algunos ;) salvo el villano (ese si lo creo mi cabeza) jeje ahora si esperando algún reviw me despido (ya tengo capítulos adelantados así que las actualizaciones no tardaran mas de 5 días )**

 **Su amiga**

 **tSuKi Ai KoU**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

PASADO FUTURO

PARTE II

En las penumbras de un desolado lugar, específicamente dentro de una de las tantas habitaciones del palacio obscuro se apreciaba una sombra malévola que jugaba con una bola de cristal; su rostro indescifrable era completa obscuridad, sólo unos puntos luminosos sugerían su mirar.

—Las piezas están, finalmente, encajando una a una… pasado, presente, futuro, mi plan no tiene falla alguna. —en la bola de cristal se podía apreciar la imagen de la reina Serenity profundamente dormida mientras diamante acariciaba su mejilla.

Una risa escalofriante resonó sin duda. —¡Pobres ilusos! no tienen idea de lo que he hecho; el jugar con los corazones, el manipular piezas a mi antojo, sin duda alguna el que no tenga cuerpo ha valido la pena.

Una nueva imagen emergió en la bola de cristal, ahora mostrando a las sailors scouts inconscientes dentro de una habitación, todas siendo rodeadas de energía negativa. —¡Quién diría que todas ustedes y en especial una sailor perdída serían las causantes del sufrimiento e infelicidad de su propia princesa!

· · S & S · ·

la última batalla contra galaxia había resultado, de alguna manera reflexiva, Michiru y Haruka se encontraban admirando la hermosa playa desde la comodidad de su auto.

—¿Qué tanto piensas?

—Por difícil que te parezca Michiru, pienso en ese sujeto.

—¿Te refieres a Seiya? ¡Acaso te enamoraste de sus encantos?

Haruka no pudo evitar ruborizarse de molestia ocasionando con ello la sonrisa de su compañera. —¡No digas tonterías! es sólo que…!

—¿También lo notaste?

Dio un largo suspiro —La gatita realmente albergó un sentimiento muy profundo hacia esa estrella y ese sujeto… ese sujeto realmente se enamoró de ella—. No evitó cerrar los puños con impotencia recordando como era que la protegía importándole muy poco su propia vida.

—¿Te preguntas si es que el príncipe Endimión hubiera hecho lo mismo?

—Quizá, aunque lo que más llega a mi mente es como la sonrisa de nuestra princesa se manifestó de diferente manera durante ese lapso de tiempo.

—¿Insinúas que tal vez ella?

Sonrió amargamente. —Los corazones cambian Michiru y el de ella sin darse cuenta…

—Lo sé —se mostró seria en instantes—, pero mi espejo nunca miente, el caos que mostró cuando sin pensarlo se lo pregunte.

Después de encontrarla en el parque esperándolo y al llegar a su departamento permitió que en su mente surgiera aquella incógnita ¿qué pasaría si? y fue cuando sin imaginarlo siquiera su espejo comenzó a brillar. En la imagen se apreciaba claramente la boda de serena y Darién con un hermoso palacio de cristal y la sonrisa de todas las sailors, Neptuno sonrió al ver el hermoso Tokio de cristal, cuando de repente en aquel bello panorama inesperadamente surgió una lluvia de estrellas fugaces, una sonrisa, un beso y una inminente explosión que acababa con todo a su paso.

En ese instante su espejo cayó de sus manos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas todo ante la preocupada mirada de su amante y de una sombra que sonreía mientras desaparecía, su primer movimiento estaba hecho, impedir que la luna y la estrella estuvieran juntas.

—princesa le mostrare un poco del futuro, le mostraré cómo es que todos viviremos en una utopía magnífica, sin embargo para que eso sea posible debe sacar de su mente y corazón a esa estrella fugaz, las estrellas están fuera de nuestro sistema, las estrellas no son parte de nosotras. —¿Había hecho lo correcto al mostrarle aquello? eso se preguntaba mientras Serena veía con una expresión indescifrable la imagen.

¿Acaso ese era su futuro?

—¿Saben? ayer Rei fue a verme y me mostró el fuego de marte —Michiru y Haruka la miraban y escuchaban pues esos ojos expresaban un sinfín de sentimientos—, debo estar feliz porque eso quiere decir que Darién y yo tenemos un hermoso futuro por delante, ¿no es así chicas? —finalizó mientras las miraba fijamente con una sonrisa y unos celestes inundados de lágrimas

· · S & S · ·

—¡Hasta que despiertas!

—¿Sa..sailor star fighter? —pronunció confundida mientras trataba de incorporarse ante la atenta mirada de Zafiro— ¡Michiru! —gritó de inmediato.

—Tranquila, aquí estoy —llegaba ayudada de Sailor Maker quien la sostenía para no caer, Haruka y Michiru no tenían transformación, el lugar era sofocante, no se explicaban cómo es que las Starlights estaban ahí. El camino hacia la salida les pareció eterno, seguían un camino lleno de obscuridad cuya única iluminación era el brillo en los respectivos broches de sus salvadoras.

Ambas trataban de respirar con normalidad, notaron que estaban fuera del palacio por lo que el aire si bien era sofocante no llegaba al grado de rodearlas con energía del cristal obscuro, ahora todos se encontraban sin transformación.

—Creo que está de más decirles que hemos venido en su ayuda chicas. —Yaten afirmaba mientras se sentaba en una roca.

—Tratamos de llegar a la habitación donde estaban las demás pero fue suerte el encontrarlas primero —Taiki secundo la respuesta de su hermano mirándolas fijamente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo es que estuvimos…? —Haruka trató de recordar, su mente aún estaba algo aturdida.

—No lo sabemos, días quizá semanas, Sailor Satur y Sailor Plut. Seiya quiso indagar sobre el asunto.

—No menciones a esa traidora —Haruka dijo con deje de molestia— , por su culpa es que…

—Lo sabemos —Seiya mencionó mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, se notaba exhausto a pesar de que estuvieron escasas horas dentro del palacio—, tratamos de localizar la habitación principal donde está cautiva mi bombón pero la energía negativa no nos permitió avanzar más allá, así que sólo pudimos sacarlas a ustedes —sonrió un poco— no se preocupen entraremos en cuanto nos recuperemos y sacaremos a las demás, después de todo no creo que nosotros tres podamos solos.

—Sólo nos tomaron por sorpresa, en cuanto nos recuperemos entraremos con ustedes —habló Haruka firmemente.

—Eso es bueno, después de todo esta es su batalla.

—¡Taiki! —trató de recriminar Seiya.

—Alguien manipuló mi espejo —Michiru sorprendió a todos.

—¿Manipular? imposible Michiru, el espejo muestra sólo la verdad, la pureza del mar —dijo Haruka sorprendida.

—¿Espejo? ¿Mar? chicas creo que las afectó demasiada energía negativa ¿eso a qué viene ahora?

—A que alguien o algo, impidió una unión por alguna razón —finalizó mientras cerraba sus ojos; Haruka lo comprendió, recordó los últimos instantes que vivieron antes del ataque.

—¡Demonios!

—¿Qué sucede?

—Su majestad va a donde el rey Endimión, si me permites decirlo ya era hora, y si se desata una guerra creme que con gusto le doy el primer golpe a Plut —dijo al percatarse de cómo su reina pasaba rápidamente con un semblante molesto en dirección a la sala principal donde sabía estaba el rey Endimion.

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando Sailor Urano? —Sailor Neptune se dispuso a seguirla,.

—De que siento que cometimos el peor error de nuestras vidas al prácticamente obligar a nuestra princesa a formar este mundo.

—No es sólo un presentimiento, últimamente mi espejo muestra imágenes turbias y dentro de ellas una sombra maligna.

—¿Insinúas que Tokio de Cristal será atacado?

—No lo sé —se mostró pensativa, sonrió melancólicamente y con algo de ironía respondió— simplemente es algo difícil de asimilar el que ahora mi espejo me esté mostrando imágenes del pasado y entre ellas ¿adivina quién está?

—¿Pasado? No me digas que él.

—Así es, Seiya Kou —afirmó.

—Eso no es posible Michiru ese sujeto dejó nuestro sistema solar hace mucho tiempo y tu espejo mostró claramente que su presencia al lado de nuestra princesa significaba caos.

—Es por eso que no entiendo porque precisamente el espejo me mostró esa imagen justo cuando…

—¿Qué fue eso? —habló aturdida mientras trataba de sostenerse, el palacio tembló y se escuchó una inmensa explosión .

· · S & S · ·

—Alguien está invadiendonos en extremo silencio, ¡Rubeus! —gritó colérico y en instantes el pelirrojo apareció— ¿ya viste esta habitación? –Rubeus no entendió, su cara lo demostró en segundos y Diamante furioso lanzó una onda de energía en su dirección que por suerte esquivó.

—¿Pero qué es lo que te sucede? —gritó desconcertado.

—¡Sucede que en esta habitación se supone deberían estar ciertas sailors scouts y no están por ningún lado! ¿Dime qué significa esto?

—Yo… —era verdad, ahí deberían estar ellas— debí matarlas.

—Pues búscalas y hazlo –ordenó mientras desaparecía, con aquel suceso confirmó sus sospechas, alguien estaba moviéndose dentro de su territorio y su objetivo era su reina, pero de ninguna manera se dejaría arrebatar su premio.

—¡Demonios! —masculló entre dientes mientras desaparecía en busca de esas sailors; sabía que debía prepararse al encontrarlas pues ellas, precisamente ellas habían sido quienes sin ningún esfuerzo habían derrotado a las cuatro hermanas.

· · S & S · ·

Sonrió al ver su imagen, un ángel sin duda alguna, le encantaba admirarla y besar sus suaves labios, sabía que la estaba obligando pero por ahora no importaba pues en cuanto Némesis se alineara su poder llegaría al máximo, el eclipse lunar anunciaba un cambio y si en ese instante lograba poseer su cuerpo ya nada ni nadie lo detendría, una sonrisa surcó sus labios mientras se inclinaba un poco y besaba su frente.

—Mi amada reina lamento lo que haré pero es por nuestra seguridad. —susurró mientras hacía aparición su tercer ojo logrando así liberar energía obscura que invadió el cuerpo de su reina, sabía que ahora sería imposible el que despertara.

· · S & S · ·

—¿Te encuentras bien? —afirmó con la cabeza agachada, no se atrevía a verlas a los ojos, sabía su obligación como princesa y no estaba haciendo nada al respecto.

—No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzada, después de todo aún eres una niña —Seiya trató de animarla, él sabía perfectamente quién era.

—¿Dónde se supone que estamos?

—Están en ilusión, el mundo de los sueños, tétrico ¿no es así? —quiso sonar algo optimista pues a su alrededor todo estaba congelado, el bello bosque, los animales y la hermosa laguna estaban hechos hielo mientras que el azul cielo estaba siendo reemplazado por un manto grisáceo —este es el único lugar donde no llega el poder obscuro pues aquí es donde llegan los sueños de toda la vía láctea.

—Con toda la vía láctea te refieres a que…

—Así es los sueños de todo ser que posee una semilla estelar llega aquí, su energía pura es lo que mantiene este mundo vivo y nos brinda a nosotros, sus guardianes, poder para protegerlos de cualquier amenaza.

—Pues lamento decirte entonces que los sueños de la vía láctea son un asco.

—¡Yaten!

—la obscuridad cada vez se está haciendo más fuerte —el Pegaso comenzó a hablar tratando de ignorar aquel comentario—, está invadiendo no sólo Tokio de cristal si no que su poder está esparciéndose cada vez más, si no liberamos a la neo reina Serena antes del eclipse lunar el que el universo entero caiga en manos malignas será inevitable.

— ¿Cuándo será el eclipse?

· · S & S · ·

Este fenómeno ocurre cada mil años, cuando la obscuridad tiene poder sobre la luz, y nuestro planeta regente encuentra sendero después de orbitar sin rumbo fijo, cada mil años sucedía lo mismo un ser de luz impedía nuestro resurgimiento pero este milenio será diferente tardé tres mil años pero por fin lo logre, impedí que aquella estrella encontrara su luz —finalizó con una sonrisa malévola mientras su bola de cristal resplandecía mostrando la vía láctea con constelaciones y planetas a su alrededor, planetas que eran consumidos por la obscuridad poco a poco.

· · S & S · ·

Neblina por doquier, si bien no existía rastro de energía negativa en aquel lugar, ese ambiente era desolado y muy solitario, a su alrededor se apreciaban una infinidad de puertas.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, mi energía está disminuyendo, Sailor Saturn lo mejor sería que salieras y auxiliaras a las Sailors Scouts, no sabemos qué sucedió con la neo reina Serena, y esta obscuridad delata que su vida está en grave peligro.

—¿Acaso te importa?, ¿acaso te importa la vida de nuestra reina? ¡dime Sailor Plut estás diciendo la verdad! —reclamó mientras presionaba su báculo; es verdad llevaba tiempo ahí dentro, cuando ocurrió aquello fue destino, casualidad o coincidencia, realmente no le importaba pero cuando ocurrió el ataque ella estaba ahí con ella, había ido a verla para reclamarle aquello.

· · S & S · ·

—¿Qué haces aquí Sailor Saturn? nadie puede atravesar las puertas, ¿cómo es que entraste?

—De la misma forma que lo hace nuestra pequeña dama cuando quiere verte o en su defecto el rey Endimion.

—¿Acaso te obsequió una llave? —negó mientras recordaba cómo es que sin que lo notase un día cualquiera mientras jugaban, hurtó la llave sin que su amiga se diera cuenta.

—Eso no importa ahora, te hice una pregunta Plut ¡contesta! —demandó.

—Los corazones cambian y en ocasiones se mueven de una manera tétrica Saturn, los sentimiento no se pueden controlar.

—Entonces… entonces si en verdad lo amas y él te ama, ¿por qué seguir con esta mentira? Hay muchos corazones sufriendo.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —bajó un poco la mirada—, a mí también me duele cada día, cada minuto cada segundo que pasa y no poder hacer nada al respecto, Tokio de Cristal es el máximo reino, nuestra reina y nuestro rey deben permanecer juntos.

—¿Juntos sin amor?

—No se trata ya de eso Saturn, la neo reina Serena posee el cristal de plata y el príncipe Endimión es el guardián de la tierra, esta utopía que vivimos es gracias a su unión, la tierra está unificada con la luna, su poder mantiene la paz.

—¿Qué clase de paz entonces es dónde estamos viviendo?, la pequeña dama es una niña solitaria, la neo reina Serenity se esconde en las penumbras a llorar y tú… tú recibes al rey Endimión en tu cama.

—Satur yo no… —en ese instante surgió un temblor que llegó a las puertas, saturn quiso salir pero Plut colocó un campo de energía impidiéndole la salida

· · S & S · ·

—Sabes que sólo quiero el bienestar del reino y de la vía láctea.

—Entonces salgamos y vayamos por nuestra reina, yo sólo quiero que la pequeña dama sea feliz —finalizó mientras balanceaba su arma y caminaba hacia una puerta, Plut dio un largo suspiro e hizo lo mismo, pero muy en el fondo enfocaba su poca energía en su corazón, tratando de encontrar, con un poco de suerte, al rey Endimion.

Notas de la autora

¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿comentaros? Gracias por seguir leyéndome n.n

Su amiga

tSuKi Ai KoU


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

PASADO FUTURO

PARTE III

—¿te irás?

—¡Serena es mi sueño!, sólo serán tres años, prometo escribirte a diario.

—Si pero… ¿en verdad es necesario?, sé que sólo nos resta esperar por…

—Tokio de cristal, así es y créeme que cuando eso suceda estaré contigo y gobernaremos juntos, cuidaremos de todos tal y como nos lo mostró Sailor Neptune, tú siendo la Neo Reina Serena y yo tu príncipe Endimion, todas las peleas que tuvimos tendrán razón de ser.

—Lo sé pero, te extrañaré.

—Yo igual princesa pero verás que el tiempo pasará rápido —Darien sonrió mientras tomaba su mentón y la miraba directamente a los ojos para acercarse a sus labios y fundirse en un beso ante la luz de luna.

· · S & S · ·

—¡Rayos! —tocó su costado, aún tenía una pequeña herida pero eso no era importante, al menos no ahora, llevaba mucho tiempo vagando entre las calles desiertas de lo que una vez fue una utopía, al principio buscaba a su hija, pero conforme avanzaba sabía que buscaba a alguien más.

Flash back

El campus universitario de Estados Unidos era tal cual había imaginado, rodeado de un ambiente estudiantil y con una edificación imponente a su alrededor, internamente rogaba por no perderse dentro del campus en su primer día y justo cuando buscaba una de sus clases logro verla.

—¡Pero qué sorpresa Setsuna!

Esa voz era inconfundible, estaba justo tras ella así que con una sonrisa y con la calma que siempre llevaba con ella respondió. —La sorpresa es mía príncipe Endi..

—Por favor Setsuna estamos en Estados Unidos, sólo soy yo, Darien y tú una amiga que me da gusto encontrar.

—Es verdad —sonrió—, a mí también me da gusto verte Darien, y dime ¿en qué salón estarás? —siguió la plática mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar entre los pasillos.

—Pues ahora mismo busco mi primera clase ¿y tú?

—Sólo he venido a hacer algunos estudios sobre cardiología, así que estaré con el profesor With.

—Pero qué coincidencia, yo tomaré algunas clases con él así que nos veremos muy a menudo.

—Sí eso parece —finalizó con una linda sonrisa

Fin flash back

Todo a su alrededor estaba desierto, no hacía mucho había sentido una presencia conocida, trató de buscar pero al hacerlo sus pasos lo guiaron cerca del palacio donde la energía negativa invadía todo y claramente también lo estaba afectado, pero sabía que ya era tiempo de hacer algo, una llave colgaba de su mano, sabía que podía trasladarse a las puertas pero, si lo hacía tenía el riesgo de que aquellos seres custodiaran la entrada y así no podría entrar aunque quisiera, entonces ¿qué hacer? no podía sentir rastro alguno de la energía de su hija y mucho menos de la de su Reina, claramente se sentía impotente pero esa presencia que había sentido, no podía equivocarse, unas estrellas estaban muy cerca.

· · S & S · ·

—Creo que ya perdimos mucho tiempo, lo mejor sería entrar —Seiya anunció mientras se ponía de pie, muy seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Pueden transformarse? —Taiki secundó la idea, lo mejor era apresurarse, no sabían exactamente con cuanto tiempo contaban.

—Quizá aquí afuera podemos hacerlo, pero dentro del palacio corremos el riesgo de perder nuestra transformación —se atrevió a decir Michiru.

—No es un riesgo, es seguro —Yaten respondió.

—Entonces ¿cómo es que ustedes pudieron entrar sin que la energía negativa los afectara? —Haruka replicó ante el tono de Yaten, le pareció que subestimaban sus poderes.

—Peruru.

—¿Peruru?

—Un guardián de ilusión, en realidad somos dos los guardianes, Peruru sacrificó su luz otorgándoselas a ellos para que pudieran entrar —el Pegaso hablaba sabiendo que tenía que cuidar sus palabras.

—¿Y no hay manera de otorgarles un poco de luz? —por fin a Taiki se le ocurría una idea, quizá no funcionará pero valía la pena intentarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Me refiero a que… bueno, la pequeña dama ya está a salvo y tú cómo Pegaso serás más útil aquí que afuera.

—Es decir que quieres que la luz que me otorgó Peruru… ¿se las de?

—Sí, es lo que pienso, quizá puedas cederla.

—Taiki tiene razón, ¿podrías hacerlo? —Yaten comprendió que era lo que intentaba Taiki.

—Puedo hacerlo pero tendré que hacerlo desde fuera de aquí, así que los trasladaré fuera del palacio y me quedaré con la pequeña dama.

—Bien y… ¿cuál es el plan? —después de escucharlos Haruka pensó que tal vez funcionaria.

—Entrar al palacio y dividirnos, lo más probable es que ya sepan que escaparon así que tendremos que ser más precavidos, entraremos por parejas Taiki entrara con Yaten, Haruka entraras con Michiru y yo… bueno entraré solo, ustedes buscarán a las chicas y yo me encargaré de buscar a bombón, las trasladaremos fuera del palacio, y el Pegaso nos traerá de regreso aquí para que recobren fuerza —Seiya dijo muy confiado.

—Lo siento pero no podría trasladar a todas a ilusión, está prohibido, podría ocasionar aún más desequilibrio.

—Parece que el palacio no ha sido atacado, cuando llegamos parecía ser el único lugar libre de energía negativa.

—No ha sido invadido porque, de alguna manera, se está protegiendo por sí solo —Michiru dedujo de inmediato la razón por la que el cristal negro no podía afectarlo.

—Bien entonces al salir iremos al palacio —Seiya habló nuevamente.

—Se escucha fácil —no tardó en decir Haruka, realmente así se escuchaba, fácil, sin embargo no lo era.

—Pues es lo mejor que tenemos hasta ahora —Yaten de alguna manera intentó sonar optimista.

—¿Y estás seguro de encontrarla? —Haruka dirigió a Seiya una mirada retadora y en cierta manera desafiante, como si no lo creyera capaz.

—Por supuesto, mi corazón me guiará a ella —finalizó con una sonrisa confiada.

—De acuerdo pero antes Seiya, hay algo que tienes que saber —el Pegaso aprobó su plan, después de todo si lograban sacar a la Neo Reina Serena podría revelar el motivo por el cual ilusión fue a pedirle ayuda a las estrellas, interiormente rogaba porque todo saliese bien y regresar nuevamente la paz a toda la vía láctea y en especial a su mundo.

La pequeña dama observaba a aquel pelinegro, la manera de expresarse de su madre, su papá nunca le decía algún sobre nombre de cariño, y él siendo un desconocido lo hacía y más aún ni Sailor Uranus ni Salilor Neptune lo reprendían por dirigirse de aquella forma a su Reina, su instinto le decía que no sólo su padre tenía la culpa de ese desastroso ataque, si no también su mamá.

· · S & S · ·

Tal como lo habían dicho, el plan se estaba llevando a cabo, Sailor Star Fighter entró por el ala este mientras que Sailor Healer y Sailor Maker por la oeste junto a Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, ya dentro se separaron para cubrir más terreno, esperaban no llamar la atención, habían acordado que en cuanto las encontraran harían brillar un poco de poder sólo para poner alerta sus sentidos y salir lo más pronto posible del palacio antes de que el enemigo los detectara.

—¿Sucede algo pequeña dama?

—No puedes regresarnos a ilusión, ¿por qué no se los dijiste?,

—Si podemos pero me será mejor hacer un sólo traslado para ambos.

—¿Ambos?

Afirmó mientras señalaba una sombra que se avecinaba. —¡Pa… papá!.. —llena de emoción se arrojó a sus brazos.

—Pequeña dama —el Rey correspondió el abrazo—, me alegro tanto de que estés bien, debo darte las gracias Eliot —sonrió dirigiéndose al Pegaso, al menos su instinto no le había jugado una mala pasada y ese resplandor que había divisado a lo lejos era de un aliado y no de un enemigo.

Negó. —No es a mí a quien tiene que agradecer su majestad si no a…

—¡Vaya, vaya pero miren nada más a quién me acabo de encontrar! —una voz retumbó desde las alturas. —Pero si son la mocosa y su padre, y un ¿Pegaso? Bueno, qué importa, porque ahora mismo morirán. —sentenció Rubeus. Inmediatamente formó una onda de energía obscura, fue suerte el encontrarlos pues de haberse topado con las Sailors seguro tendría problemas.

Endimion de inmediato cubrió a la pequeña dama con su capa mientras que el Pegaso se transformaba en Eliot y formaba una onda de energía luminosa en su mano, no tenía todos sus poderes pero podía distraerlo, escapar ya no era una opción su energía no podía conducirlos a ilusión.

El choque de energías se produjo en instantes. —Pequeña dama corra, rey Endimión protéjala —decía mientras lanzaba su energía en dirección a aquel ataque.

—¡Eliot! —gritó asustada, no quería que algo le pasase y menos por su culpa. —¡Eliot!

Y en instantes una luz cegadora cubrió el lugar.

· · S & S · ·

—Las Sailors restantes ya se están moviendo.

—No sólo las Sailors restantes, las estrellas están en los alrededores –una voz provenía del interior de la esfera— debes encontrarlos y destruirlos, es momento de despertar mi cuerpo.

—El conejo aún no está en nuestras manos, su cuerpo no resistirá su poder mi señor.

—Por supuesto que lo resistirá, he esperado tres mil años, tres mil años moviéndome en silencio para poder despertar mi cuerpo y te atreves a decir que no está listo —su voz resonó y una onda de energía electrizante cubrió a aquel gran sabio que gritó de dolor.

—Las puertas del tiempo, debemos dirigirnos a las puertas del tiempo y viajar al pasado, destruiré a la estrella antes de que despierte —Finalizó la espeluznante voz mientras el gran sabio agitaba su capa y desaparecía.

· · S & S · ·

—¿Puedes sentirlo?

—Es débil pero el poder de Sailor Venus se siente en esa dirección —señaló uno de los tantos caminos.

—Esto parece un laberinto, sólo hay que recordar el camino ¿de acuerdo? —afirmó mientras corría seguida de sailor maker.

· · S & S · ·

—Esto es espeluznante, no me imagino a nuestra Reina viviendo en este lugar.

—No están aquí —afirmó mientras tomaba su mano, Sailor Neptune sonrió mientras comenzaba a correr sin soltarla, no tenían mucho tiempo, su transformación podría perderse en cualquier momento y ellas lo sabían.

· · S & S · ·

—¿Otra vez llorando princesa?

—Sailor Venus.

—Dime Mina, soy tu amiga después de todo.

sonrió mientras limpiaba una lágrima —No sé qué hacer Mina —sin dudarlo se puso de pie mientras se dirigía a la gran ventana de su habitación y observaba el panorama, Venus la siguió con la mirada pues en cuanto entró en la habitación noto sus lágrimas.

—Tokio de Cristal es la utopía que todos esperábamos, ya no hay enemigos, no hay contra quien luchar, no existe mal alguno, simplemente somos el máximo reino y tenemos toda la confianza de la vía láctea en nuestras manos.

—Pero no eres feliz —se atrevió a decir, Mina siempre fue su mejor amiga y más aún su confidente.

Medio sonrió ante su reflejo —Soy feliz cuando estoy con ustedes, soy feliz cuando veo a las personas sonriendo, soy feliz cuando mi hija se enfada conmigo por no darle dulces, soy feliz cuando…

—Cuando piensas en él —medio sonrió mientras la abrazaba por detrás e igual que ella miró aquel panorama—, siempre he admirado tu fortaleza Serena —se permitió el llamarla como lo que era realmente, su amiga—, el dejarlo ir aun cuando tu corazón te gritaba el que lo retuvieras, el formar una familia, el quedarte como gobernante de este futuro, yo no hubiera podido; aunque no lo creas todas te admiramos, eres la prueba de que es más importante el sacrificio a tus seres queridos que a ti misma.

—Mina. —susurró al sentir húmeda su espalda, Mina estaba llorando en medio de ese abrazo.

—Yo también lo extraño, ¿qué tonta no?. Al menos tú sabías que él te amaba, en cambio yo… yo sólo lo deje ir sin decirle mis sentimientos y duele.

· · S & S · ·

—Mina... Mina despierta.

Un susurro era lo que escuchaba, otra vez estaba soñando con él, pero ¿qué se le podía hacer? sus sueños eran lo único que no la hacían sucumbir en la obscuridad, porque sí, pese a que estaba débil, sin energías y derrotada en un vacío lugar, soñaba con él y tenía momentos de lucidez, momentos como aquél donde veía a…

—¿Sa…Sailor Healer?

sonrió al ver su mirada y afirmó, no supo porque pero una lágrima escapó de sus esmeraldas. —Tonta ¿cómo es posible que permitieras que el enemigo te dejara en estas condiciones? —riñó mientras la abrazaba y sinceramente no supo porque pero las emociones simplemente fluían.

—Sai… Sailor Healer preocupándose, vaya ahora si lo he visto todo —bromeo.

· · S & S · ·

—Me pregunto porque siempre miras el horizonte durante las noches Sailor Mercury.

—Me gusta ver las estrellas, sólo por eso.

—¿Segura?

—No entiendo porque me cuestionas Sailor Mars, si de vez en cuando es bueno tomarse un respiro.

—Sí, pero tu mirada se pierde tanto en el horizonte, es como si inconscientemente buscaras algo.

—Ve al grano Sailor Mars, bien sabes que esas palabras tienen un fin, así que dime ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?

Medio sonrió mientras se colocaba a su lado —Nuestra Reina y Sailor Venus miran en la misma dirección y sonríen como tú cada vez que el brillo de una estrella aparece... —colocó su mano sobre su hombro– y ¿sabes?, yo también espero que esos destellos nunca desaparezcan —finalizó y Sailor Mercury correspondió su sonrisa sincera, después de todo Sailor Mars sólo quería compartir su felicidad.

· · S & S · ·

Sintió un calor repentino en su interior, sintió como energía regresaba a su cuerpo, irremediablemente abrió los ojos. —Sai… Sailor Maker —sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían.

La castaña sonrió mientras le ofrecía su mano —No hay tiempo tenemos que salir.

—Pero ¿cómo? —lentamente se incorporaba mientras veía a su alrededor, Rei y Lita estaban incorporándose débilmente, mientras que Sailor Healer ayudaba a Mina a ponerse de pie

—¿Creen poder caminar? Después de todo en cuanto llamemos a Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune el tiempo correrá en segundos.

—¿Tiempo?

—Ambas Sailors afirmaron —en cuanto avisemos que las tenemos nuestra transformación se perderá y salir lo más rápido posible será nuestra única opción.

—Pero Serena —Mina hablo preocupada y en cierto grado asustada.

—Star fighter está buscándola —finalizó Sailor Maker mientras un destello las cubría a todas.

· · S & S · ·

Rozaba su mejilla con sus dedos, sintió aquella perturbación de poder fuera del castillo, pero no, no se movería de su lado, no le importaba si las sailors escapaban, después de todo, Tokio ya era suyo, no le tomaría mucho tiempo encontrarlas nuevamente y esta vez eliminarlas.

—Príncipe Diamante.

—¿Qué quieres Esmeralda?

—Están dentro del castillo, no se quienes sean pero están ayudando a las Sailors.

—¿Y qué haces aquí entonces? ¡Eliminalas¡ —ordenó sin mirarla.

Esmeralda sonrió enojada, una estrella estaba demasiado cerca de ahí, podía sentir una energía extraña acercarse, por eso había ido a ver a su príncipe más sin embargo en su perturbada mente de enamorada se formó una idea ,tal vez Diamante se molestaría, pero no le importaba realmente si se enojaba, ella se encargaría de consolarlo así que no se movió.

—¿Aún sigues aquí?

—Es sólo que...

—¡Hermano!

—¿Tú también estás aquí Zafiro?

—Esos intrusos usan una energía muy extraña, el cristal negro no les afecta, quizá su energía proviene de…

—ilusión — completó en un susurro— ¿Cuántos son?

—Tres.

—Dos —se apresuró a decir Esmeralda mientras miraba a un desconcertado Zafiro. ¿Acaso no sintió la presencia cerca de la habitación donde estaban? Pero al ver su mirada rezó porque no sufriera demasiado en su muerte. —Son dos y están liberando a las Sailors —después de todo si escapaba la culpa la tendría ella.

—Iré a ver al gran sabio —sin más Diamante desapareció dejando a ambos solos.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo Esmeralda.

—Descuida, después de todo no creo que sea capaz de sacarla solo, le daré unos minutos —al decirlo desapareció junto a Zafiro.

Notas

Eh de admitir que en ningún fic había puesto a Darién así de amm ¿desgraciado? Siempre trato de manejarlo de la mejor manera, pero bueno, a lo largo de la trama se verá su sentir ¿Por qué lo hizo? Porque sí todo tiene razón de ser.

Ahora si muchísimas gracias por sus reviws es bueno saber que la historia les está gustando, si tienen alguna sugerencia háganmelo saber, y teng un fic en puerta aún no se si lo publicare jeje

 **Mi dulce bombón**

UA Un accidente inesperado hará que Seiya Kou pierda sus recuerdos de 5 años atrás regresándolo a la edad de 18 años justo cuando planeaba pedirle matrimonio al amor de su vida, Serena Tsukino ¿Qué sucedió en esos cinco años? Pues tendrá que averiguarlo antes de que los papeles de divorcio procedan y la pierda para siempre SYS

tSuKi Ai KoU


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

FANTASMAS EN EL CORAZÓN

Tenía que arriesgarse, ahora la suerte le estaba sonriendo pues sin esperarlo habían dejado sola a su bombón, sólo esperaba tener tiempo suficiente para sacarla antes de que regresaran, realmente la habitación estaba impregnada de energía negativa, el poder era tan grande que su transformación se perdió en segundos, ahora sólo era Seiya quien intentaba acercarse, su corazón latía lentamente, su respiración estaba fallando pero no, no podía darse por vencido, no ahora que estaba a escasos pasos de ella,

—¡bombón! —llamó para despertarla, faltaba poco para llegar a su lado.

Escuchó un susurro, seguramente era un sueño pero era un bonito sueño, el escuchar su voz le traía gratos recuerdos.

—Bombón —nuevamente ese susurro, sin embargo había algo extraño en eso, su voz sonaba demasiado real, demasiado cerca, su corazón palpitó rápidamente.

—Vamos bombón, tenemos que salir. —fue en ese instante donde mostró sus celestes, ¿estaba soñando? ¿tanto era su deseo de verlo que ahora estaba justo frente a ella?

—¿Se… Seiya?

Sonrió al escucharla. —Sí, soy yo

No supo cómo o de dónde pero algo la impulsó a levantarse y aferrarse a él en un abrazo. —¡Seiya! —el llanto se apoderó de ella, felicidad, esperanza, miedo, no sabía que sentía, sólo llamaba el nombre de aquel hombre al que se aferraba, Seiya en ese instante también se aferró a ella prometiéndose así mismo el protegerla.

—¿sabes he venido a secuestrarte? —dijo en su tan singular tono, ¡Dios! había extrañado esa voz.

—¿Cómo es qué…? ¡Diamante! —dijo asustada si él llegaba en ese instante no quería ni imaginar lo que haría, —¡tienes que irte! –exclamó de repente temerosa, Seiya negó mientras la sostenía firmemente en brazos haciéndola ruborizar cual novia.

—Subiste de peso bombón. — bromeó.

—Cállate —siguió el juego dándole un pequeño golpe, terminó acurrucándose en su pecho, aun aunque quisiera el poder de Diamante estaba sobre ella y no podía sostenerse en pie por sí sola, —gracias —susurró mientras hundía aún más su rostro y tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas, Seiya simplemente sonrió mientras trataba de caminar firmemente para salir de ahí, aunque le costara la vida sacaría a su bombón de aquel lugar.

· · S & S · ·

—Debemos acabar con las estrellas que están tratando de intervenir en nuestro plan.

—El cristal obscuro parece no afectarles.

—Es porque las estrellas están bajo la protección de ilusión, Príncipe Diamante tenemos que entrar a las puertas del tiempo, es necesario impedir un renacimiento.

—¿Renacimiento? no sé a qué te refieres, creí que querías viajar al pasado para obtener el antiguo cristal de plata.

—¡Hermano han salido del palacio! aquellas estrellas están afuera con todas las Sailors Scouts.

—Si quieres hacer algo bien, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo —y con una sonrisa desapareció, sabía que todas estaban débiles así que eliminarlas no le tomaría mucho tiempo, Zafiro desapareció junto con él.

—El conejo ya está con su padre, no me sirve si tiene luz dentro de su corazón —una voz escabrosa emergió de la bola de cristal—, pasado, presente, futuro, puedo sentir el poder de esa estrella.

—Si me muestra quién es posiblemente podremos utilizarla, nadie se resiste al poder del cristal obscuro.

—Quizá tengas razón —Finalmente dijo con una risa siniestra mientras el gran sabio veía como una sombra aparecía dentro de la bola de cristal.

· · S & S · ·

—Malditas Sailors Scouts. —decía gravemente herido pues nunca pensó que aún había más de las que él había encerrado, su brazo goteaba de sangre lo mismo que su cabeza, esos ataques eran mortales, no resistiría uno más. Sailor Saturn estaba decidida a proteger a la pequeña dama y sailor Plut no se movería de ahí sin el rey Endimión, Eliot volvía a ser el Pegaso pues el desgaste de energía que había hecho le había traído consecuencias, le faltaba ahora energía para viajar a ilusión y aún así pudo sentir cómo Seiya tenía ya en sus manos a su reina.

—tengo que irme —y sin explicación alguna desapareció en un destello con la pequeña dama. Sailor Saturn estaba desconcertada, la pequeña dama había desaparecido.

—Tenemos que llegar al palacio —dijo Endimion— puedo sentir que una parte de la Neo reina Serena lo protege, estaremos a salvo ahí.

—Acaso piensan huir —ya lo había decidido, si moría al menos moriría con la satisfacción de haber matado a esas malditas Sailors—, no se los permitiré —y acumulando toda su energía del cristal negro produjo una gigantesca onda de energía.

· · S & S · ·

Diamante y Zafiro lanzaban ataques desde el cielo a todas las sailors, tales ataques les impedían siquiera el intentar transformarse, el castillo no estaba muy alejado así que lo único que podían hacer era acercarse lo más que pudieran pues ya se habían dado cuenta de que ambos ataques desaparecían al tener contacto con el castillo y así en un descuido aprovecharon la oportunidad, tenían que transformarse, no sabían si podrían pero tenían que intentarlo

—Por el poder de… —justo en ese momento el cielo se agrieto dando paso al gran sabio que con desprecio y usando un poco de poder, dejaba inmóviles a todas las Sailors Scouts.

—Las puertas del tiempo están desprotegidas, es el momento —anunció confiado, ¿eliminarlas justo ahora? Paso por su mente pero eso implicaba mucho poder del cristal obscuro y no se podía permitir el utilizarlo tan a la ligera, y pese a alguna queja despareció junto con Zafiro y Diamante, después de todo aún los necesitaba.

· · S & S · ·

Faltaba poco para salir, podía ver la tenue luz que brindaba Eliot al mundo de ilusión

Flash back

—En cuanto su majestad esté contigo una luz los guiara a ilusión, será débil pero solo tú podrás verla, temo que sería imposible en esas circunstancias el que la Reina la viera, su corazón está demasiado infectado por energía negativa, incluso podría no entrar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sólo personas con corazones puros pueden entrar a ilusión y su corazón a estado demasiado tiempo bajo el control del negaverso puede que ya no quiera creer en los sueños, así que esto es importante para que pueda entrar, tiene al menos que tener una pizca de luz en su interior.

—descuida no tienes de que preocuparte bombón pasara, porque yo voy a estar a su lado —respondió firmemente.

Fin flash back

—bombón ¿puedes escucharme? —cuestionó mientras la bajaba, tenía que estar consiente —¿puedes ver la luz? —preguntó un poco dudoso; Serena no entendía, no sabía si estaba despierta o durmiendo, se sentía perdida y Seiya lo notó al ver esa mirada vacía—, dime ¿puedes verla? —dirigió su mirada a aquel lugar y Serena simplemente negó para ella era un camino infinito, obscuro el que se mostraba enfrente.

—¡demonios! —en ese instante sintió impotencia, no sabía que haría pero no se rendiría— ¿puedes verme? —preguntó no sabiendo la respuesta y Serena simplemente pudo afirmar débilmente realmente no estaba segura de nada-

—¿En verdad eres tú?

Afirmó, jamás imaginó ver a su bombón en ese estado inconsciente donde no distinguía la realidad de la ilusión. —Bien escucha —hablaría y desataría en ese instante todos sus sentimientos, quizá así reaccionara—, ¿recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos aquel día? —al ver que había captado su atención, que lo veía fijamente sonrió, al menos sabía que lo estaba escuchando—, te mentí —sonrió un poco mientras rozaba su mejilla y recargaba su cuerpo en la pared para que no cayera y él la aprisionara en sus brazos—. Mi corazón mintió al decirte que sería feliz porque no ha habido ningún instante en que no pensara en ti , no hay poder que me diga o haga que sea feliz si no veo tu sonrisa o al menos tu brillo desde lejos, mi corazón duele cada vez que miro hacia esta parte de la vía láctea y no veo tu resplandor. Creo que me volveré loco si no veo tu luz una vez más —lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus zafiros, realmente su corazón era el que hablaba; su puño chocó contra la pared en signo de impotencia y su corazón se sentía desfallecer al verla así. —Te amo tanto… —finalmente dijo aquellas palabras que no le fueron permitidas pronunciar por tanto tiempo.

—Per... Perdóname —esas palabras le hicieron levantar la mirada y al ver aquellas delicadas lágrimas inconscientemente sonrió un poco—, perdóname por ser tan cobarde… yo.

—¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo? aléjate de ella en este instante —ordenó firmemente Diamante que aparecía frente a ellos pues algo lo había impulsado el ir directo al cuarto de su reina, donde al no verla irremediablemente la buscó sin tardar ni un minuto en encontrarla, Seiya simplemente hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, no pensar y practicante con todas sus fuerzas tomó a Serena del brazo y la arrojó hacia la luz confiando en que su bombón pasaría Diamante sólo vió como algo brillo y al dispersarse aquella luz, únicamente estaba aquel sujeto con una tonta sonrisa y su reina no se encontraba por ningún lado.

—¡madito! —gritó furioso al momento de arrojar una bola de energía negativa a Seiya que sólo cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, no le importaba morir si su bombón estaba a salvo, sin embargo surgió lo impensable, una luz lo cubrió haciéndolo desaparecer y logrando que la energía de Diamante chocara contra un muro haciéndolo trizas. —¡Demonios! —gritó furioso mientras desaparecía.

· · S & S · ·

El silencio nunca había sido así de incomodo o mejor dicho abrumador, las miradas estaban dirigidas unos a otros, todos estaban ya sin transformación dentro del palacio pues aprovecharon el que tanto Diamante como su hermano habían desaparecido; sin embargo habían logrado escuchar algo de las puertas del tiempo

—Ese ser dijo algo sobre unas puertas ¿de qué puertas están hablando? —Taiki fue el que preguntó rompiendo así el silencio.

—Atravesando el palacio en la parte norte de Tokio de cristal están las puertas del tiempo, es un lugar prohibido situado entre las dimensiones, un lugar donde el tiempo no existe y se dice que si atraviesas una puerta puedes viajar al pasado o incluso al futuro —Michiru fue la respondió.

—¿Viajar a través del tiempo? Nunca había escuchado eso ¿acaso es posible? —Yaten cuestionó curioso mientras recargaba su cuerpo sobre uno de los pilares justo a un lado de Mina quien al sentir el acercamiento no evitó ruborizarse.

—Sólo si se tiene una llave —finalizó la explicación el rey Endimion que regresaba junto a Sailor Plut y Sailor Saturn, ellos también tuvieron la oportunidad de escapar, el poder de ambas sailors juntas había sido más aterrador que el de Rubeus.

Nadie lo vio venir y mucho menos alguien trató de impedirlo pero cuando se dieron cuenta el rey Endimión estaba en el suelo con un hilo de sangre sobre su labio.

—¡Todo esto es tu maldita culpa!

—Ha…haruka.

—Su majestad… —Plut de inmediato se acercó para tratar de auxiliarlo y en ese instante algo extraño sucedió, un resplandor apareció en medio de todos dando lugar al cuerpo de un pelinegro inconsciente

—¡Seiya!

· · S & S · ·

" _Aunque no lo creas cuando tú sonríes, el mundo se vuelve dulce, más dulce que la azúcar que conoces"_

—¿De dónde provenía esa voz? era demasiado dulce y al mismo tiempo sonaba demasiado afligida como si algo la lastimara, lentamente mostró sus celestes ¿dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era…

—¡Seiya! —asustada intentó ponerse de pie, su cuerpo aún dolía pero tenía que encontrarlo, el lugar era extraño. Lentamente logró ponerse de pie, no sentía energía negativa pero el lugar era desolado y no se percibía vida alguna.

| —Me alegra verla despierta su majestad.

—¡Mamá!

Su hija estaba frente a ella. —Hija, mi pequeña —su lágrimas esta vez eran de felicidad al poder por fin estrecharla entre sus brazos.

· · S & S · ·

—¡Maldita sea! Se suponía que sólo eran dos intrusos, nunca me imaginé que hubiera alguien más —hablaba furioso mientras presionaba con gran fuerza su copa de vino haciéndola trizas.

—Probablemente si no hubieras estado tan concentrado en esa habrías notado que eran tres las estrellas intrusas y no sólo dos —Esmeralda hablaba muy confiada.

—olvídense de la Neo reina, sentí que la guardiana de las puertas ha abandonado su sitio así que es momento de entrar, viajaremos al pasado y destruiremos a esa maldita estrella —dijo el gran sabio.

—¿Y cómo se supone que atravesaremos las puertas?, podemos entrar pero corremos el riesgo de perdernos entre las dimensiones

—Eso no pasará, yo Iquelo, los guiaré —de la bola de cristal surgía una gran cantidad de energía negativa que tomaba la forma de un fantasma con ojos rojos.

· · S & S · ·

—¿Dónde? —un inmenso campo lleno de ¿dulces? frente a él, árboles con manzanas de caramelo, mariposas de galletas y una rio de chocolate era todo lo que alcanzaba a ver—, creo que morí y estoy en el cielo… una risa peculiar lo sacó de su asombro y lo hizo voltear en instantes. —¿Peruru?

—¿En verdad piensas que este es el cielo?

—Bueno si mi bombón… ¡bombón! —en instantes recordó lo sucedido—, ¿dónde está? ¿está bien?

—Descuida ella está bien, sólo que se encuentra en ilusión con Eliot.

—¿Sabes? me he dado cuenta de que hay veces en que dices su nombre como si no te simpatizara —de alguna forma se relajó y sonrió al ver posada una galleta voladora en forma de mariposa sobre su mano…

—¿Quieres comerla?

—Su cara enrojecida delató lo avergonzado que estaba provocando así nuevamente la risa de Peruru —adelante después de todo, todo lo que está aquí te pertenece.

—¿Qué?

—Es una lástima que no recuerdes nada de tu pasado pequeño Seiya.

—¿Pequeño? —al verse a sí mismo notó que sus manos eran más pequeñas de lo usual y sus pies demasiado cortos.

—Pero si soy… imposible yo...

—Te contaré una historia, una historia que encierra un secreto en las estrellas.

—¿Un secreto oculto?

Afirmó mientras comenzaba a tocar una suave melodía y como si sus sentidos se agudizaran o emergiera algo dentro de él, imágenes comenzaron a aparecer frente a sus ojos mientras Peruru comenzaba con un pequeño relato.

—La galaxia, como sabes, es un lugar enorme lleno de polvo estelar, brillo plateado, planetas y constelaciones, es ahí donde la vida tiene origen; todos sabemos de dónde nacemos sin embargo te contaré un secreto, toda vida nace a partir de una semilla estelar, así es, todos al nacer portamos un brillo inigualable el cual nos hace diferentes, únicos e irrepetibles, marcando así la fuerza de nuestro corazón, lo cierto es que, por si lo ignorabas, siempre nacen dos semillas estelares con un brillo similar o en su defecto igual ¿qué quiere decir eso? pues lo que te imaginas, nacen con el destino de encontrarse para complementarse una a la otra —y la imagen que presenciaba del espacio exterior de pronto se transformó en un bello campo lleno de flores de todos colores.

—Y ¿dónde es que nacen las semillas estelares? pues en un lugar más escondido, un lugar donde nadie puede entrar, un lugar que es cuidado celosamente por sus guardianes, me refiero a ilusión, un mundo de sueños, un mundo mágico rodeado de flores donde no llega la noche y siempre hay luces danzantes que salen y viajan a través de la vía láctea para encontrar un portador. —veía anonadado aquel panorama, era simplemente maravilloso, aquellas hermosas flores se abrían en segundos para dejar salir de entre sus pétalos resplandecientes semillas que en instantes volaban hacia el cielo para desaparecer en un parpadeo.

· · S & S · ·

—No puedo creer que también las sombras llegaran a ilusión —hablaba con nostalgia— y todo es mi culpa —cubrió su rostro con impotencia.

—Mamá no llores.

—Lo siento hija es sólo que todo esto es mi culpa, mi corazón mantiene vivo a Tokio de Cristal y mis miedos e inseguridades han creado esto, el cristal obscuro cada vez se hace más fuerte.

—Carga mucha responsabilidad sobre sus hombros su magestad y no es su culpa, hay muchas razones por las que culpar el que su corazón ya no brille como antes.

—¿Dónde están todos? ¿Están bien? Mina, Ami Rei, Lita, Haruka Michiru y …

—Todos están a salvo en el castillo, el cristal de plata sigue protegiendo su hogar, no todo esta perdido y ahora que la veo con más fuerza, es tiempo de que regrese al castillo también, temo que Black Moon sólo es un peón más del verdadero enemigo.

—¿El verdadero enemigo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Temo que ellos son de quienes menos hay que preocuparse —ahora Eliot sabía que con ella a salvo y las estrellas reunidas podría revelar la identidad del verdadero enemigo, él también se había estado moviendo en silencio, Eliot también tenía una misión y era tiempo de cumplirla.

· · S & S · ·

—¡Demonios! ¿por qué no reacciona? —Yaten era el más preocupado, ya llevan rato tratando de reanimarlo pero no lo conseguían.

—tal vez está muerto.

—Realmente sigo sin entender cómo es que alguien como tú es rey.

—Yaten —Taiki lo reprendió, aunque no le gustara el protocolo existía y pese a las circunstancias estaban en un reino y en un planeta que no era el suyo y peor aún en un sistema muy alejado del suyo.

—Su majestad le pido de la manera más apropiada que por favor se abstenga a cualquier tipo de comentario respecto a nuestro hermano.

Y aunque le pesara el rey Endimion notó la aprobación de todos ante las palabras de Taiki.

· · S & S · ·

—Peruru este lugar no me gusta —mencionó asustado al ver aquello, definitivamente estaba sólo como un espectador y aún así sentía todo muy real, pues de pronto el hermoso campo de flores había dado lugar a ese panorama y lo peor era que él sabía donde estaban—, kinmoku.

Explosiones, gritos, sangre, choque de espadas, era lo único que se escuchaba y veía, de pronto la imagen cambió nuevamente, esta vez a donde estaba una hermosa niña pelirroja que él reconoció al instante como su princesa.

—Pero si…

—Observa —calló sus palabras con un movimiento de su mano.

Kakyuu de unos 8 años vestida de sailor scout sostenía entre sus manos una espada plateada con una inscripción que pronunciaba decididamente. —Estrellas guardias viajeras del tiempo y del espacio, estrellas que iluminan los corazones y este su planeta guardián, yo demando su poder para despertar a sus aliadas, las sailors scouts que jurarán lealtad a mí su nueva soberana para que la paz de nuestro sistema prevalezca.

Y en ese instante de la hermosa espada surgieron tres resplandores, donde uno se introdujo dentro un pequeño niño que dormía plácidamente en una amplia cama. Seiya no daba crédito a lo que veía, —Pero si...

Sonrió mientras lo veía dulcemente. —Aún hay un secreto más, sin embargo lo único que te puedo decir es que no te equivocaste, el resplandor de la semilla estelar de la princesa de la luna, te pertenece, es tiempo de que regreses.

—¡Espera! ¿tú aún estás vivo? ¿no es así?

—Mi lugar es en los sueños, si los sueños de los niños siguen con vida, yo seguiré viviendo, tú naciste bajo la protección de las estrellas no olvides eso tú eres…

· · S & S · ·

Nadie se atrevía a romper aquella atmósfera, de alguna manera esperando el resultado final, la observaban celosamente desde la esquina el rey Endimion, sus ojos no apartaban la mirada de su reina, la razón era que hacía unos instantes mediante un resplandor Serena había aparecido y de inmediato al ver el cuerpo de aquel pelinegro, importándole muy poco quienes observaran, se había acercado apresuradamente. —Seiya —pronunciaba su nombre sosteniéndolo en brazos como si esperara que su calor lo reanimara.

Y como si sus súplicas fueran escuchadas los zafiros de su estrella se mostraron con esa calidez que siempre la embriagaron. —bom..bombón.

—¡Seiya! —nada le importó, en ese instante lo abrazó con lágrimas de alegría, —Seiya —pronunciaba su nombre como si fuera el único que supiera, no dejaba de llamarlo mientras sus lágrimas no paraban de brotar, Seiya simplemente correspondió el abrazo impotente al no poder hacer nada por detener ese llanto, no le gustaba ver a su bombón de esa manera pues de alguna forma si bien sentía su alegría también sentía su miedo

—Tranquila ya estoy aquí. —finalmente pudo decirle mientras la apartaba un poco para ver sus celestes y delicadamente secar sus lágrimas ante la atenta mirada de todos.

¿reviws?

Su amiga

 **tSuKi Ai KoU**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

FANTASMAS EN EL CORAZÓN

PARTE II

—Este lugar es repugnante, parece que caminamos en círculos —Esmeralda se quejaba sin apartarse del príncipe Diamante y Zafiro; el gran sabio estaba por delante de ellos con su fiel bola de cristal esperando indicaciones.

—El poder del Dios cronos es omnipotente, pese a que estamos dentro no puedo ver aquella puerta —decía furioso desde el interior de la bola de cristal—, mi poder está débil no puedo salir y viajar el poder del cristal obscuro aún es insuficiente

—Hermano no entiendo qué estamos buscando, todas esas puertas están selladas —decía molesto mientras se alejaba de una puerta que le envió una descarga eléctrica para que se alejara de ella.

-Gran sabio será mejor que nos digas que pretendes, Némesis ya tenía poder sobre Tokio de cristal y con esta tontería de las puertas del tiempo no entiendo qué pretendes

Solo síganme.. se limitó a responder, él lo sospechaba mas sin embargo ahora lo confirmaba necesitaba una maldita llave o en su defecto esperar el eclipse para hacer su último movimiento, impedir que esa semilla estelar de esa maldita estrella reviviera

S&S

Todos guardaban silencio en espera de que alguien hablara, todas estaban sin transformación reunidas en el gran salón mirándose unos a otros, Yaten y Taiki trataban de mostrarse indiferentes mientras que las demás sailors se mostraban afligidas, nadie se había imaginado el que un ataque de tal magnitud llegaría pues se suponía que el caos había sido eliminado con galaxia , lo primordial era saber de dónde provenía el poder del cristal negro, luna y Artemis que hasta el momento habían permanecidos ocultos en el castillo se mostraban por fin

-logre que se durmiera y Serena se quedó con ella .…-llegaba el Rey Endimión agradeciendo enormemente la intervención de su pequeña hija en aquel momento tan incomodo

 **Flash back**

No se explicaba aquello, su madre en lugar de ir a brazos de su padre se había dirigido a esa persona… Su mirada se entristeció y no evitó cerrar sus puños con algo de molestia ¿porque? Esa era su pregunta, ¿porque su madre se preocupaba tanto por él?

-ma…mamá –fue lo único que salió de sus labios aunque la verdad hubiera querido ir de inmediato y alejarla, veía claramente la mirada de su padre y ahora mismo la mirada que le dirigía su madre

-te llevare a tu habitación para que descanses un poco hija,- al ver la mirada de su hija pudo interpretarla de cierta manera - todo esto es un caos y tú más que nadie debería descansar al menos un poco-sonrió mientras tomaba su mano

-pero yo…

-ve con ella bombón…-finalmente pronunció mientras se ponía de pie junto con Serena, la mirada que le dirigía ahora mismo la pequeña de alguna manera lo incómodo

 **Fin flash back**

-y alguien tiene algún plan-por fin se animó a cuestionar Taiki después de todo no le agradaba para nada el estar ahí, y sobre todo porque la mirada del Rey le provocaban unas ganas inmensas de ir a golpearlo, esa mirada déspota lo estaba sacando de quicio

Rápidamente Artemis se colocó frente a todos-tal parece que el poder del cristal oscuro proviene de ese planeta llamado Nemesis, según lo investigamos sus coordenadas se alinearán en dos días con la luna provocando un eclipse lunar

-durante los eclipses la luna pierde su brillo y por alguna razón el cristal de plata pierde poder y eso permite a la oscuridad tener poder aunque sea por unos minutos sobre nosotros..- luna complemento

-nuevamente hablamos de tiempo, si solo son unos minutos ¿porque hay que preocuparse?

-este eclipse es distinto ocurre cada mil años y dura un día –luna respondió sin dudar el cuestionamiento del peli plateado

-¿un día?

Afirmó -es un fenómeno extraño pero así es, su duración es la de un día completo

-¿ya había ocurrido antes?

-Artemis y yo hemos investigado y tal parece que en el milenio de plata ocurrió justamente el mismo día del ataque de la reina Beril

-¿el milenio de plata?-aquello llamó la atención de Seiya, que ciertamente daba gracias a su autocontrol y de cierta manera a que la información era más importante que el partirle la cara a Endimión, por ahora...

-el milenio de plata es donde comienza nuestra historia, no sé si lo sepan ustedes, pero el milenio de plata fue una época de luz y esperanza en toda la vía láctea, la Reina Serenity madre de Serena, gobernaba y con ayuda del cristal de plata brindaba luz, nosotros la tierra éramos aliados no sabíamos de su existencia pero Serena, viajaba a la tierra para verme, inevitablemente nos enamoramos y nuestro amor a trascendido desde ese entonces

-amor pasado

-¿que?

-lo que escuchaste, estás hablando en pasado, por todo esto que está ocurriendo está más que claro que ese amor murió junto con el milenio de plata

-¡tonterías!, renacimos nuevamente con nuestros mismos corazones y por lo tanto con

-¿amor? Pues que patética forma de mostrar amor, te atreves a decir que su amor sigue en pie cuando eres capaz de engañarla!, -no aguanto más, su autocontrol lo abandonó y se acercó dispuesto a golpearlo

Taiki reaccionó rápido y logró sujetarlo del brazo antes de que cometiera una tontería, después de todo Endimion era el rey de Tokio de cristal –¡Seiya!

-suéltame porque te juro que en este instante no respondo Taiki,-bruscamente se soltó de su agarre- ustedes no vieron en qué deplorable estado estaba serena ¡su reina!..-su mirada zafiro se dirigió a todos los presentes- no se ni me importa dónde demonios estabas pero si hubieras querido el salvarla no te hubieras escondido como un cobarde-por fin lo tomó del cuello, su puño estaba dispuesto a estrellarse con su rostro

-¡seiya!-ahora fue Yaten el que trato de advertir una tragedia, conocía a su hermano y si no lo detenía...

-estaba esperando el momento justo

-¿y qué momento será ese? ¡Cuando ese loco ultrajara su cuerpo!..-ya no pudo más ese puño iba directo a el

-seiya ya basta!-la neo reina serena llegaba con voz pasiva y tranquila, ante la voz Seiya cedió soltando el cuello de Endimion

caminaba con porte elegante hacia seiya para que al estar junto a él tomará su hombro –todos estamos cansados y sin energía, no pensamos y actuamos impulsivamente lo más sensato ahora es descansar, estamos a salvo en el castillo, aún aunque no siento el poder del cristal de plata dentro de mi, el palacio lo tiene, así que no hay peligro y yo pese a las circunstancias quiero dormir un poco, quiero dormir tranquila –finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa pues sintió un gran alivio al sentir como el cuerpo de Seiya se relajaba, Endimión simplemente trato recobrar compostura arreglando un poco su cuello y ante la atenta mirada de todos camino hacia las habitaciones, nadie lo siguió salvo la mirada afligida de la sailor del tiempo

-deacuerdo nos turnaremos para hacer guardia en caso de que el enemigo quiera atacar el palacio-haruka aprobó, después de todo esperaba solo el golpe para después quizá y si le daba la gana intervenir en una pelea

-nosotras lo haremos primero- rei y lita se ofrecieron sin dudar, las palabras de Seiya las hicieron sentir de alguna manera impotentes al no haber sido capaces de proteger a su reina

-tenemos habitaciones disponibles-mina anuncio –también ustedes necesitan descansar

-yo iré a ilusión su majestad, mi poder se recobrara más rápido en ese lugar y realmente me gustaría que estén todos reunidos con todas sus fuerzas recobradas, puesto que como lo dije antes esta batalla encierra muchos secretos-anunció el Pegaso mientras desaparecía confiado en que por fin se revelaría el por qué pedir ayuda a las estrellas

¿Secretos? Qué clase de secretos serian, eso se preguntaba Serena pues ilusión era un mundo totalmente diferente, era verdad que en el pasado aquel Pegaso había venido en su ayuda cuando la reina Negerenia invadio los sueños de las personas, pero …. Bueno después se preocuparía de ello ahora lo primordial era ese momento -bien…-firmemente hablo mientras se dirigía a Yaten y Taiki - primero que nada quiero darles las gracias chicos, sé que esta no es su lucha y sin embargo ustedes

-no tiene nada que agradecer su majestad

-Yaten tiene razón, después de todo aún estamos en deuda con ustedes desde hace tiempo, y pues pese a todo si podemos ser de ayuda puede contar con nosotros-finalizó con una sonrisa, sonrisa que fue correspondida

-no tenemos mucho tiempo antes del eclipse así que tratemos de recobrar fuerzas, de alguna manera el cristal negro nos está afectando a todos, después de dormir un poco nos reuniremos nuevamente,-trataba de ser optimista aunque fuese un poco- Mina, Amy

-¿si?

-muéstrenles sus habitaciones

-Seiya

-¿si?

-tú dormirás conmigo

S&S

-Sigo insistiendo en que esto es una tontería, hermano ¿estás seguro de lo que quiere el gran sabio?

Ahora ambos se encontraban dentro de su palacio, diamante en su silla real sosteniendo una copa de vino y Zarifo a un lado, -ese demonio solo nos está utilizando quién sabe para qué propósito!- su enfado ya era notorio

-tranquilo Zafiro, yo también me eh dado cuenta, no sé qué demonios pretende y para ello nos necesita

-si lo sabes ¿porque?

-porque soy más inteligente,-finalmente se puso de pie para encararlo- esas famosas puertas del tiempo son la clave, quiere cambiar algo, y créeme yo también estoy curioso de saber que, -sonrió mientras tomaba su mentón para que lo viera a los ojos

-jugar con el tiempo es peligroso, por algo el dios cronos tiene selladas las puertas –pudo decir mientras desviaba un poco su mirada abochornado, nunca había podido sostenerle la mirada a su hermano

-lo sé y si podemos dirigirnos al tiempo, momento, segundo o minuto exacto, podemos cambiar muchas cosas, sigámosle el juego al gran sabio y en cuanto tengamos acceso a las puertas, no solo Tokio de cristal será nuestro..-finalizó con una sonrisa, él tenía sus propios planes, por supuesto que sabía lo que implicaba el viajar en el tiempo, sabía que no solo bastaba con apoderarse del cristal de plata del pasado para gobernar, sabía que si viajaba al pasado podría incluso obtener el corazón de su reina. Así que si quería entrar a ese escabroso lugar una vez más ese tal IQUELO era la llave

S&S

Habían caminado en silencio por los pasillos del castillo hasta detenerse en una puerta adornada por fuera con lunas y estrellas, Seiya quedó embelesado ante lo que vio, la pintura era color marfil con toques rosas, una recamara muy linda a su parecer, un pequeño tocador, algunos osos de peluche y una enorme cama de princesa donde descansaba una pequeña niña pelirosa, no imagino el que su bombón lo dirigiría a la habitación de su hija

-tiene 6 años, es muy pequeña y ya conoce lo que es la destrucción y el que su mundo de color rosa caiga en picada en segundos, no merece esto-hablo mientras se dirigía a su pequeña y tocaba su frente con cariño Seiya solo la siguió con la mirada- y tu tampoco…-fue un susurro pero eso bastó para llamar la atención de esos zafiros que ahora se encontraban frente a frente con esos celestes- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué es que han venido? Tu sistema aún está a salvo, ésta no es su lucha se supone que tu deberías estar en paz con tu princesa, -conforme hablaba su tono de voz aumentaba hasta convertirse en un reproche-ustedes no deberían estar aquí…¡tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí!,-finalizo ya no conteniendo su enfado

Y Seiya lejos de sentirse culpable o en su defecto triste por tal reclamo comprendió lo que esos celestes querían decirle por lo que opto por abrazarla – ¿porque vine? Porque te amo sé que no es mi lucha pero si tu estas en peligro es mi lucha también,

¿Porque es que sus brazos siempre la hacían sentir segura sin importar las circunstancias?-Seiya yo…

-te amo bombón y ahora mismo no me importa nada, salvo el hecho de que estas aquí conmigo, a salvo

-Seiya yo…

-¿mamá…?-justo en ese momento la pequeña dama abría los ojos-realmente no estaba profundamente dormida y había escuchado, no entendía muy bien salvo el hecho de que Seiya amaba a su madre, pero ¿porque?

-lo siento pequeña, te desperté…-de inmediato se dirigió a su hija olvidándose del pelinegro-¿porque no descansas un poco más?

-duerme conmigo, tengo miedo –pronunció temerosa

-descansa un poco bombón y descuida, no te preocupes de nada, te juro que pase lo que pase sin importar qué, cuando despiertes estaré a tu lado-firmemente pronunció mientras se dirigía a un pequeño sofá –yo me quedaré aquí ¿de acuerdo?

-de ninguna manera, ese lugar es incómodo y necesitas descansar

-mamá tiene razón, al lado hay otra habitación –dijo mirándolo detenidamente- y si alguien cuidara a mamá ese es mi papá, así que la puerta está abierta y puedes irte cuando quieras-finalizó

Seiya no lo creía, realmente la niña lo estaba…¿corriendo?

S&S

Los pasillos eran silenciosos solo el eco de sus pasos era el que se escuchaba

-¿está bien que hagan esto? Es decir no preocuparse por ahora

-parece que el enemigo también está tomando un descanso así que hagamos lo que nos dijo nuestra reina, descansemos, necesitaremos fuerza para enfrentarlos-mina tomaba la palabra mientras detenía su camino en una de las tantas puertas, Amy pasó de largo seguida de Taiki y al ver aquella acción y sentirse sola con el peli plateado sus nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de ella

-Yo, bueno sé que Serena, es decir nuestra reina ya les dio las gracias pero yo…-sus mejillas estaban muy sonrosadas, su corazón palpito veloz al ver esa mirada esmeralda, había soñado tanto en volver a ver esos ojos-yo quería…-inevitablemente desvió la mirada mientras colocaba su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta ¿Qué le pasaba? Porque estaba tan nerviosa…ella no era así

-¿darme las gracias? -ver a la guerrera del amor de esa manera sin duda hizo que su corazón palpitara de esa manera, de aquella misma manera que le había asustado aquella vez…

 **Flash back**

Todo era luces, colores, y baile dentro del palacio, y ella simplemente después de ver aquel beso lleno de fisonomía había decidido salir a tomar un poco de aire, realmente le hubiera gustado el que su amiga huyera en último momento, inevitablemente posó su mirada sobre las resplandecientes estrellas

-está bien que una de las guerreras de la nueva Neo Reina este aquí afuera tomando el aire ¿como si nada?

-esa voz provocó un salto dentro de su corazón ¿Qué hacía él aquí?-pen..pensé que ya se habían retirado

-dio un largo suspiro mientras miraba las estrellas junto a ella, realmente no sabía si acercarse puesto que cuando la vio ahí parada con su azulada y brillante mirada un palpitar surgió- nuestra princesa está disfrutando el baile y créeme no se porque

-quizá porque le gusta bailar-respondió como si nada

-y… ¿a ti no te gusta?-realmente esa pregunta había salido natural, ni siquiera la había pensado

-acaso me estas invitando a bailar..-jovialmente dijo mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, sabía que le atraía el peli plateado y de alguna manera el estar junto a él hacía que su corazón palpitara de una manera que de cierto modo le asustaba, él era alguien opuesto a ella y ciertamente de un lugar muy lejano es más en cierto modo no sabía si considerarlo como una sailor scout o como el antipático Yaten Kou.

Y al ver esa mirada y esa sonrisa algo muy dentro surgió, algo que no sabía qué era pues un calor extraño inundó su pecho al mismo tiempo en que sentía sus mejillas arder, ese palpitar no era común y en cierto modo le asustó pues era muy diferente al que sentía al estar con su princesa, amistad, lealtad, empatía, agradecimiento, ¿endeudamiento por el hallar a su princesa? ¿Qué sentía?

-puede que lo esté haciendo, ¿quieres bailar?-finalmente se rindió ante esa sensación ofreciéndole su mano y mina sin dudar la tomo

 **Fin flash back**

Acaso había sido ese pequeño baile el que había aclarado esa sensación? Quizá…

-si, bueno … yo…gracias..-finalmente dijo en un susurro abriendo la puerta invitándolo a pasar

S&S

-Realmente todo esto es muy elegante-expresó mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama, una muy grande y cómoda, a su costado un enorme librero con infinidad de libros, un pequeño tocador y un cómodo sofá más a la izquierda

-acaso sus habitaciones ¿no lo son?-cuestiono mientras tomaba asiento en el pequeño sillón

-no malinterpretes es solo que me imaginaba algo más, sencillo

-rio un poco,- nosotras tenemos nuestras propias habitaciones dentro del palacio, las personas que se encargan de su cuidado tienen sus dormitorios en el ala este

-eso quiere decir que esta ¿es tu habitación?

-afirmó un poco apenada y ¿porque no? Ruborizada, de algún modo ese mirar violeta la perturbaba- es decir… no queremos que estén incómodos, después de todo gracias a ustedes es que estamos a salvo-finalizó con una dulce sonrisa la cual Taiki correspondió sin dudar

-lo que indica que mis hermanos están comodante alojados en las recamaras de Aino, y Tsukino, es decir de la Neo Re..

-está bien..-se apresuró a decir- de algún modo me alegra el que nos trates como antes, es decir como

-¿amigos?

-afirmó- me gustaría pensar que vinieron a ayudarnos por la amistad que surgió entre nosotros hace tiempo y no solo por…-bajo la mirada al no saber cómo expresarse

-es verdad que nuestra princesa fue la que nos pidió el venir en su ayuda, -hablo al saber a qué se refería-nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer aquí , esta no es nuestra lucha –hablaba mientras se acercaba a ella para finalmente quedar justo frente a ella, no sabía porque aún, o quizá sí, solo que no quería aceptarlo del todo pero el estar cerca de ella, de cierta manera le reconfortaba el corazón, y esa sensación definitivamente no era la misma que despertaba su princesa en el-solo déjame dejarte algo, nosotros no hacemos nada que no queramos, nuestra princesa nos dio la oportunidad de decidir si es que veníamos o lo dejábamos pasar y definitivamente el que nos dijeran que tú y las chicas estaban en peligro fue razón suficiente para decidir venir-finalizó mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa la cual fue correspondida sin dudar

S&S

-creí que querías descansar- aquella voz la hizo voltear de inmediato, Endimión entraba y cerraba la puerta tras él – déjame estar con ella, -dijo al verla solo sentada al borde de la cama observando a su pequeña dormir-puedes ir a nuestra habitación a dormir un poco-dijo con voz pasiva y serena mientras se acercaba y tocaba su hombro, no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, incluso su reina, sabía que había fallado como rey pero al menos quería saber que todo estaba bien entre ambos

-en realidad aunque quisiera no puedo siquiera cerrar los ojos –se permitió responder mientras se ponía de pie y lo encaraba, su mirada encerraba un sinfín de emociones al verlo, ¿Qué sentía? inclusive su vista se nublaba, quiera decirle algo, lo que sea, pero no salía palabra alguna

-sé que no puedo siquiera imaginarme lo que viviste encerrada en ese lugar-Endimión no dudo en tomarla de ambas manos- y pese a lo que todos imaginan trate de buscarte, trate de encontrarte pero…

-serena soltó sus manos-solo dime si pensaste en nuestra pequeña al salir así del palacio y creeré todo lo que me digas –desafío, después de todo su hija era lo único que le importaba, era verdad que había dejado sus emociones fluir en cuanto a la presencia de Seiya pero pese a todo y aunque le doliera era la Neo Reina Serena, Reina de Tokio de Cristal y por lo tanto la responsable de todo lo que ocurriera en su reino, la tierra.

S&S

Mostro sus zafiros al escuchar la puerta abrirse

-¿acaso te despertamos?

Negó ante la voz, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber de quién se trataba, terminó incorporándose para quedar sentado en la cama y ver a Michiru cerrar la puerta tras de sí

-¿ocurre algo?

-una extraña sombra está apareciendo en mi espejo

-y… ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-escucha, mi espejo solo muestra los acontecimientos más importantes y decisivos que…

-acontecimientos ¿como este futuro?

Ante esa respuesta no evitó mostrar extrañeza ¿Cómo es que…?

-tres meses, tres meses fueron los que tarde en escabullirme de mi planeta y venir a secuestrar a mi bombón

-que

 **Flash back**

La noche era estrellada, sabía que había sido una locura pero se volvería loco si no la veía una vez más, así que lentamente comenzó caminar por las desiertas calles, era tarde pero su corazón no paraba de palpitar a cada paso que daba en dirección a su casa

Nuevamente despertaba en medio de la madrugada, luna dormía plácidamente a su pies y ella como siempre sólo abandonaba su cama para salir al balcón y mirar las estrellas, más sin embargo esta vez una sensación la invadió, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y al ver unos zafiros justo al pie de su balcón de inmediato parpadeo un par de veces, ¿acaso era un sueño?

-seiya… pronunció con temor al sentirse en una ilusión

-hola bombón…

La hora no impidió el que bajara y le abriera la puerta, sus padres no estaban así que solo esperaba el que su hermano durmiera profundamente y no se diera cuenta del invitado que estaba tomando té en la sala

-tus hermanos saben que…

Negó de inmediato- vine sin permiso

Su voz, como había extrañado su voz y ella lo sabía, su presencia nuevamente hacia que su corazón quisiera salir de su pecho, había sido una tonta al no notarlo antes, pero aun así lo suyo era simplemente imposible , tenía responsabilidades, y después de ver aquello y con todo el dolor de su alma tenía que detener los sentimientos de Seiya para no lastimarlo, para no causarle daño, nunca se perdonaría el que sufriera aún más de lo que ella sabía ya estaba sufriendo, al menos uno de los dos tenía que ser feliz y si esos zafiros no perdían su brillo… ella quedaría satisfecha aunque eso significara el cerrar su corazón a esos sentimientos

-yo no quiero…

-sé que lo quieres mucho y que sus sentimientos son genuinos, lo vi al ver lo mucho que sufriste cuando galaxia te mostró su semilla, mas sin embargo

-Seiya

-déjame terminar..- interrumpió había venido a secuestrarla, esa era su idea, pasar unas horas juntos y por fin darle fin a esos sentimientos, pero el tener una vez más esa mirada celeste frente a él, se dio cuenta de que sería imposible el deshacerse de ellos, por lo que lo intentaría una vez más, intentaría el que lo quisiese al menos un poco como él a ella – realmente no se su historia pero no me importa, yo llegue buscando a mi princesa y en cambio encontré algo más , te encontré a ti..-dejó aquella taza de té para verla directo a los ojos y tomar sus manos- tu despertaste algo más allá de simple simpatía o amistad, al verte por primera vez en el aeropuerto despertaste algo que nunca imagine existía dentro de mi, bombón yo

-no sigas..-tenía que parar su confesión, tenía que detener sus palabras- yo, no quiero lastimarte, yo..

-¿acaso lo amas tanto?

-cerró sus puños con impotencia presionando su pijama ¿cómo decirle que ya no sabía lo que sentía? Que pese a sentir algo especial por él, no podía, no debía corresponderle- Si, yo lo amo…-y pese a que trato de decirlo con seguridad Seiya noto la duda

-tus palabras no me convencen..-dijo serio y dispuesto a obtener una respuesta creíble- dime que tiene el que no tenga yo…-finalmente fue directo, al menos tenía que saber qué es lo que lo hacía inferior al rey de la tierra

Y pese a sus esfuerzos por encontrar una respuesta, no la encontró…-nada…-termino contestando con delicadas lágrimas brotando de sus celestes

Seiya se sorprendió ante la respuesta creyó que había logrado una oportunidad así que sonrió mientras intentaba secar aquellas lagrimas pero serena de inmediato corto aquel contacto poniéndose de pie-no puedo corresponderte seiya, lo siento

-acabas de decirme que no me hace falta nada, entonces dime ¿Qué es lo que te detiene? ¿Qué lo que te impide seguir a tu corazón?-ya no pudo más y estalló con enfado tomándola por los hombros exigiendo respuesta

-mi futuro..-por fin dijo

-futuro?

-es complicado pero mi destino está más que claro, Michiru predice sucesos inexplicables, pueden ser buenos o malos, una desgracia sucederá en la tierra, algo chocara con ella y yo, yo le daré vida nuevamente con el cristal de plata...-Seiya cedió en su agarre ahora solo la escuchaba hablar – renaceré la tierra como la Neo reina Serena y junto al rey Endimión daremos inicio a Tokio de cristal una utopía donde el mal será inexistente además. Además el fuego de marte me mostró a una pequeña, a una niña feliz y yo…

-me estás diciendo que

-y para que eso suceda yo..

-tienes que alejarte de mí…

-afirmó más que afligida –lo siento

 **Fin flash black**

-en ese momento pude darle mil razones para intentar cambiar esto-dio un largo suspiro mientras las veía fijamente- pero se veía tan decidida, y tan dispuesta a ser feliz que simplemente desaparecí frente a sus ojos sin una palabra más…-finalizó e inevitablemente dirigió sus zafiros a aquellos aguamarina- ¿acaso tu espejito no mostró que ese imbécil la engañaría? O ¿que esto ocurriría? Porque demonios solo le mostraste este estúpido futuro!-ya no pudo más y estalló enfadado ante aquellos ojos jade y una mirada afligida pues ambas sabían que no era enfado si no impotencia al saber que él pudo detener este futuro.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

LAS PUERTAS DEL TIEMPO

PARTE I

Ambas estaban justo en el lugar prohibido del palacio, justo afuera donde el tiempo, lugar del dios Cronos descansaba

Sailor Satunr no quiso ir a descansar, después de todo al ver a la pequeña dama a salvo, de alguna manera supo que sus padres la protegerían a todo lugar -nuestra reina nos ordenó descansar un poco, no importa lo que piense de ti Sailor Plut pero tú al ser la guardiana de estas puertas lo mejor sería que descansaras, no sabemos en qué momento el enemigo atacara y tú al conocerlas, podrías ser la única en hacerles frente

-en eso tienes razón Saturn mas sin embargo mi lugar de descanso es ahí dentro, solo estoy fuera para impedir que alguien no deseado traspase este lugar y la Neo Reina lo sabe, el enemigo quiere entrar a las puertas, quiere cambiar algo del tiempo

-¿acaso eso es posible?

-afirmo mientras presionaba una de sus tantas llaves- una pequeña acción que no estaba destinada a ocurrir puede provocar un gran cambio, si tu destino era tomar tu camino hacia la derecha después de ir al colegio y por alguna circunstancia algo te hace tomar el camino de la izquierda provocaras un cambio, todo está basado en nuestras propias decisiones, mas sin embargo si un tercero interviene es cuando se puede producir un desequilibrio, este enemigo es un tercero, quiere impedir o provocar algo que destruya o cambie este futuro

S&S

-Ya no tenemos mucho tiempo mi señor, el eclipse lunar será en unas horas, ahora las sailors scouts parecen confiadas al estar dentro del palacio, es momento de regresar a las puertas

-sé que es momento, pensé que mi cuerpo renacería en esta época pero tal parece que el imbécil del Rey Helios realmente lo destruyo por completo, tenía pensado el apoderarme del cuerpo de esa niña, al ser hija de la luna y la tierra y más aún al ser humana y tener sueños me darían fácil acceso a ilusión, pero nuevamente Helios jugo muy bien sus cartas dejando a sus guardianes

-el cristal negro esta aumentado su poder

-lo sé, está aumentando su poder, pero no me sirve de nada si no puedo colocarlo en ilusión, ilusión es mi meta, apoderándome del mundo de los sueños, de las ilusiones, de las esperanzas, si ilusión me abre sus puertas no solo la vía láctea si no todo el universo será mío-sonrió mientras aumentaba el brillo en sus ojos- la primera pieza de mi ajedrez fue el impedir la felicidad eterna de la soberana de la luna, si en ella no existe el amor, automáticamente el cristal de plata se vuelve una piedra común y corriente , su amor fue mi primer movimiento.

Sys

-Cómo es que puedes ir y venir Eliot?-pregunto fastidiado de brazos cruzados al verlo justo frente a él en su mundo

-creí que habías sacrificado toda tu luz Peruru, pero parece que nuevamente subestime tu poder-contesto seriamente

-yo creo que el rey Helios me quería más a mí que a ti-contesto orgulloso

-se sorprendió ante lo que escucho "rey helios" lo que significaba que…-no me digas que..-asustado tomo su forma humana y lo sujeto con ambas manos con fuerza-¡responde! Acaso tu memoria…

-solo la de un milenio-respondió ante esos ojos desafiantes y rencorosos, esa mirada no le gustaba por lo que desvió su mirar-cálmate no eh hecho nada malo

Eliot dio un largo suspiro, no debía perder el control así, no debía mostrar emociones más allá de las que pudiera controlar-lo siento..-se disculpó mientras cedía en su agarre y bajaba ambos brazos derrotado y afligido- es solo que…

-el milenio de plata trajo muchas sorpresas,-nuevamente se mostró alegre como siempre, como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro escondido, y aunque fuera solo una metáfora realmente había descubierto un tesoro perdido, uno que ocultaba el milenio de plata- no puedo creer como es que el Rey Helios jugo sus cartas, aunque debería estar enojado por no dejar que su bella dama renaciera en ese milenio

-no era su tiempo, su resplandor estaba destinado a alguien más, por alguna razón la luna se enamoró de la tierra

-¿y eso no te parece extraño? La reina Selene siempre deseo la unión de la estrella y la luna para la paz eterna, y sin embargo surgió un amor egoísta hacia la tierra

-los resplandores son inciertos, nosotros solo cuidamos del jardín del renacimiento ¿acaso crees que alguien entro y manipulo las luces?

-IQUELO fue fuerte en ese entonces, quizá fue el-como si no importara lo dijo

-"iquelo" al escuchar ese nombre supo que la memoria de Peruru no estaba tan sellada como lo supuso, lo que significaba que…-eres más inteligente que en aquel entonces Peruru, ¡te has dado cuenta¡

-oye, no me ofendas..-dijo en forma infantil y en cierto grado molesto

-eso quiere decir que ya sabemos lo que quiere el enemigo

-así es Eliot, el enemigo quiere entrar al jardín del renacimiento en ilusión para impedir que nuestro rey nazca, aunque es demasiado tarde nuestro rey Helios ha renacido, su destino es el estar junto a la luna, la luna y la estrella se unirán para la paz eterna

-aun así no es conveniente el que Seiya sepa su destino aún, tenemos muchos cavos sueltos y hasta no averiguar qué es exactamente lo que el enemigo quiere cambiar no podemos movernos sin pensar

-quizá lo que busca es regresar, recuerda que se nos escapó entre las dimensiones del tiempo

-¿también recuerdas eso?- ahora si estaba seguro de que Peruru recordaba mucho más de lo que decía y eso era peligroso-bien-pronuncio seriamente- basta de juegos Peruru ahora mismo me dirás que tanto recuerdas, esa memoria no es solo la de un milenio y ¿cómo es que se liberó tu sello?

-rio un poco mientras presionaba su flauta entre sus manos- el sello se liberó en el momento en que le brinde luz a las estrellas guardianas y ¿Qué tanto recuerdo? Lo suficiente como para saber que nuestro rey renació para la paz eterna

-¿a qué te refieres?

-a que ya le mostré al pequeño Seiya su vida del milenio de plata, bueno lo que pudo ser su vida si Iquelo no llegaba a intentar matarlo, ese demonio se mueve entre las dimensiones del tiempo y del espacio

-¿Qué?-Eliot estaba ahora si realmente molesto por lo que nuevamente intento atrapar a Peruru pero esta vez Peruru fue más rápido y logro elevarse con sus pequeñas alas esquivándolo –baja de ahí si no quieres que realmente me enfade ¿Cómo se te ocurre? –dijo molesto

-descuida solo le mostré el lugar del renacimiento, aunque no debes de que preocuparte, su memoria esta sellada

-esta sellada porque el rey helios no…-guardo silencio mientras analizaba las palabras de Peruru "ese demonio se mueve entre las dimensiones del tiempo" ¡claro! Cómo no se había dado cuenta, se recrimino a sí mismo, ¿Cómo era posible que Peruru lo notara y el no? Lo que ese demonio busca es esa puerta y si sus deducciones eran correctas entonces solo le restaba confiar en ellos para que no lo dejaran regresar al pasado, lo que el buscaba no era cambiar algo si no reescribir la historia…

-si, sí lo se, lo sé no quería un amor renacido de las cenizas, él quería que el amor surgiera natural, pues así sería un amor puro y sincero-sonrió dulcemente- entre más sincero y puro más poder... ¡claro ¡ ya entendí-termino diciendo muy emocionado mientras bajaba para colocarse frente a Eliot-no te enfades, además ellos no dejaran que iquelo regrese

-si yo también espero eso Peruru, y eso quiere decir que ha llegado la hora de revelar el pasado milenio de plata

-más bien el pasado de las estrellas…

S&S

Pese a la atmosfera deplorable que mostraba el panorama, no evito el salir a despejar un poco su mente

 **Flash back**

-Lo siento-se disculpó de inmediato al ver el rostro desconcertado de ambas sailors, sin más se puso de pie dispuesto a salir de la habitación

-mi espejo muestra un jardín extraño con una sombra cubriendo algunos resplandores, pensé que tu sabrías su significado-tranquilamente hablo Michiru logrando así que detuviera su intención de salir, después de todo las palabras de Seiya le calaron hondo, sin embargo ya no había tiempo de lamentaciones por lo ocurrido en el pasado-ese lugar nunca lo había visto

-investigamos con luna y Artemis lugares de la vía láctea y en ninguno apareció lugar semejante, tal vez en tu sistema…-Haruka también pensaba lo mismo que Michiru, lo ocurrido ya no se podía cambiar

-quieres decir que ese jardín podría ser de Kinmonku?

-no estamos seguras-Michuru se acercó con su espejo en mano para mostrarle el reflejo

Fin flas back

Su corazón nuevamente se aceleró al recordar ese lugar y es que no había sido el jardín lo que lo había impresionado si no el verse así mismo junto a Eliot y Peruru ¿acaso ellas lo habían visto?, su corazón comenzó a palpitar y su cabeza comenzó a doler, sentía que pronto perdería el equilibrio, imágenes confusas en su mente, él de niño jugando en aquel jardín junto a un Pegaso y…

-Deberías estar descansando- aquella voz lo devolvió a la realidad

Inmediatamente trato de recobrar compostura-también tú..-Finalmente dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-¿ tu hija ya se durmió? –trato de escucharse lo más naturalmente posible

-Siento sus palabras-se disculpó apenada- es solo que

Negó mientras la tomaba de ambos hombros y la veía fijamente-no trates de disculparte, es decir es una niña y aún es muy pequeña como para entender ciertas cosas, además si le sumamos el hecho de que su hogar fue atacado pues

-es un alivio el que el enemigo no la encontrara-delicadamente se deshizo de su agarre para ver el mismo panorama y abrasarse así misma- ¿seiya?

-¿si?

-yo quería decirte que…

-Se cómo te sientes y no es necesario el que te disculpes o el qué nos disculpemos mutuamente, creo que el lamentarnos por lo pasado ya no tiene caso o solución, me dejaste ir con la esperanza de que entrara alguien más a mi vida a hacerme feliz, así como yo te deje para que fueras feliz, más sin embargo ninguno contaba con el que nuestros corazones seguirían llamándose uno al otro a pesar de la distancia

-seiya…-susurro mientras sentía como era abrazada por detrás, esa calidez y esas palabras la inundaron en segundos haciéndola perder la razón al cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por esa sensación, Seiya simplemente sonrió mientras recargaba su mentón sobre su hombro abrazándola y acercándola aún más a su cuerpo para sentir su aroma

-¿recuerdas todo aquello qué te dije cuando regrese?-al sentir la afirmación de su bombón simplemente sonrió- pues nada de eso fue mentira, tu corazón en ese momento estaba atado a este mundo pero ahora…

-me gustaría que fuera tan fácil como lo haces sonar, me gustaría que pese a todo mis responsabilidades no fueran tan enormes, me gustaría poder hacerte feliz …

-me basta con saber qué tu corazón me pertenece-susurro sutilmente

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo –Seiya… la verdad es que mi corazón te ha pertenecido desde el día en qué…

-mamá…-a sus brazos y sin previo aviso llegaba su pequeña la cual abrazo sus piernas sin dudar para hundir su rostro entre su largo vestido blanco mientras lagrimas brotaban sin parar ocasionando el qué Seiya se alejara de inmediato

-no me dio tiempo de detenerla, en cuanto despertó quiso venir contigo –Endimión llegaba con paso seguro pasando de Seiya para apartar a su hija de su madre

-¿lo ves? te dije que mamá se encontraba bien-dijo con cariño mientras se agachaba para acariciar la cabeza de su pequeña

De alguna manera en ese instante al ver la sonrisa compresiva de su bombón hacia su pequeña y esa mirada de Endimión se sintió nuevamente remplazado, así que simplemente termino serrando sus puños con impotencia para después alejarse silenciosamente

S&S

¿Qué ocurre Sailor Plut? Pregunto Sailor Saturn al ver cómo es que repentinamente balanceaba su arma

-se acercan…

Y repentinamente detrás de ella las puertas del tiempo se abrieron

S&S

-¿que fue eso?

-están en las puertas, esa gran perturbación provino de ese lugar-Sailor Vinus anuncio mientras abría la puerta y Yaten se incorporada de la cama rápidamente con su broche de transformación en mano

S&S

-Provino de ahí…

Corría detrás de Sailor Mercury, realmente era rápida pues Sailor Maker apenas si le seguía el paso

-¿dónde esta fighter?-pregunto Sailor Healer que se unía a sus compañeras

-probablemente con nuestra reina-Sailor Urano anunciaba

-Sailor Saturn!-grito horrorizada Sailor Neptuno al verla herida al pie de una puerta abierta, todas pararon su camino, sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter apenas llegaban, no se imaginaban como habían entrado si ellas estaban alertas

Inmediatamente Sailor Healer se acercó a Sailor Saturn para poder curarla, un bonito resplandor verde apareció entre sus manos el cual de inmediato cubrió el cuerpo de la pequeña Sailor scout

-increible- sailor vinus alagaba su trabajo mientras veía como el cuerpo de saturn recobraba poco a poco color y sus ensangrentadas manos se curaban en segundos

-pero ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?-demandaba respuesta Endimión el cual traía a su hija de la mano y la neo reina venía a su lado –¿dónde está sailor plut?

-adentro-sailor Satur abría los ojos-fue repentino, no lo sentimos venir, cuando reaccionamos ambas estábamos en el suelo una sobra extraña apareció y

-sailor plut ¿estaba herida?-Endimión pregunto alterado pues si estaba herida ¿Cómo es que había entrado detrás del enemigo?

-en realidad..-bajo su mirada recordando ese instante

 **Flash back**

Ambas quedaron tendidas en el suelo bastante heridas, sin embargo aunque débilmente lograron ponerse de pie, el gran sabio, el principie diamante, esmeralda y zafiro estaban frente a ellas ¿Cómo habían entrado?

-Háganse a un lado-demandaba Diamante

-de ninguna manera, jugar con el tiempo está prohibido no se los permitiré-estaba lista para atacar pero de inmediato una gran mano obscura salió de la bola de cristal para colocarse sobre su cuello empujándola hacia dentro, sailor saturn quiso atacar pero simplemente no vio venir el ataque de Esmeralda …

¡acabare contigo!-Esmeralda estaba lista para derribarla, ya alcanzaría después a su príncipe

-laser de estrella fugaz!-el ataque termino con Esmeralda en segundos

-¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupa

-sailor, sailor Plut está dentro

 **Fin flash back**

-Estas diciendo que Seiya entro

-afirmo mientras se ponía de pie, ahora ¿Qué hacer?

S&S

Realmente no tenía idea de hacia dónde se dirigía, solo caminaba en línea recta, ni siquiera sabía porque había entrado, fue solo un impulso, -¡demonios!-ahora mismo se maldecía por actuar así pero ahora aunque quisiera no podía regresar pues al dar media vuelta solo vio penumbra

S&S

-cree que hizo bien al dejarla solo así

Afirmo sus palabras pues desde hacía varios segundos habían arrojado a Sailor Plut por algún lugar no sin antes robarle una llave

-ella no me sirve, con esta llave podré viajar al pasado

S&S

-¿te has vuelto loca? No podemos entrar a ese lugar-Maker trataba de detener a su hermana sosteniendo su brazo firmemente

-nuestro hermano está ahí dentro así que su majestad lo sentimos pero con o sin su permiso entraremos-Healer hablaba decidida

-ese lugar es un laberinto, solo eh entrado dos veces, el dios Chronos es omnipotente a nadie le muestra el camino correcto, podremos acabar en cualquier dimensión.

-y que sugiere … ¿quedarnos así como si nada?

-por supuesto que no, Seiya se arriesgó mucho al salvarme así que es mi turno de traerlo de vuelta

-¿te das dado cuenta de lo que dices?, podrías quedar atrapada dentro, ¡por Dios !

-¡sailor plut también está dentro!, y sé que tú también as entrado Endimión así que los únicos que conocemos al menos un camino somos tu y yo..-dijo desafiante mientras lo encaraba con sus celestes

-si tanto quieren entrar, necesitaran esto-sailor saturn mostraba una llave que le extendía a la neo reina serena -siento haberla tomado sin tu permiso pequeña dama-se disculpó de inmediato ante la pequeña que no pronunciaba palabra, simplemente estaba tratando de asimilar el hecho de que su mamá arriesgaría su vida por ese sujeto y él que su padre se mostrara preocupado por su amiga plu … no entendía y en ese momento un enojo indescriptible se apodero de ella y sin pensarlo empujo a su madre para entrar a las puertas corriendo

-¡pequeña dama!

-¡Hija!

-¡Serena!

Continuara…

Notas de la autora

Holaa muchas gracias por sus reviws y animos para continuar esta historia que apenas comienza, muchas dudas lo sé, tratare de no demorar mucho en las actualizaciones y descuiden este fic tendrá la palabra FIN así que paciencia por favor, pueden darme algunas sugerencias estoy abierta a cualquier opinión … nos seguimos leyendo

Su amiga

 **tSuKi Ai KoU**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 7

LAS PUERTAS DEL TIEMPO

PARTE II

Ciertamente el ambiente de ese lugar siempre le había provocado escalofríos, no le gustaba, simplemente se sentía una intrusa ahí pero ella sabía que pese a que no le gustara desde que fundo Tokio de cristal de alguna manera ese lugar también formaba parte de todo lo que tenía que proteger

 **Flash back**

-esto es una locura, no puedes entrar solo así-demando Endimión mientras tomaba su mano impidiendo el que siguiera a su pequeña

-mi hija está dentro!

-lo dices solo por ella o por ese sujeto

-ya basta ustedes dos!- sailor saturn hablo enojada-lamento hablarle así su majestad pero la pequeña dama es la menos culpable de sus problemas, está asustada así que si me lo permite yo quisiera

-negó mientras se calmaba- ciertamente nadie conoce el camino correcto, podríamos perdernos, de lo único que estoy segura es de que nuestro poder nos guiara a un camino correcto

-¿qué quieres decir?

-el poder del cristal de plata me muestra el camino para no perderme así que tal vez si ustedes usan el poder de sus planetas guardianes quizá también puedan moverse sin perderse

-es solo una teoría ¿no es así?

-así es Sailor Maker, solo es una teoría

-pero es lo único que tenemos así que todas entraremos

 **Fin flash back**

Ese era el plan, entrar todas juntas y por parejas, más sin embargo al poner un pie dentro una corriente de aire feroz las hizo practicante volar en diferentes direcciones a todas, ella quedo sola y lo peor era que no sentía el cristal de plata dentro de ella, estaba perdida no veía nada salvo penumbra y neblina

…S & S…

-¿Sucede algo hermano?

-mi reina ha entrado-una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras presionaba su puño asegurándose de que la llave que había robado seguía ahí, realmente la suerte estaba de su lado pues cuando arrojaron a Sailor Plut, con su poder logro extraer una llave sin que el gran sabio y ese tal iquelo lo notaran

-¿qué quieres decir?

-solo sígueme-pronuncio al momento de girar a la derecha cuando justo frente a ellos el gran sabio giraba hacia la izquierda

…S & S…

-Este lugar es escalofriante, no puedo imaginar cómo es que Sailor Plut podía vivir aquí –caminaba lentamente entre todas esas puertas Sailor Mars negándose a separase de su compañera, si bien no se llevaban del todo, al menos tuvo suerte de no quedar sola en ese lugar

-tenemos que encontrar a la pequeña dama y buscar la salida–Sailor Urano hablaba más que nada pensando en el bienestar de su compañera Sailor Neptune

sys

"diamante" su cuerpo se paralizó al verlo de espaldas junto a su hermano, debía alejarse de ese lugar de inmediato, sin embargo al retroceder asustada, tropezó con su propio vestido lo que provoco el que diamante girara la mirada

Esa mirada justo sobre ella, como odiaba el que la vera así, la dejaba indefensa y totalmente asustada

-parece que la suerte esta de mi lado, ¿no lo crees así mi reina?- lentamente se acercaba con una sonrisa a punto de activar su tercer ojo

-¡ni se te ocurra tocarla! Una voz salvadora resonó al mismo tiempo en que una bola de energía pasaba justo frente a Diamante obligándolo a retroceder, Serena simplemente sintió como es que alguien la obligaba a ponerse de pie tomándola de la mano para en segundos correr y alejarse de ahí antes de que Diamante reaccionara

-No me sueltes-dijo firmemente mientras presionaba su mano, no tenía idea de cómo es que la había encontrado, simplemente en algún momento había sentido su corazón aselarse y en segundos su broche de transformación le había mostrado un camino de luz que no dudo en seguir

-no lo hare…-respondió con una sonrisa mientras se aferraba aún más a su mano, no le importaba ya donde estaba mientras él estuviera a su lado, o más bien Sailor Fighter en ese momento, aunque realmente no sentía diferencia en aquella cálida mano que la sujetaba con firmeza

-¿sabes cómo salir de aquí?

-nego mientras presionaba una llave –¿fighter?-llamo mientras paraba su camino

-¿si?

-no sabía cómo se sentía, sabía que sin duda era Seiya quien estaba frente a ella, solo que sentía un poco raro el decirle esas cosas siendo una chica y fighter pareció darse cuenta, por lo que deshizo su transformación, no era el momento sabían que diamante y el gran Sabio andaban por los alrededores pero en ese momento no le importo y fighter dio aparición a Seiya Kou

-te… ¿te gustaría cambiar el pasado?

-¿que?

-es decir cambiar algo de…

-negó mientras se paraba justo frente a ella-escúchame bien bombón lo que sucedió no se pude cambiar, errores, mentiras, malos entendidos, y aunque no lo creas yo estoy feliz de estar aquí y ahora contigo

-pero

-sé que no son las mejores circunstancias, es decir un loco te secuestro antes que yo

-Seiya-no evito reír ante la broma, después de todo Seiya siempre seria Seiya kou y lo confirmo acercándose a sus brazos para abrazarlo

-al fin te encentro reina mía..-Diamante llegaba desde las aturas listo para atacar

Sys

-de todas las personas teníamos que encontrarnos con usted-mascullo entre dientes mientras seguían caminando en círculos

-descuiden que el sentimiento es mutuo Sailors Starlights , de todas maneras no sé qué hacen aquí ustedes siguen siendo unas intrusas

-pues estas intrusas salvaron a tu reina, ¡demonios!

-Healer

-lo siento Maker pero al menos debería estar agradecido

-doblemos a la derecha , creo que ya sé por dónde ir..-dijo seguro

-valla conoce el territorio del tiempo.¿ Porque será?

-Healer ese no es nuestro asunto-regaño Sailor Maker, aunque la verdad ella también tenía que decirle unas cuantas cosas

Sys

Hacía poco había recobrado la conciencia, si bien no estaba completamente recuperada, podía caminar y estaba segura de que los enemigos no eran los únicos dentro de las puertas, no pudo evitar el asustarse al tocar su traje, faltaban llaves, eso sin duda la preocupo así que comenzó a dirigirse a la salida, cuando la vio a la lejanía ¿Qué hacía ahí?

-pequeña dama!-con gran alegría se dirigió a ella para abrazarla fraternalmente como siempre lo hacía más sin embargo Plut no advirtió lo que sucedió después, la pequeña la empujo sin delicadeza alguna al mismo tiempo en que le dirigía una mirada llena de rencor

-¡eres una mentirosa!-dijo sin delicadeza alguna- me dijiste que eras mi amiga, me dijiste que eras su amiga cuando no era cierto

-pequeña dama no entiendo

-no digas tonterías, sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, ahora entiendo porque mi mamá te confino a este lugar sin poder salir, quería alejarte de él, pero aun así tu ibas al palacio con la excusa de verme a mi cuando en realidad ibas a verlo a el

Y ante esa mirada y esas lágrimas supo que ya lo sabía

SYS

-y si entramos a alguna puerta

-¿estás loca Sailor Vinus? no sabemos lo misteriosas que son, podrían enviarnos a un pasado más antiguo que el mismo milenio de plata. O a un futuro más alejado de esto-Sailor Jupiter hablaba más que segura, dudosa,

-bueno yo solo decía, es decir sería bueno que alguien pudiera cambiar algo de su vida ¿no lo crees?

-tú, ¿cambiarias algo?

-yo...tal vez…

SYS

-Por fin la encontré, esta es la puerta, esta es la puerta antigua –decía la voz dentro de la bola de cristal

Justo ahí estaba una puerta de hierro con escrituras ilegibles, parecían solo símbolos, garabatos y marcas estaban grabadas sobre ella

Esta puerta es única entre todas, hacía mucho que no la veía, tres mil años tarde en salir de ahí, tres mil años me tomo el regresar, ahora con el cristal obscuro en mis manos podre regresar para matar a esa maldita estrella y cambiar el futuro

-no pasaras!-una voz resonó desde el interior

-el rey Helios no permitirá que reescribas la historia-una voz más hablo

-pudiste escapar una vez pero no dejaremos que regreses… -termino de decir una voz femenina

-una vez escape de ustedes, ahora soy mucho más fuerte, regresare por mi cuerpo y ¡no habrá poder alguno que me detenga!..-proclamo mientras hacía resplandecer el cristal obscuro

Sys

-Artemis … Artemis –luna llegaba corriendo hacia su fiel compañero- tenemos que estar preparados, ya sé que busca ese ser, ese ser busca esa puerta, la puerta donde no existe el tiempo, la puerta más peligros que el dios Crhonos pudo crear

-te refieres a..-Artemis no lo creía

 **Flash back**

-Mi querida luna, Artemis, mis fieles guardianes de la luna llena, les mostrare un lugar que nadie puede traspasar, a mí me es prohibido siquiera el estar aquí, pero tienen que saberlo, este es el lugar del tiempo y ahí al fondo esta una puerta, una puerta donde el tiempo no existe

-no entiendo

-esa puerta tiene el poder de reescribir la historia, las puertas del tiempo te permiten viajar al pasado y futuro, pero al traspasar esta puerta tu alma toma el lugar de tu yo pasado o tu yo futuro

 **Fin flash back**

-la reina Serenity nos habló de ella, entonces… ese ser busca regresar su alma al pasado

SYS

Su cabeza le dolía a horrores, estaba totalmente desubicada y algo perturbada, la mirada de diamante era lo último que recordaba antes de que en un acto desesperado tomara la llave del tiempo y… rayos! Asustada se incorporó de inmediato ¿dónde estaba? Ciertamente la cama donde se encontraba era bastante cómoda, cortinas color crema de fina ceda a su alrededor, un pequeño tocador y un aroma a vainilla bastante relajante inundo sus fosas nasales al ver cómo es que la puerta era lentamente abierta y lo que vio sin duda la desconcertó aún más

-Se … Seiya?..

-Hasta que despierta bella señorita

Esa voz, no, no era seiya , mas sin embargo se le parecía bastante o al menos esa fue su impresión, su cabellera al igual que la de Seiya estaba atada, el color era un poco diferente en lugar de ser azabache era un tono un poco más obscuro con pequeños toques plateados su vestimenta era extraña, traía puesto algo así como un traje de caballero muy parecido al que usaba Endimión con la diferencia de que no traía una espada a su costado y su capa era de un color plateado y lo más extraño era esa insignia en su frente, una hermosa pero pequeña estrella de 5 picos color dorada

Continuara…

Michas gracias por seguir está loca historia leo todos sus comentarios y de verdad gracias, aún tengo faltas ortográficas pero creo que ya voy mejorando ¿Qué pasara?

¿Reviws?

Su amiga

 **tSuKi Ai KoU**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

ILUSIÓN

Ciertamente se encontraba desconcertada ante lo que sucedía ¿Dónde estaba? y ¿Quién era él?

-tome esto, le hará bien-su tono era muy amable y esa mirada zafiro era idéntica, no, no idéntica porque así no la miraba Seiya, él la miraba de diferente forma así que por alguna extraña razón confió en él y tomo aquella taza, olía realmente a vainilla y su sabor era muy ligero y suave hacia bastante tiempo en realidad que no probaba algo así

-hace un momento me llamo…

-deténgase ahí

-es una orden

-atrápenlo

Unas voces detuvieron cualquiera que fuese su pregunta, unas voces que provenían de fuera de la habitación y en instantes la puerta se abrió para que apresuradamente entrara un pelinegro y serrara de inmediato

-¡demonios!..

-¡Seiya!-expreso con sorpresa al verlo de espaldas, sin duda alguna ese era Seiya

-bombón..-ante la voz volteo de inmediato y un sentimiento de alivio lo invadió más sin embargo aquel panorama no le gusto ¿Quién era ese sujeto? –valla yo despierto en una linda celda y tú en una cómoda cama- expreso bastante incrédulo- no sé quién sea pero será mejor que se aleje de mi bombón ahora mismo –ordeno, si bien no estaba en posición de ordenar no quería a nadie que no fuera él cerca de serena

"bombón"

Aquel sujeto de inmediato volteo y con una mirada no muy agradable, más sin embargo esa mirada no fue lo que lo sorprendió si no el parecido, si no fuera por esa extraña insignia en la frente y esas ropas juraría que estaba justo frente a su reflejo

-¿quien?

Tal fue la impresión de ambos que no notaron como es que la puerta fue abierta y enseguida entraban varios guardias que lo sujetaron con fuerza, Seiya no sintió aquello, sus zafiros estaban muy concentrados en esa mirada

-lo sentimos su majestad, no sabemos cómo fue que salió-solo esa voz hizo que Seiya y aquel sujeto reaccionaran ya que Serena se puso de pie tirando la taza en el proceso bastante asustada por la forma en que aquellas personas sujetaban a Seiya, claramente lo estaban lastimando

-Seiya..-sin pensarlo mucho corrió a él y en segundos encaro al desconocido…

Esa mirada… esa mirada era desafiante y al mismo tiempo suplicante, claramente era retadora y simplemente hermosa y pura, nunca había visto un mirar así, uno que hablaba por sí mismo, uno no dispuesto a dejarse intimidar por cualquiera, esa mirada reflejaba su alma enamorada y atormentada…

-caballeros, suéltenlo y déjenos -hablo tranquilamente –descuiden saben que me sé cuidar solo, después de todo qué tan peligrosos pueden ser una hermosa dama y un celoso caballero

Menciono sin temor a equivocarse, en ese instante la mirada celeste cambio de inmediato lo mismo que esos labios que ahora expresaban una sonrisa, y por alguna razón deseó en ese momento que aquella mirada y esa sonrisa fueran dirigidas a él

…S&S…

El ambiente si bien no era tenso tampoco podría llegar a llamarse agradable, serena tomaba firmemente la mano de Seiya y aquel sujeto solo los miraba fijamente, esperando quizá a que rompieran el silencio

-bien-tuvo que hablar él primero- ahora que ambos están bien podrían decirme ¿quiénes son? y ¿cómo es que entraron a ilusión?

-¿Ilusión?-Seiya fue el primero en sorprenderse

-afirmo- están en territorios de ilusión y yo soy su rey, mi nombre es Heliust y por lo que escuche su nombre es Seiya –Seiya afirmo con una pequeña reverencia después de todo y aunque no le agradara él era el rey -y el de usted hermosa dama es ¿bombón?

-si-afirmo-digo NO- de inmediato se retractó abochornada y sonrojada ocasionando una risa muy peculiar

-¿no?

-bueno lo que pasa es que

-solo yo la llamo así su majestad-dijo orgulloso

-oh entiendo, entonces…

-mi nombre es serena

-serena bombón

-seiya!-regaño de inmediato dándole un pequeño golpe y esta vez fue el turno de Helius de reír abiertamente logrando que tanto Serena como Seiya sonrieran apenados, después de todo el ambiente ahora se había vuelto diferente por aquella pequeña acción sabían que podían confiar en el

-lamento mucho si escape de sus guardias pero realmente me asuste al despertar y no ver a bombón por ningún lado, vera lo que sucede es que

-venimos de un lugar lejano su majestad-Serena tomo la palabra si bien estaba aún confundida por su aspecto y por el lugar donde estaban sabía que no podían hablar de mas, claramente habían entrado a una de las tantas puertas del tiempo

-¿qué tan lejano?

-muy lejano créame…

-seiya!-otra vez reprendió, estaba más que claro que Seiya no tenía idea de que es lo que había sucedido y que se encontraban en una línea temporal desconocida al menos por unos segundos alguien tenía que mantener la cordura – a lo que nos referimos es que –se mordió el labio no podía decirle que quizá venían del futuro o peor aún del pasado aunque realmente no tenía ni idea de que tiempo era realmente

-somos dos amantes que están escapando de sus responsabilidades –Seiya dijo de inmediato y antes de que serena dijera algo más le dedico una mirada cálida, de esas que le decían que todo estaría bien y de esas miradas que no pasaron desapercibidas por Heliust que los miro un poco desconfiado- vera a ella la comprometieron a la fuerza, y aun cuando estaba enamorada de mi por el bien de su pueblo decidió casarse, yo no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados así que idee un plan y me la robe-dijo bastante confiado-pero las cosas no salieron muy bien la guardia nos siguió hasta los confines del bosque, pude quedarme a pelear un poco pero teníamos que salir de inmediato así que en la obscuridad de la noche corrimos sin rumbo fijo , hasta que un ogro

-¿ogro?

-seiya-nuevamente reprendió, lo que estaba diciendo tenia coherencia, ella misma se la estaba creyendo hasta que claro dijo ogro

-bueno no era un ogro-corrigió, ni siquiera tena idea si aquel rey sabía lo que era un ogro- pero algo realmente grande nos asustó así que perdimos el rumbo , los guardias se escuchaban demasiado cerca y por más que corríamos parecía que el bosque no tenía fin hasta que..

-una luz aprecio frente a nosotros, sin pensarlo nos dirigimos a ella y pues bueno, despertamos aquí—corto de inmediato, Seiya estaba demasiado inspirado quizá en algún cuento que leyó y si al menos quería averiguar algo eso dé la luz ayudaría, después de todo los guardines que ella conocía de ilusión aparecían mediante algún bonito resplandor

-entiendo

-¿entiende?-ambos lo miraron incrédulos pues Seiya pese a que se esforzó pensó que tal vez lo tacharía de loco y no le creería ni una sola palabra

-puede que su historia no sea del todo cierta, no sé en qué están mintiendo pero yo al ser el rey de ilusión puedo ver sus almas y aunque no lo crean, sus almas son dos perfectas piezas que se complementan, además de ser poseedoras de pureza, solo quiero que sepan esto, a ilusión solo se puede entrar de tres formas, una es soñando, otra es siendo invitado por sus guardianes y la ultima es por linaje y al menos que tenga un hermano perdido que lo dudo aun pese a nuestro parecido, dudo mucho que mis guardianes siendo como son los hayan invitado a tomar el té , así que deduzco que tal vez sus deseos más profundos fueron los que los dirigieron aquí.

-¿deseos?

-afirmo mientras se dirigía a la gran cortina que cubría la ventana para en instantes abrirla y dejar más que sorprendidos a ambos, el paisaje era realmente hermoso

…S&S…

De pronto se encontraron todos en el mismo sitio, no sabían cómo es que había sucedido pero después de una gran perturbación simplemente frente a sus ojos habían aparecido todos sus compañeros, todos estaban reunidos, todos excepto dos personas demás de ya encontrarse en los pasillos del palacio, ninguno sabia como es que habían salido de las puertas del tiempo o quizá…

-han desaparecido, las puertas del tiempo han desaparecido

-que significa eso

-dios mío! La puerta prohibida…-Plut decía horrorizada al ver frente a sus ojos una puerta totalmente destruida y fue cuando todos se percataron de ello, era verdad frente a ellos restos de una puerta y escombros

…S&S…

Los tres caminaban por los alrededores, el paisaje era simplemente hermoso, el cielo era de un color azul celeste con pequeños destellos que brillaban con gran intensidad, el pasto era de un color verde olivo con infinidad de flores de diferentes tamaños y colores, se podía observar desde donde se encontraban un hermoso lago con un gigantesco árbol justo a un lado donde se podía apreciar desde la distancia un pequeño columpio, mariposas revoloteando, una que otra abeja y algunos pajarillos de colores, unos colores algo extraños que jamás habían visto y la hermosa fuente era aún más llamativa el agua que brotaba se veía cristalina y pura

-esto es simplemente hermoso!-serena no evito dar algunas vueltas entre las rosas , nunca imagino lugar más hermoso que Tokio de cristal, por un momento se permitió olvidar la situación que los condujo ahí

-bombón es una persona muy peculiar

-Serena… Solo yo puedo decirle bombón- se atrevió a decir olvidándose de que frente a él estaba el rey todo ese lugar

no evito reir un poco y Seiya sonrió circunstancialmente era extraño el parecido que mantenían-¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-adelante pregúntame lo que quieras, es decir pregunte lo que quiera, después de todo estamos en su reino

-de acuerdo pero me gustaría que fuera a solas y después de comer, sabe no eh comido en toda la mañana y muero de hambre

…S&S…

-Y que sugieren entonces, que nos quedemos a esperar a ver si desaparecemos, o algo cambia?

-¿dónde está serena?

-lo más probable sea que atravesó una puerta antes de que ese ser pasara por esta puerta

-es decir que está en algún lugar del tiempo

-Pasado o quizá futuro, no podemos saberlo, las puertas del tiempo han desaparecido eso quiere decir que no podrán regresar

-¿Cómo que no regresara?-alterada y con lágrimas pronunciaba la pequeña dama- ¡estas mintiendo!

-pequeña dama el tiempo es misterioso, y yo …

Y lo que fuese a decir sailor plu murió al instante en que dos resplandores aparecían frente a todos

-no puedo creerlo, llegamos demasiado tarde…- Eliot decía preocupado tomando un trozo de aquellos restos de lo que una vez fue la puerta prohibida

-pero como es que

-al igual que ustedes nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que el enemigo busca, lo que el enemigo quiere no es cambiar la historia si no reescribirla y si hace eso todos los aquí presentes desapareceremos

…S&S…

-estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias..-hacía mucho tiempo que no mostraba su verdadero yo y Seiya se sintió satisfecho al ver esa hermosa sonrisa

-te digo que si el rey Helos se entera que otra vez lo hiciste se molestara contigo

-siempre me regaña pero al final me lo agradece

Unas voces infantiles se acercaban, unas voces no desconocidas para ninguno de los ahí presentes

-saludos rey helos

-su majestad

Ambos reverenciaron y al alzar la vista se sorprendieron al ver a aquellas visitas, aunque la sorpresa venia de ambas partes, Seiya toco la mano de su bombón por debajo de la mesa para que insinuara el que los conocía, debían disimular

-creo que por fin tenías razón Eliot tanto chocolate me ha afectado, estoy viendo doble, no espera creo que…

-pero que sorpresa-rápidamente el rey intervino interrumpiéndolo, en instantes con su sola mirada y al ver cómo es que Eliot no paraba de ver a serena se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, y en segundos Eliot comprendió el mensaje

-vemos que tiene visitas

-si y unas muy familiares, tú no eres…

-Seiya, Serena, quiero presentarles a mis guardianes, el pequeño es Peruru y él es Eliot ambos me protegen a mí y a ilusión –nuevamente interrumpió, Peruru no había captado el mensaje aún

-Mucho gusto – dijeron ambos con una sonrisa más sin embargo Peruru no evito volar con sus pequeñas alas hacia Serena

-tus ojos son diferentes, pero…

-Peruru que te parece si le muestras el lago y juegas con ella

-¿jugar?!

-enserio me da permiso su majestad, promete no regañarme como la última vez –dijo ilusionado mientras tomaba su flautín con fuerza entre sus manos

-si pero solo puedes jugar con ella, Seiya se quedara conmigo

-pero…

-pero que suerte bombón, anda ve que yo te espero aquí-dijo confiado más sin embargo quizá ya sabía la razón del que Serena no se quedara

-pero..-y toda palabra a decir se quedó en el aire ante un sonido muy peculiar y el desaparecer de dos personas

-descuida estará bien, Peruru a pesar de su apariencia es muy astuto

-lo se…-dijo sin pensar y el rey sonrió, sus sospechas se estaban aclarando

-ahora si Seiya, quiero la verdad, yo sé cuando alguien miente y al tener un parecido extraordinario conmigo puedo deducir que mientes igual o peor que yo así que será mejor que me digas quienes son en realidad, porque esa media luna creciente en la frente de Serena es una marca de linaje ¡Del linaje de la luna!,-termino gritando un poco

-su majestad- Eliot tuvo que intervenir pues el rey estaba perdiendo la paciencia y prueba de ello era su insignia que comenzaba a brillar

-Helios trato de calmarse, no podía perder compostura, aún no se recuperaba de la última vez, tenía que guardar energía –de acuerdo acompáñame, te mostrare la razón por la cual es que quiero la verdad

…S&S…

-Aunque quisiéramos no podemos hacer nada salvo esperar, lamento decirlo pero aún aunque quisiera no puedo utilizar el poder mis llaves si no existe alguna puerta que atravesar-afligida se atrevió a decir

-te refieres que solo debemos esperar así como si nada?, Setsuna yo se tu poder va más allá de tus llaves quizá puedas hacer algo para traer a Serena de vuelta

-ahora resulta que la quieres a tu lado

-Sailor Vinus!

-lo siento Aremis pero

-no Sailor Vinus, ese no es nuestro asunto, el rey Endimion está preocupado y si Sailor Plut sabe de alguna forma para traerlos de vuelta sería mejor que nos lo dijera antes de que sea demasiado tarde

-¿tarde?

-no sabemos que podría pasar, una acción del pasado podría hacer que alguno de nosotros no existiera

-el gato banco tiene razón..-Peruru por fin se atrevió a hablar- no conozco mucho de su mundo pero si puedo decirles que si ese ser llega al jardin del renacimiento la existencia de todos los aquí presentes corre peligro

-¿jardin del renacimiento?

-Peruru cierra esa boca-Eliot regaño de inmediato

-oh no, ahora sí que ustedes hablaran si no quieren que ruede una pequeña cabeza-Sailor Urano hablo enfadada

-¿acaso me estas amenazando?

-por supuesto que si ¡demonios!- no pudo más acerco su espada justo en el cuello del pequeño Peruru mas sin embargo con una sonrisa Peruru desapareció en un instante

-donde se fue!

-chicas cálmense-sensatamente hablo –discutiendo no lograremos nada

-Elit tiene razón, mi mama desapareció no podemos perder la cabeza

-la pequeña dama tiene razón y lamento decirles que aunque quisiera ayudar no puedo, todo esto se me ha salido de las manos, así que solo les hablare del verdadero enemigo

-¿el verdadero enemigo? Es decir que Black Moon no es nuestro enemigo

-si y no, debido a las circunstancias creo que ha llegado la hora de revelarles porque ilusión esta involucrado en esta batalla

…S&S…

-¡increíble!..- sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, frente a él había un gran cuadro, no más bien una pintura, donde se encontraba una hermosa chica, vestía con un sencillo vestido color carmesí, estaba descalza sosteniendo entre sus manos una hermosa pero extraña rosa, su piel si bien no era morena, era clara , peinaba de dos largas coletas su cabello era dorado mezclado con toques plateados pero sin duda lo que más llamo su atención es que juraría que ella era su bombón si no fuera por esa mirada, sus ojos eran de un color grisáceo bastante hermoso lo mismo que su resplandeciente sonrisa

-ella es luna

-dio un largo suspiro, la mirada de Eliot se ensombreció mientras sonreía melancólicamente - me volvía loco cada vez que llegaba sin avisar, -dio un largo suspiro melancólico recordando su hermosa sonrisa- como te dije solo se puede entrar aquí de tres maneras y ella entraba por la puerta de más difícil acceso, los sueños, para poder entrar tienes que tener un sueño realmente hermoso, y no hablo de paz- se permitió reír un poco- hablo de un sueño nada egoísta , puro , sincero que venga al mismo tiempo de tus más profundos deseos ¿sabes cuál es?

-pues, cada quien tiene sus propios deseos y quieras o no en algún momento se vuelven egoístas –Seiya se permitió responder- ningún corazón es igual

-tienes razón, pero ella-sonrio diferente y Seiya conocía esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa era la misma que ponía cada que la veía feliz o se imaginaba a su bombón- ella me volvió loco desde la primera vez que la vi ¿su sueño? ser libre y enamorarse

Flash back

-¿Quien anda ahí?-pregunto extrañado, había salido a dar un paseo nocturno , por así llamarlo ya que en ilusión no existía la obscuridad, cuando de pronto vio un destello cerca del lago, sus guardines estaban en el palacio, por lo que descarto el que fuera alguno de ellos, cautelosamente se acercó y fue cuando la vio, nunca antes había visto a alguien así, su cabellera larga se movía al son del viento , era una chica sin duda alguna su mirada se notaba asustada pero a la vez sorprendida y extasiada ,ella al escuchar su voz no dudo en esconderse tras el gran árbol que fue lo primero que se le ocurrió

-no te hare daño-comenzó a acercarse cada vez más hasta quedar justo frente al gran árbol

-¿quién eres?-su voz era demasiado suave y por extraño que le pareciera de cierta manera le provoco un escalofrió desconocido que recorrió todo su cuerpo

-la pregunta es , ¿quién eres tú?, sabes que nadie puede entrar aquí

-pues ni yo sé que hago aquí.-replico de inmediato saliendo de su escondite, esa voz no le provoco temor por lo que sin dudar se mostró – dime tu ¿sabes dónde estamos?

-la miro extrañado pues su belleza no pasaba desapercibida, esos ojos grisáceos sin duda lo cautivaron- pues estamos

-bueno no importa-sonrio despreocupada- este lago es hermoso.. Dime ¿aquí vives?-preguntó inocente mientras se acercaba a él y lo miraba fijamente una mirada que provoco un ligero sonrojo-ah ya se! eres uno de esos hombres que solo buscan a chicas bonitas para aprovecharse de ellas..-dijo confiada-pero debo advertirte que yo no soy como todas

-a no?..-por extraño que le pareciera se animó a seguirle el juego

-cla.. claro que no..-retrocedió ante su cercanía al mismo tiempo en que se sonrojaba, esa mirada zafiro era muy penetrante-aunque seas un chico guapo no dejare que..

-ah entonces piensa que soy un chico atractivo

-yo..yo no dije eso..-titubeo mientras se sonrojaba hasta las orejas lo que provoco su risa..-oye no te burles yo solo

-me llamo Helios –se permitió hablar informalmente- y tu bombón ¿cómo te llamas?

Fin flash back

-raro no lo crees?, tú la llamas igual a como yo solía llamarla , sabes ¿porque la llamo así?

-en realidad..-se permitió dudar un poco pues en sí ni el mismo sabia de donde había sacado tan dulce sobrenombre quizá.. por su peinado quiso indagar

y con una sonrisa al ver su expresión saco de su bolsillo un hermoso pétalo de una flor, una muy extraña a su parecer, el color era como el de un arcoíris pero a la vez era fascinante pues brillaba cual diamante además desprendía un aroma agradable, se dio cuenta de que esa flor era la misma del retrato

-este es el pétalo de un bombón, una flor que solo crece aquí en ilusión y rara vez se deja ver en mi planeta

-¿su planeta? Es decir que

-así es, es algo complicado de explicar, solo te diré que mi existencia va más allá de simples sueños

-su majestad si me permite decirlo yo no creo que él deba –prudentemente hablo Eliot, esa información era muy valiosa como para decírsela a alguien a la ligera

-¿puedo preguntarle algo?

-adelante

-habla de ella, no sé pero me da la impresión de que por alguna razón usted ya no la ve o quizá ella esta

-es como si lo estuviera –dijo melancólico mientras serraba un poco sus ojos-lo nuestro es algo imposible, su deber esta fuera de aquí y desde que sucedió aquello ya no la eh vuelto a ver

…S&S…

-te gusta

-es delicioso-sonrío mientras daba un último mordisco a ese cono de galleta, tenía mucho tiempo sin probar un helado, se encontraba solo balanceándose en el columpio mientras Peruru estaba sentado a su lado mirando el lago

-a ella también le encantaban, el de fresa era su favorito..

-a ella?

-afirmo con una sonrisa- luna

-¿luna?

-te le pareces mucho incluso ella también viene de la luna, eso quiere decir que quizá la conoces o son hermanas –sonrío un poco-¿por qué lo sé? Tu linaje no es algo que se oculte

-eres muy listo, pensé que si desaparecía mi insignia tal vez-callo al escuchar la risa de pururú

-lo siento es solo que debes ser muy ingenua como para pensar que el rey Helos realmente no sabe quién eres

-quieres decir que

-sonrio- así es en este momento debe estar interrogando a tu amigo

-Bombon!

Escucho que la llamaban y fue cuando vio cómo es que Seiya se acercaba seguido de Eliot y el rey Helios

Ahora se encontraban en un hermoso salón que realmente parecía despacho u oficina una gran ventana donde se apreciaba todo el jardín, un pequeño escritorio con un cómodo sillón donde se encontraba Helios sentado al mismo tiempo en que buscaba algo entre sus cajones ante la atenta mirada de Seiya, mientras que Peruru y Eliot solo estaban de pie observando toda reacción de serena que solo contemplaba aquella hermosa pintura, si no fueran por los ojos y el ligero cambio en el color de su cabellera juraría que era ella.

-lo encontré-sonrió orgulloso mientras se ponía de pie, en sus manos traía una pequeña caja- serena podrías abrirla por favor

Al oír la voz salió de su impresión de la pintura y de inmediato se acercó, Helios se la entrego y serena en instantes desato el pequeño listón azulado para poder ver su contenido, y valla que se sorprendió, dentro había un juego de aretes, unos idénticos a los que Seiya traía puestos, unas hermosas lunas de plata

-¿que es bombón?-Seiya pregunto intrigado y Helios confirmo toda sospecha, ahora sí, era tiempo de hablar con la verdad. Helios tomo la caja de sus manos, la serró, volvió a colocar el liston nuevamente y la guardo

-bien, ahora si por favor Serena, Seiya podrían decirme la verdad. ¿Como es que el gran cronos les dio acceso a las puertas del tiempo y más importante aún que está pasando en el futuro que los obligo a traspasar las barreras del tiempo

-mi nombre, mi nombre es Serenity, Neo reina de Tokio de cristal-Serena hablo un poco dudosa más sin embargo al ver esos aretes supo que realmente estaban en el pasado pero un pasado aún más antiguo que el milenio de plata

-Serenity, es decir que eres una de las tantas rencarnaciones de la diosa de la luna, Selene

-¿Selene?

-afirmo mientras suspiraba y tomaba asiento, tenía que pensar pues aún el mismo no les revelaba su verdadera identidad

-Selene es la temible diosa de la luna-se atrevió a contestar Peruru

"temible"

-digamos que ilusión y la luna no llevan buenas relaciones-Eliot menciono mientras se acercaba a su rey

-¿buenas? La luna no nos quiere-Peruru dijo berrinchudo mientras se cruzaba de brazos –se creen mucho por poseer el cristal de plata ja si supieran que

-Peruru… -Eliot reprendió de inmediato

-las casualidades no existen, por alguna razón están aquí así que permítanme presentarme como es debido, mi nombre es Helios rey de Kinmonkou planeta protector de sus estrellas guardinas, Healer, Maker y Fignter ,mi misión es muy importante dentro de la vía láctea pues al proteger las estrellas protejo sus semillas estelares las cuales dan vida a ilusión, que es donde nos encontramos, así es yo protejo la luz –finalizo con seguridad de sus palabras

-entonces ellos

-yo soy Eliot protejo los deseos de las personas y Peruru

-sus dulces sueños-interrumpió con una pequeña reverencia- aunque parezca que protegemos lo mismo no es así, mi trabajo es más complicado, las pesadillas son muy insistentes-finalizo presionando su flautín

-¿pesadillas?-Serena pareció muy desconcertada con aquella información

-nuestra lucha es contra los demonios que posee toda persona, es decir contra sus deseos y sueños negativos, realmente nosotros y este mundo no existe

-¿que?!-ahora sí se mostró la sorpresa en Serena y Seiya que no entendieron

-veamos cómo les explicó…

-¿alguna vez has deseado algo con gran insistencia?-Peruru se permitió responder y ante la afirmación de ambos prosiguió-bien pues esa energía que desprende tu deseo puro e inocente y a la vez no egoísta llega a el cristal de las estrellas y los sueños

-¿cristal de las estrellas y los sueños?

-Helios afirmo después de todo el pequeño les estaba explicando de alguna manera entendible por lo que con un asentimiento le indico que prosiguiera- ese cristal es muy poderoso por lo que una persona no puede mantenerlo en su corazón debido a que los malos deseos también existen

-y es ahí donde entramos nosotros, Peruru y yo somos parte del cristal, como les explicamos yo protejo los deseos purificándolos y Peruru los sueños

-mi misión es mantener alejado al fantasma de los sueños que cada vez se hace más fuerte

-¿fantasma de los sueños?

-un ser maligno que nacio gracias a la negatividad de todos los seres vivos de la via láctea, realmente es el primer enemigo al que nos enfrentamos pues solo conmigo y Eliot bastaba para mantener este lugar a salvo pero…

-ilusion fue creada a partir de mis deseos y sueños –sonrió un poco – este lugar lo cree con el poder de mi estrella, necesitaba un lugar donde los deseos y los sueños puros descansaran evitando así que la energía negativa se apodere de ellos, yo aquí soy una ilusión al igual que seguramente ustedes, su cuerpo debe de estar en kinmonkou que es donde está en realidad el mío ,si las sombras se apoderan de los sueños y de los deseos seria el fin de la vía láctea, la negatividad se liberaría y no habría poder alguno capaz de detenerlo

-pero el cristal de plata siempre a terminado con el caos, es decir él es el que mantiene la paz

-el cristal de plata solo es el corazón de la reina Selene, por si ignoraban aquello. Su misión siempre a sido el orar por la paz en el sistema, mientras su corazón se mantenga tranquilo, controle sus emociones y sus deseos puros no hay nada que temer

-¿emociones?

-afirmo- tristeza, felicidad, ira, armonía, codicia , desinterés.. son algunos factores, Selene es muy inteligente y sabe a lo que se enfrentaría si…

-pero bueno perdone que lo interrumpa pero si todo está estrechamente ligado ¿porque el reino de la luna no los quiere?-Seiya parecía ser el mas interesado

-porque no les permito traspasar las barreras de ilusión, la luna siempre a tenido como misión el proteger la tierra y el sistema solar con su sola luz, es decir, no dejo que nadie entre a este mundo, varias veces en varias reuniones me han propuesto el que Sailors Scouts entren a este mundo y siempre me eh negado ¿la razón?... la tierra, aquellos mortales son seres humanos.. Son personas que tienen en lo más profundo de su ser un lado obscuro

-el fantasma de los sueños esta alerta en todo momento y su espíritu está vagando por los alrededores, aun no descubrimos su cuerpo humano, ese ser maligno nació de los deseos obscuros de las personas

-hace poco fuimos atacados..

Flash back

Como era costumbre ambos se encontraban paseando en las afueras del palacio, Peruru rara vez se mostraba pues le gustaba vivir y jugar en las mentes y sueños de los niños trayendo consigo energía pura que se dispersaba entre los hermosos rosales que rodeaban el palació, a decir verdad ilusión siempre estaba rodeaba de luces danzantes y aunque no pareciera a Eliot le agradaba sentir toda esa energía cálida rondando por los alrededores, aunque eso significara ver a Peruru que para él solo era un chiquillo mal educado

-y se puede saber a qué debemos el honor de tu visita en ilusión pequeño Peruru

-siempre te burlas de mi, pero sé que te gusta que venga a visitarte.. Dime ¿no te sientes solo?

-negó con una agradable sonrisa-los animales, el aire y algunos guardias me hacen compañía, nunca me siento solo

-los guardias solo aparecen cuando el rey helios está de visita, y eso no es muy a menudo si me lo pides puedo venir cada que quieras

-no me amenaces de esa manera ¿quieres? además ojo de pez, de trigre y de águila también están por los alrededores

-ba! A esos tontos no les gusta divertirse

-le llamas diversión a convertir el rio en chocolate, los árboles en caramelo y las nubes de algodón?- sabes a cuantos animales casi matas por tu broma

-yo no sabía que los animales no comen dulces..-se defendió algo cohibido- además no duro mucho tú me delataste con el rey helios en menos de un parpadeo –finalizo enfadado mirándolo profundamente aunque eso no duro del todo, de pronto su cuerpo se tensó y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar

.-peruru ¿qué sucede..?-no evito preguntar con preocupación pues los ojos de Peruru no desprendían luz si no que los vio oscurecer de repente

-en el lago…-de inmediato desprendió sus alas y presiono su flautín y fue cuando Eliot noto como es que el lago empezaba a cubrirse de neblina y varios animales corrían despavoridos a todas direcciones

-sientes algo..

-toco su flautín mientras que volaba en dirección a la neblina..-invoca a su majestad iré a ver de qué se trata

Fin flash back

-tengo el poder de traspasar ambos mundos así que

-llego ante mí y cuando llegue…-presiono sus puños impotente al solo recordar al imagen- ilusión era un completo caos todo estaba cubierto de hielo y neblina.., y peruru

-no pude ver su rostro creí que moriría

Tuve que utilizar mi estrella para purificar el lugar es por eso que aún me encuentro aquí, ilusión apenas se está reponiendo y mi energía también, su poder aun es débil por lo que no utilice mi máximo poder, es complicado pero si las pesadillas ya están llegando a ilusión quiere decir que los seres humanos están aumentado su codicia

-permítame hablar rey Helios pero aquí todos somos seres humanos,-Serena lo miro fijamente- durante toda mi vida eh aprendido que las emociones son algo que no podemos controlar son sentimientos que tenemos dentro de nuestros corazones, no entiendo cómo es que no confía en la tierra

-puedo imaginar su desconcierto alteza… después de todo al ser descendiente de la luna tiene como misión el cuidar y resguardar ese planeta pero yo no soy un ser humano cualquiera yo nací de las estrellas al igual que el exterior del sistema

-otra razón para no querernos la reina Selene-rio un poco-piensa que somos intrusos en su pequeño sistema, que tarde o temprano podríamos causar problemas por conceder deseos

-¿conceder deseos?

-asi es, nosotros las estrellas podemos conceder deseos, pero solo los más profundos y sinceros aunque…

-somos una espada de doble filo también, yo no culpo a la diosa Selene por no querernos en su sistema

-es decir que también podrían conceder el deseo más obscuro

los tres afirmaron

-pero bueno ya les hable mucho de mí y mis guardianes ahora sí podrían halarme un poco de ustedes, Yo sé que no podrán decirme que pasara en el futuro , si es que ilusión aún existe o que paso conmigo, solo díganme lo más relevante, como les dije las casualidades no existen si llegaron aquí fue por una razón

Tato serna como se Seiya se miraron mutuamente, no querían revelar algo fuera de contexto

-como lo dije mi nombre es Serenity soy reina de Tokio de cristal, una utopía que nacerá en el siglo xxx , la cual se suponía acabaría con la negatividad del universo, suponía porque en el siglo xx se me revelo en el espejo de Neptuno tal acontecimiento,

-eso quiere decir que el mal seguirá por bastante tiempo

-serena afirmo-no estoy segura de cuando es el momento exacto pero el mal resurgirá en el siglo xx , se me revelara que soy Sailor Moon y pues también mi destino el cual es fundar Tokio de cristal para terminar con el mal definitivamente

-lo que quiere decir es que ustedes vienen de 2000 años en el futuro

ambos afirmaron

continuara

capitulo nuevo… gracias por sus cometarios me da gusto que esta historia siga gustando, no se cuándo actualizare, debido a mi trabajo pero les prometo que me daré tiempo para poder escribir más de esta historia y ponerle Fin

¿reviws?

Su amiga

 **tSuKi Ai KoU**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

 **HELIOS & LUNA**

 **Parte I**

Se remota a tiempos más antiguos que el milenio de plata, tiempos donde la paz era absoluta y no se sabía de algún mal existente, todo era armonía en la vía láctea y en nuestro mundo, por alguna razón nosotros no teníamos convivencia con la luna, si no solo con las estrellas y eso estaba bien, cada uno gobernaba su sistema a su manera, hasta qué ocurrió… las pesadillas sobrepasaron sus poderes y comenzaron a apoderarse de los corazones de las personas

¿Pesadillas?

Así es, el enemigo al que nos enfrentamos es alguien nacido de la misma obscuridad

S&S

 **Siglo X lado norte de la luna llena**

Príncipe Diamante no debemos ser débiles ante ellos, debe convencer a la reina Selene del peligro que representa el que el rey Helios se abstenga de dejarnos entrar a su mundo

-no será fácil, tanto luna como la reina Selene están convencidas de que las razones del rey helios son muy convincentes y en lo que a mí respecta, creo que tiene razón, los sueños son un mundo muy aparte tío y si no queremos perturbar la paz debemos seguir así

-Diamante, sobrino mío, debes estar realmente bajo el hechizo de la luna como para pensar aquello, mas sin embrago debes estar muy consciente de que la luna debe mantener su poder, al casarte con ella serás gobernante absoluto, tendrás poder

-poder que se utilizara como hasta ahora, tío, no debemos ser egoístas, el casarme con luna es mero protocolo…

-pero sobrino, protocolo que te dará poder

-puede ser…-no evito mostrar una sonrisa-ahora si me disculpas iré a ver a mi prometida-y sin más desapareció y al ver aquello una sonrisa se formó en su pálido rostro, y aquella insignia de media luna creciente brillo para después dar aparición a su inversa, una luna creciente negra al mismo tiempo en que una bola de cristal aparecía entre sus manos

"se siente tan bien el poder estar de regreso, mi cuerpo es joven y fuerte, y esta vez no cometeré el mismo error"

-Iquelo pese a los siglos puedo sentir aún débil tu energía

-Topacio, no olvides que tú eres mi cuerpo en este mundo, así que no alardees, debemos movernos de diferente manera, empezando por ese sobrino tuyo-finalizo al momento en que una nube de energía negativa salía de aquella bola de cristal y cubría por completo aquel joven cuerpo de mirada ámbar, piel pálida fina y un extraño color rubio de cabello

S&S

 **Siglo XXX Tokio de Cristal**

Poco a poco y por extraño que pareciera la energía oscura estaba desapareciendo bueno o malo al menos estaban juntas y dispuestas a enfrentar cualquiera que fuese la situación que se avecinara Eliot solo les dijo el nombre del enemigo y que las estrellas estaban involucradas debido a que el enemigo venia de su mundo, aunque quisieran decir más ya no podían, el que serena y seiya estuvieran en el pasado o futuro, y peor aún el que Iquelo estuviera de regreso al siglo X o XX no era nada bueno. Toda la historia pendía de un hilo así que lo único que se les ocurrió a ambos fue al menos ir a cuidar el jardín de renacimiento…

-te vez muy inquieto

-no me veo Mina, lo estoy, todo esto es muy frustrante, el no poder hacer nada salvo el estar aquí y esperar, es como si solo pasaran los minutos y

-se cómo te sientes, nuestro deber siempre a sido el proteger a serena y ahora, no sabemos siquiera donde está, lo único que me mantiene tranquila es que esta con Seiya y aunque no lo parezca para todas es un alivio el que a menos este con él

-valla ahora si quieren a nuestro hermano

-rio un poco ante su ironía- no mal interpretes es solo que- no evito dar un lago suspiro- ¿sabes me hubiera encantado que todo fuera diferente, que serena se hubiera arriesgado para estar con Seiya, que sailor Neptune nunca hubiera mostrado este futuro, o

-hablas culpando a los demás ¿Qué hay de ti misma?

-de mí?

-afirmo-sí, que ahí de ti, si hubieras seguido tu sueño de ser una estrella

Y en ese momento mina no evito medio sonreír mientras daba un largo suspiro de agonía, era verdad todas habían renunciado a sus sueños por ese futuro

S&S

 **Siglo X Ilusión**

Después de relatar parte de su tiempo, el rey Helios decidió que lo mejor era esperar, pues ni el mismo estaba seguro de que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, de lo único que estaba seguro y de lo que les había informado fue que su presencia de alguna manera traería un cambio, para bien o para mal, así que simplemente les dijo que podían disfrutar de ilusión mientras llegaba el momento de regresar, y así Ambos solo se encontraban paseando por los alrededores de ilusión, esos hermosos animales y los gigantescos arboles de alguna manera les brindaban algo de tranquilidad, lo mismo que unas pequeñas luces danzantes que ya comenzaban a aparecer, quizá no era correcto pero ninguno evitaba el sentirse tranquilo pese al gran caos que sabían habían dejado atrás, Seiya algo cohibido y viendo la oportunidad tomo la mano de su bombón esperando alguna reacción y la obtuvo, pues a cambio sintió como es que era firmemente apretada como si no quisiera dejarla ir en ese momento, además de una linda sonrisa, y en ese instante al ver su hermoso rostro como en antaño supo que pasara lo que pasara él se encargaría de que su bombón mantuviera esa sonrisa

-su majestad disculpe la interrupción

-descuida, ¿Peruru ya se fue?..-pregunto a Eliot, el cual lo había sacado de aquella atención hacia la pareja que observaba desde lejos

-afirmo- dijo que sintió una perturbación en la puerta del jardín del renacimiento así que fue a ver, y yo me preguntaba si

-nego-no Eliot, bien sabes que solo Peruru puede entrar al jardín del renacimiento

-pero su majestad Peruru es muy travieso ¿acaso no le perturba el que pueda cometer alguna imprudencia?

-Eliot esta conversación la tenemos muy a menudo y sabes perfectamente cuál es la razón,

-lo sé, el corazón de Peruru es puro, aún aunque quisiera matar o destruir no puede y en cambio yo-bajo su mirar afligido

-toco su hombro para reconfortarlo- no es razón para sentirse mal Eliot, son el ying y el yang que me mantiene a mí a salvo, tu eres mi fuerza, mi espada, él que hace no tentarme el corazón para destruir si es necesario y Peruru es mi corazón bondadoso que me dice que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, ambos son importantes así que no te sientas perturbado, recuerda que tus malos pensamientos alimentan al enemigo

-es verdad olvido que tengo que recordar eso-no evito sonreír – por cierto, la reina Selene festeja el cumpleaños de luna y

-nuevamente nos a invitado pero no es solo un cumpleaños mas

-negó- será igualmente su fiesta de compromiso, si no quiere asistir yo

-nego mientras nuevamente veía al horizonte dirigiendo su mirada a la hermosa pareja frente a el- iré, esta vez iré, las casualidades no existen como lo eh dicho, así que quizá la razón por la que ellos están aquí se encuentre en el reino de la luna

-quiere decir que

-así es ellos vendrán…

S&S

-no puede dejar de pensar que nosotros aquí solo somos una ilusión, es algo como decirlo…

-¿extraño?, si lo es pues yo no me siento diferente, es decir puedo percibir y sentir todo –sonrió presionado aún más su mano

-Seiya

-si

-creo que no podemos dejar pasar más tiempo, ahora que estamos solos, te… te gustaría hablar de nosotros

-valla! te me estas acaso ¿declarando?

-no… no bueno, no es eso es solo que en tan poco tiempo han pasado tantas cosas y yo no quisiera crear algún mal entendido

-¿mal entendido?-ciertamente no comprendía pues estaba seguro que sus corazones no metían

-Seiya a pesar de que me siento muy feliz aquí y ahora, no puedo simplemente olvidar mis responsabilidades, deje atrás a una hija y todo un reino que siempre me ha protegido, no puedo simplemente olvidarlo,-sutilmente comenzó a soltar esa mano cálida más sin embargo no le fue permitido soltarla por completo

-y crees que a mí no me importa –presiono con más fuerza su mano, no la soltaría, de eso estaba seguro- te amo ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo para que lo comprendas? y, y me aceptes-ya nada le importaba, después de rescatarla, de ver lo frágil que estaba y más aun sabiendo que su corazón le pertenecía, no se daría por vencido una vez más, ya no le importaba la opinión de nadie salvo la suya asi que con la mirada fija en la suya no evito tomarla del mentón para que esos celestes se concentraran solo en su mirada, y se dieran cuenta de que hablaba con el corazón-el futuro fue inevitable, tenías un deber, un compromiso , un compromiso que ya cumplió su cometido, fundar Tokio de cristal, ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de pensar en ti? y ¿no solo en los demás?

-Seiya yo-sus palaras la dejaron muda, era verdad , todo lo que le dijo era verdad, podía verlo en sus ojos, Seiya le profesaba un amor sincero, uno que siempre se rehusó a ver, pero ahora, ahora lo estaba viendo tan claro que no quería decepcionarlo, sí tenía responsabilidades, pero también sabía que ya no podía engañar más a su corazón, así que en respuesta simplemente se lanzó a sus brazos aferrándose fuertemente a su cuerpo mientras lagrimas salían sin cesar , y Seiya, el simplemente lo comprendió, esas lagrimas eran de aceptación pero también para decirle que no sería facil, que a partir de ahora tenían que ser fuertes para enfrentar lo que fuera que fuera a avecinarse

S&S

-Ahora todo esto se muestra tranquilo

-debe ser porque la energía del cristal negro está desapareciendo, aunque no podemos dejar de estar alertas

-¿sabes? realmente pensé que Tokio de cristal estaría… no sé de alguna manera ubicado en la luna y no en la tierra

-nuestra misión siempre fue proteger la tierra y a nuestra princesa, su amor pasado y este futuro

-te has dado cuenta de que solo hablan de pasado y futuro ¿olvidando el presente?

Era verdad Taiki le estaba diciendo sutilmente que no tenia vida ni sueños alcanzados y mucho menos logrados

S&S

Fue solo un instante, ambos se encontraban abrazados y de pronto cuando menos lo sintieron o imaginaron estaban en una recamara, ambos en camas separadas, todo paso rápido pues de pronto se encontraron rodeados de un sinfín de guardias

-Tranquilos que son mis invitados …

-su majestad-reverenciaron de inmediato haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar

-Serena, Seiya bienvenido a kinmonkou –fueron las palabras que dijo al mismo tiempo en que se deshacía de aquellas largas cortinas para que se viera claramente a través de la ventana un hermoso paisaje lleno de infinita naturaleza y cielo rojizo sin duda alguna era kinmonkou pues Seiya de inmediato lo reconoció-ahora mis sirvientes les proporcionaran ropas adecuadas y nos veremos en una hora en el comedor-dijo sin siquiera esperar respuesta para después salir seguido de sus guardias

S&S

 **Siglo X reino principal de la luna**

-no entiendo porque insistes en eso, bien sabes que al casarme contigo por fin seremos un solo reino, no necesitamos de más aliados, la paz prosperara como hasta ahora

-mi pequeña luna, ilusión tiene el poder de los sueños y las semillas estelares de la vía láctea, es más poderoso, en cualquier momento pueden abuzar de su poder y quitarnos el nuestro

-quieres decir que… ¿podrían traicionar a la luna?

-así es-insistió mientras la tomaba de la mano y ambos se sentaban en la hermosa fuente

-eso que me dices es imposible

-podría suceder, yo solo quiero que nuestro reino sea próspero luna

-pero no con esos pensamientos, ilusión protege nuestros sueños y el de toda la vía láctea, Helios es muy bueno incapaz de tener tales pensamientos

-acaso dijiste ¿helios? Acaso ya no es el rey helios, ¿acaso as entrado a ilusión luna?-colérico se puedo de pie enfadado

-yo..

-dime ¿cómo es que as entrado? Si aún a tu madre le es prohibido, ¿qué privilegios tienes con él?-sus celos lo invadieron y no evito sujetar fuertemente su brazo con enfado..-

-Diamante me lastimas..-nunca antes lo había visto así y eso la asusto más sin embargo Diamante al ver su mirada una punzada de remordimiento lo ataco

-lo siento luna no quise…-se disculpó mientras delicadamente la soltaba y nuevamente tomaba asiento a su lado - es solo que…

-luna negó mientras ponía su mano sobre la suya con cariño- estamos a pocos días de casarnos Diamante, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, Helios es…-guardo silencio mientras su mirada se tornaba algo nostálgica, sin embargo no dejaría que diamante lo notara-es mi amigo y no me gusta que desconfíes de el ¿de acuerdo? Finalizo con una sonrisa la cual diamante correspondió mientras tomaba su mejilla con delicadeza y terminaba por besar su frente

S&S

 **Siglo X reino kinmonkou**

Sin lugar a dudas a el más impresionado ante todo era Seiya, frente a ellos se encontraban las Star Lights arrodilladas ¿cómo era posible? Seiya mantenía apretado bajo su bolsillo su estrella de transformación, Serena comprendió su desconcierto pero ambos ya habían acordado el solo observar, y no intervenir en nada pese a que tal vez quisieran hacerlo

-habrá una reunión en la luna y estamos invitados, el compromiso de luna será anunciado

-¿compromiso?

-afirmo- así es luna contraerá matrimonio con el príncipe diamante

-dijo… ¿príncipe diamante?-el cuerpo de Serena se estremeció en segundos ante el nombre pues rápidamente se aferró al brazo de Seiya

-afirmo con unos ojos ensombrecidos, Seiya conocía esa mirada, el mismo la mostraba cuando se le hablaba de Darien chiva,

-se le hizo extraña la reacción de Serena pero decidió no darle mucha importancia-es el príncipe del reino del norte de la luna , no estoy seguro pero por lo que me explicaron en la luna existen dos reinos uno es el máximo reino que resguarda el poder del cristal de plata brindado luz a la vía láctea y otro es el reino del norte que resguarda la paz en la tierra , se unificaran para crear un solo reino y así prevalecer la paz, no es complicado de entender, el cristal de plata seguirá brindando su luz y nosotros la nuestra, solo es mero protocolo-finalizo

-pero tú estás enamorado de luna-Seiya se atrevió a decir

-Seiya..-serena reprendió pues pudo notar esa mirada

-Megan-llamo a una sirvienta-¿podrías llevar a serena a arreglarse? no podemos llegar con estas ropas a una celebración

-por supuesto su majestad, por favor sígame-y sin decir más serena ante la afirmación de Seiya y Helios termino siguiendo a aquella chica de cabellera castaña

-dio un largo suspiro mientras la veía alejarse-a nosotros las estrellas no se nos permite mostrar tales sentimientos debido a que nuestra estrella interior tiene como sola misión el brindar su luz a toda la vía láctea, -hablo específicamente dirigiéndose a Seiya quien presto mayor atención a sus palabras-el unificar nuestro corazón solo para una persona podría traer consecuencias, mi mente y corazón solo deben estar con ilusión

-Seiya no evito sonreír ante tales palabras, esas mismas palaras se las había mencionado kakyu, que su corazón solo debía estar con su princesa y planeta –pero los corazones son vulnerables al igual que los deseos y sueños y más aún el amor yo estoy enamorado de mi bombón

-me alegra eso-y al ver el desconcierto de seiya prosiguió- me alegra saber que al menos después de dos mil años fui capaz de romper esa absurda regla, no soy tonto Seiya, tu eres una de mis tantas reencarnaciones, me da igual si renacía como rey o como simple lacayo, el caso es que al verte a ti y a tu bombón juntos luchando por su amor me da la seguridad de saber que mi existencia y sacrificios no son en vano, pues si no es en esta vida será en alguna otra donde podre disfrutar del amor

-y ¿porque no ahora?

-porque ahora en este tiempo y en este espacio soy más sabio y no un simple chiquillo que actúa sin pensar-se atrevió a regañarlo y Seiya enrojeció de vergüenza

S&S

 **Siglo X reino principal de la luna**

-me gustaría poder preguntarte de nuevo mi querida luna, estas realmente de acuerdo ¿con esto?

-por supuesto que si-sonrió mientras retiraba su mirada del espejo y veía fijamente a Selene, Diosa de la luna y madre de todos los habitantes de la luna llena – para mí es un honor el ser el lazo para una era de paz, Diamante príncipe del reino del norte puso sus ojos en mí, una habitante de este reino, es alguien gentil y me trata bien

-pero no es amor pequeña,

-medio sonrió con nostalgia, sin embargo orgullosa la miro a los ojos- su majestad, yo nací en cuna humilde aquí en este reino, usted me trata como hija por haber nacido con…-bajo un poco la mirada, el haber nacido así era lo que la condenaba y ataba –no importa el caso es que…

-luna, lamento mucho el que te tengas que sacrificar

-no es un sacrificio, después de todo al menos estoy feliz de haber conocido el amor –finalizo con una sonrisa

-Entonces es cierto, pensé que solo eran suposiciones pero realmente puedes entrar a ilusión pequeña

Enrojeció abochornada, ese era su secreto aunque bueno desde su nacimiento se supo que sería diferente y si la reina sabía que entraba a ilusión eso significaba que… asustada la miro de repente

-así es luna, también se de quien es tu corazón

-su majestad yo, yo lo la mentó, sucedió sin darme cuenta

-comprensiva coloco su mano sobre su hombro para mirarla- no te disculpes luna, eres mi hija después de todo, no compartimos lazos de sangre pero si uno muy fuerte, naciste bajo la luz de luna llena con el don de la purificación

-en una noche de estrellas fugases…-concluyo luna con una media sonrisa- nací con el corazón de la luna dentro de mi

-afirmo con un sonrisa mientras la abrazaba-

S&S

-Sabes Seiya ahí algo que quería preguntar después de lo que me relataron, su historia en el siglo XX se me hizo muy interesante

-¿de verdad?

-afirmo- realmente te puedes transformar en una sailor scout, siendo que eres

-se sonrojo de inmediato- bueno, -tenía que pensar que decir pues después de ver a las antiguas star lights podría terminar diciendo algo inapropiado –la verdad

-aunque eso es lo de menos, lo que más me sorprendió es que serena una rencarnación de la diosa Selene fuera una sailor scout que luchara por el amor y la justicia

-¿porque lo dice?

-simple solo son nueve planetas, nueve sailors scouts y una diosa a la cual proteger, no me explico de donde salió sailor moon

-pero que eso no es obvio, si serena es reina de la luna entonces es una guerrera de la luna-dijo sarcástico recibiendo una risa peculiar

-no entiendes, la diosa Selene no tiene poder alguno para transformarse en una guerrera, ella solo es una diosa que posee un cristal

-pero no cualquier cristal, el cristal de plata

-nuevamente no entiendo porque le dan tanta importancia al cristal de plata, mi cristal de las estrellas y los sueños es realmente mas poderoso

-dígame que es exactamente lo que…

Y sus palabas enmudecieron al ver a su bombon simplemente hermosa bajando unas escaleras , sus largas coletas habían sido recogidas en un perfecto peinado de una coleta, su vestido plateado hacía resaltar su esbelta figura, ambos se ruborizaron y serena no evito apenarse ante esas dos miradas profundas

-partimos en unos minutos, enseguida regreso-helios hablo de inmediato para después retirarse con un bello tono carmín en sus mejillas

Continuara…

Gracias por dedicarme unos minutos de su valioso tiempo en leer , Mas enredos y confusiones.. . y creo que ya se para dónde va esta historia jaja iba a ser corta, tenía pensado eso pero me perdí entre mis propias líneas e imaginación jajaj asi que esperen lo inesperado y estoy abierta a muchas sugerencias si así lo desean

Esperando algún reviw se despide su amiga

 **tSuKi Ai KoU**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

 **HELIOS & LUNA**

 **PARTE II**

Miraba su rostro en el espejo, su mirada no expresaba tanta alegría como de costumbre, ella lo sabía, sus labios apenas si se curvaban para mostrar una pequeña sonrisa y su cabellera rubia con pequeños toques plateados… esos toques plateados lucían tan bellos y al mismo tiempo tan… no sabía cómo describirlos….

 **Recordaba que tenía quizá unos 9 o 10 años**

 **-mamá ¿qué es el amor?**

 **-donde escuchaste esa palabra**

 **-mmm… cuando venía de camino a casa, un hombre y una mujer se encontraban comiendo sus bocas recargados en un árbol mientras él le decía que había que hacer el amor-dijo como si nada mientras mordía una manzana y su madre se ponía colorada, definitivamente no la dejaría volver a casa sola nuevamente**

 **-pues**

 **-dime, ¿es algo bonito? porque la chica le dijo de inmediato que si-dijo intrigada y a la vez emocionada**

 **Su madre exploto en rojo ¿Qué tanto había viso? sin embargo se atrevió a responder**

 **-pues… cuando se encuentra a la persona correcta es muy bonito**

 **-¿enserio? Correcta ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es la persona correcta?**

 **-sabes que es la correcta cuando tu estomago se contrae al verlo a los ojos, cuando te da escalofrió su solo contacto y cuando en vez de ver su rostro, miras sus labios**

-señorita luna, princesa, ya es la hora…

Una ligera voz la había sacado de ese vano recuerdo de cuando era feliz viviendo en la tierra, porque sí pese a que sabía que era hija de la luna, y debió de haber nacido ahí, su nacimiento por alguna razón fue en la tierra, con una familia, y con personas que la querían

-ya voy…-y con esa respuesta, se puso de pie para darle un último vistazo a su apariencia, aquél vestido blanco lucia sacado de un cuento de hadas, lo mismo que esas hermosas zapatillas de cristal

 **S &S**

-ya podemos partir-llegaba Helios seguido de Eliot y sus tres guardianas, el portaba un traje de caballero color azul marino mientras que Seiya traía un traje color negro, ambos con un pequeño moño en el cuello, después de todo la vestimenta no era tan distinta del siglo XXX

-creí que Eliot solo vivía en ilusión..- se atrevió a cuestionar Seiya

-tengo el poder de moverme en ambos mundos, además gracias a mi podremos llegar más rápido

Después de anunciar aquello una luz los cubrió de inmediato y al dispersarse se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban en kinmonkou si no en un imponente y hermoso jardín lleno de flores

 **S &S**

-puedo sentirlo, el rey de ilusión ha llegado,

-perfecto, ¿le has dicho a tu sobrino?

-es un tonto enamorado pero accedió a cooperar aún sin saber la razón

-bien, esperaremos solo una o dos horas, no pueden verte lejos de la celebración por mucho tiempo

-lo se…

 **S &S**

-Su alteza real, diosa de la luna, Selene, en compañía de nuestra princesa, luna –anunciaba un caballero con voz clara y fuerte para que todos en el salón dirigieran su mirada a aquéllas largas escaleras de donde descendían ambas con porte y elegancia, Selene era hermosa nadie podría negar su belleza, cabellera larga plateada peinada con dos coletas largas, y un entallado vestido largo color plata, pero luna, aquella niña de apenas 16 años podía hacerle competencia tanto en hermosura como en gracia y elegancia. Todos en el reino la querían y a la vez sentían pena por su tan pesado destino, uno que le esperaba al pie de los escalones

Y fue cuando sus ojos grisáceos chocaron con aquella mirada

 **-Luna, pequeña ¿qué estás haciendo?**

 **-mira mami, un pájaro herido-volteo enseguida ante la voz de su madre con un pajarillo con un ala sangrando, quizá se había atorado entre la ramas debido al fuerte viento que hacia esa noche –¿puedo llevarlo a casa para curarlo?**

 **-su madre sonrió ante la bondad de su niña- de acuerdo pero tú lo alimentaras, se ve muy pequeño, quizá no pueda comer solo**

 **Y ante eso su pequeña sonrisa se amplió de sobremanera mientras corría de inmediato a casa**

 **La chimenea apenas si les brindaba un poco de calor, el fuerte viento solo producía ruidos extraños, pero eso no la asustaba pues su madre estaba con ella, fue solo un instante pero ocurrió,… sus manos emanaron una pequeña luz cubriendo al pajarillo que de inmediato sano su ala y voló por todo el techo de la casa**

 **-pe… pero ¿Cómo? -Su madre era la más sorprendía que de inmediato corrió hacia su hija que tenía sus manos rodeadas de un bonito y cálido resplandor**

 **-ella era la que menos entendía, solo había deseado que el pajarillo se recuperara pronto mientras acariciaba su ala y después…un resplandor cálido había emanado de sus pálidas manos y desde ese día donde la luz de luna resplandecía más que otras noches había comenzado todo..**

 **-Ustedes están locos, ella es MI hija**

 **Escuchaba vanamente la voz de su madre, desde aquello no sabía porque pero su energía no era la misma y sufría graves ataques al corazón que la dejaban sin aliento y a veces sin sentido, sentía muchas emociones al mismo tiempo…pero lo más extraño que le sucedía era que su dorado cabello comenzaba a tener ligeros toques de un bonito color plateado**

 **-nació con el corazón de la luna, si quieres que viva debes dejar que regrese, a su hogar**

 **-nació en el planeta que protege el lado norte de la luna, ella y su poder nos pertenece**

 **-Topacio eso que dices es muy egoísta**

 **-acaso teme la gran Selene al poder que emana esa chiquilla, por derecho su poder es nuestro, nació en la tierra, lugar que nosotros, el lado norte protegemos ¿acaso pensara atacar la tierra?**

 **-no digas tonterías! Por alguna razón proteges a estos seres de este planeta primitivo y**

 **-basta ustedes dos! Luna es mi hija**

 **Después todo sucedió muy rápido, tan rápido que apenas si recordaba, pues cuando menos lo pensó, o imagino ya se encontraba en la luna, lejos de su hogar y con la noticia de que había nacido con el corazón de la luna dentro de ella, con un destino marcado para bien o para mal**

-Mi hermosa luna…-Diamante la miraba con adoración mientras besaba su mano, pues solo esperaba el verla bajar para poder anunciar ante todos que ella le pertenecía, que él era su dueño

 **-los jardines de la luna eran hermosos no podía negarlo, sin embargo nada se comparaba a su hermoso hogar, la tierra, añoraba tanto su hogar, el estar rodeada de gente gentil que vivía en el pueblo, del canto de los pajarillos al amanecer, y más su libertad, las reglas de la luna eran muy estrictas, al menos tres veces al día tenía que ir al gran salón junto con la reina para orar por la paz de la vía láctea, no podía hablar mucho con los pocos habitantes de la luna debido a que su "rango" era superior, le habían dicho había nacido siendo muy especial que la luna la había escogido para cuidar de todo ser vivo en la vía láctea**

 **-Asi que tú eres luna-una voz grave la sorprendió -mi tío a hablado mucho de ti en el reino norte, nacida con el corazón de la luna en el planeta tierra, algo muy peculiar si me permite decirlo,**

 **-Yo…-esa voz era grave, no le causo temor, pero tampoco confianza, así que no se atrevió a voltear siquiera- sinceramente no sé qué hace aquí, ¿sabe que está prohibido entrar a este jardín?-trato de sonar segura y una risa fue su respuesta**

 **-lógicamente no sabes quién soy, así que me presentare, soy Diamante, Príncipe Diamante del reino norte**

 **-"del reino norte"**

 **-así es, el reino que protege ese lugar primitivo llamado tierra**

 **-la tierra no es un lugar primitivo- de inmediato volteo retadoramente y fue en ese instante donde sus celestes se reflejaron en aquella mirada tan fría como el hielo y a la vez tan transparente como el cristal**

Ambos caminaban entre todos los invitados, sin duda alguna eran el centro de atención

 **-Las disputas entre nosotros no deben seguir reina serenidad usted lo a comprobado el corazón de la luna nació en la tierra, pequeño planeta que nosotros reino del norte protegemos y que ustedes menosprecian**

 **-en ese lugar solo viven personas de corazones vulnerables si ustedes no lo hubieran descubierto y brindado protección, ya lo habríamos**

 **-eliminado…**

 **-no quise decir eso,-dio un largo suspiro- Topacio tu y yo nacimos aquí en la luna tu del lado norte y yo**

 **-llámalo como se debe Serenidad del lado donde no llega la luz, mas sin embargo ambos somos de aquí, de la luna, tomemos esto como una oportunidad para unificarnos y brindar paz con tu solo cristal ¿Qué dices?**

 **-hablas de vivir todos juntos**

 **-afirmo con una sonrisa,- tu deber como diosa de la luna es orar por la paz de la vía láctea, tu cristal de plata brilla cada cierto tiempo brindado luz y armonía, dices que has sentido que los seres del planeta tierra tienen cierto nivel de energía negativa dentro de ellos ¿no es así?-y ante la afirmación prosiguió-bien pues ¿porque no unificarnos?, luna nació con la luz de luna, as visto su poder, incluso yo lo eh visto, revivir un ser vivo con su solo pensamiento.. Simplemente asombroso**

 **-lo que tratas de decir es que el príncipe Diamante**

 **-afirmo-mi sobrino ha puesto sus ojos en ella, bien sabes que es muy caprichoso, será solo protocolo ¿Qué dices?**

-"protocolo", su majestad el rey de kinmonkou e ilusión, Helios,- cuando escucho su nombre salió de ese vago recuerdo donde había sacrificado a luna, a esa niña que no tenía la culpa de haber nacido así…

Fue anunciado como siempre mostrando gallardía y orgullo, entro seguido de sus Sailors Scouts y dos presencias más, la fiesta era de antifaces varios se extrañaron por las presencias, era raro ver al rey Helios pero más raro era el verlo acompañado

-su majestad-saludo primero a serenidad con una pequeña reverencia

-rey helios,-correspondió el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa- veo que viene acompañado

-unos amigos vinieron de visita su majestad y me tome el atrevimiento de traerlos, espero no moleste su presencia

-siendo amigos suyos dudo mucho que molesten, pueden disfrutar del banquete y del baile- dijo dirigiéndoles una noble mirada

-Rey Heilus- sonrió al verlo, su felicidad se mostró a través de esos zafiros, ambas miradas reflejaban lo que no podían decir en palabras

-princesa-reverencio y se tomó el atrevimiento de besar su mano, era lo único que podía hacer, serena solo tomaba la mano de Seiya pues sus ojos se clavaron en la presencia de él

-parece que trae a una hermosa dama consigo rey Helios, ¿acaso originaria de ilusión?, después de todo se sabe que solo ahí la belleza abunda, permítame preséntame mi nombre es diamante, príncipe diamante –finalizo tomando su mano para depositan un beso más sin embargo Serena por auto reflejo la alejo, una grosería para todo mundo que vieron tal acto con desconfianza

-parece que la asustaste diamante-luna fue la que interfirió no supo porque pero esa mirada le recordó a la suya cuando diamante la agredió por primera vez-disculpa si el tono de diamante fue descortés-finalizo con una sonrisa que aligero el ambiente

-yo…

-entonces le ruego me disculpe si mi tono no fue el adecuado, es solo que nunca pensé ver belleza más allá de mi hermosa luna-hablo gentilmente con una sonrisa

-Rey helios me gustaría hablar con usted si no le incomoda, mientras tanto sus invitados pueden disfrutar del ambiente

-por supuesto su majestad. Eliot regresa a ilusión-ordeno

-ensegui…

-¿porque no se queda?- Topacio llegaba con una grata sonrisa sobre sus labios

 **S &S**

El lugar estaba tan elegante como lo recordaba…

-Tome asiento rey Helios, me temo que nuestra conversación no será solo de algunos minutos –indico la reina serenidad mientras tomaba asiento en un pequeño sofá y ante eso Helios simplemente sonrió mientras serraba la puerta tras de sí dejando a sus fieles guerreras custodiando la entrada

 **S &S**

-¿Ocurre algo malo Eliot?-preguntó Seiya al verlo un poco nervioso mirando a todas direcciones mientras que serena veía de reojo a la pareja que se llevaba todas las miradas, luna se veía hermosa y tenía una encantadora sonrisa sobre sus labios mientras sonreía a los invitados sujetando firmemente el brazo de un sonriente y gentil Diamante, a serena le parecía sin duda verse a sí misma en un espejo, esa sonrisa ahora ya la conocía, esa sonrisa fingida y gentil la mostraba ella misma cuando estaba con Endimion

S&S

Su sonrisa fue su mejor respuesta mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella

-no le veo la gracia rey Helios

-lo siento su majestad pero la verdad es que yo sí, ¿de dónde diablos saco esa idea? Y perdone mi vocabulario pero eso que dice son tonteras, mi deber es cuidar el jardín del renacimiento e ilusión, no su frágil y patético reino

-¿frágil y patético?

-así es, su cristal solo es luz, hace brillar a la luna y por consecuencia a los nueve planetas cercanos a ella, usted les da luz entre tanta obscuridad es por eso que la respetan y le tienen lealtad, pero –no evito sonreír una vez más solo que esta vez sarcástico y en cierto modo con burla-pero ahora que tiene a luna en sus manos puede quizá presumir de un gran poder

-luna está aquí porque este es su hogar

-luna nació en la tierra una noche de luna llena con una lluvia de estrellas fugaces, yo también sentí cuando nació, yo la protegí desde su nacimiento, guie esa semilla estelar a un lugar donde no abusarían de su poder, pero usted no es nada tonta Serenidad, con su fachada de diosa puritana, una diosa que nació sin poder más allá de la luz

-¿está diciendo que la guio a ese planeta donde solo habitan seres vulnerables a la obscuridad? , rey Helios-esta vez fue serenidad quien sonrió y al mismo tiempo se puso de pie- temo decirle que fue una decisión tonta, ese planeta está bajo la protección de…

-el reino del norte, hogar de Topacio su hermano, con quién tiene disputas por su cristal

-mi hermano solo lo quiere para obtener el poder de los nueve planetas, ese planeta es el único que protege

-y ¿acaso no es lo mismo que usted quiere? –Se puso de pie para encararla-¿Protocolo? tonterías al unirse por fin con su hermano le dará poder absoluto de la luna, el cristal será totalmente suyo

 **S &S**

Fueron solo unos minutos pero sin querer la perdió de vista, solo dijo que iría al tocador y entre tanta gente le fue difícil volver a localizarla, Eliot estaba solo en una esquina recargado tomando un poco de vino y justo cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse a los tocadores de las chicas sintió como era tomado del brazo

"bombón" fue su pensamiento pero al verla a los ojos ¡valla! que se sorprendió-lu..¿Luna?

Una señal de silencio y sígueme fue su respuesta y Seiya, el solo la siguió en silencio mientras se preguntaba ¿Cómo diablos habían cambiado de vestido y peinado?

Dio un par de vueltas con una radiante sonrisa mientras disfrutaba del aire fresco, tanta fisonomía la tenían agotada más sin embargo le dirigió un sonrisa al detenerse y verlo fijamente

-¿cómo supiste?-y al ver su desconcierto prosiguió- sí, que yo no era la chica con la que venias, hasta tengo su mismo color de cabello, -dijo inocente

Seiya simplemente sonrió con un pequeño toque carmín en sus mejillas-pues tu mirada, mi bombón tiene diferente mirada cuando nuestros ojos se cruzan-estaba siendo quizá cursi pero se había prometido, el ser sincero con su corazón sim importar que y una hermosa sonrisa fue la que recibió a cambio por su respuesta, y esta vez no evitó desviar la mirada avergonzado

-es verdad, a pesar de que eres idéntico a Helios no tienes su mirada-dio un largo suspiro mientras pensaba como explicarle lo que pocos minutos antes había acordado con su cómplice

 **S &S**

 **-¿protocolo?- frunció el ceño para después reír tocando su estómago mientras volaba en su dirección**

 **-Peruru, ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?**

 **-lo suficiente…-dijo orgulloso- aunque ahí algo que no logro entender, ¿porque les sigue el juego del cristal de plata?**

 **-quizá por la misma razón que tú, pequeño e inteligente Peruru**

 **-ese cristal no existe, solo está el cristal de la luna que mantiene su luz gracias a las oraciones de la reina Selene, pero con luna… -dio un largo suspiro melancólico mientras bajaba la mirada afligido -creí que la protegía al enviarla a ese planeta primitivo que nadie conocía, le ruego me disculpe una vez más su majestad, no tenía idea de que topacio y la reina Selene sentirían su luz tan pronto**

 **-negó con una sonrisa mientras tocaba su hombro-tu proteges el jardín del renacimiento, las semillas estelares que nacen y renacen están fuera de tu alcance, si quisieras guiar una semilla a un lugar y tiempo determinado, morirías, eso está prohibido**

 **-volvería a renacer .la muerte no va con nosotros su majestad**

 **-rio un poco-tomas todo muy a la ligera Peruru, y esta vez te ordeno que pase lo que pase esta conversación se mantendrá oculta ¿lo prometes?**

 **-lo prometo..-finalizo mientras desaparecía**

Dio un largo suspiro, ahora comprendía algunas cosas, tanto Seiya como Serena sabían que el cristal de plata era poderoso, pero eso era en su época, lo que significa qué el destino de él y luna estaba a punto de revelarse…

 **S &S**

Estaba solo ocultándose cuando sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo

-con qué aquí estabas luna, eh estado buscándote-estaba muda no pensó que la encontraría tan rápido-anda vallamos con mi tío y después con tu madre, parece que su conversación con el rey Helios ah terminado, sus sailors están ya en los jardines, las eh visto

Serena simplemente dio un largo suspiro mientras volteaba y asentía, tomo su brazo llenándose de todo su auto control y seguridad como la reina de Tokio de Cristal que era, sabía que no le sería fácil pero tenía que intentarlo, todo dependía de ello…

 **S &S**

La fiesta seguía su curso y unos ojos ámbar eran testigo de ello

"topacio deja de perder el tiempo, Eliot sigue aquí, lo que significa que ilusión esta desprotegido,"

"¿y sabes cómo entraremos?" la última vez usamos a la pequeña luna, ¿acaso haremos lo mismo?"

"tonto, ¿acaso olvidas porque elegimos este instante para regresar? Muy pronto dará inicio, todo sucederá igual excepto el que el rey Helios y luna lleguen a tiempo

"nuestro poder está al máximo, tenemos el cristal negro en nuestras manos, incluso podríamos crear caos en este mismo instante"

"y lo haremos, solo hay que esperar el momento, luna tiene que estar al lado de serenidad, no debe haber falla alguna, nos desharemos de las dos y cambiaremos la historia"

 **S &S**

 **SIGLO XXX**

-realmente quisiera saber que es lo qué está pasando, todo esto es muy frustrante, sé que tengo la culpa, pero

-no debe sentirse así su majestad, no todo es su culpa, yo tengo gran parte de ella al aceptar mis sentimientos por usted aquella ocasión

-negó –no se en que momento fue Setsuna , pero en el instante en que te bese por primera vez debí de ser sincero con serena

-Serena... hace tiempo que no la llama así, todos tenemos la culpa, sailor neptune y sailor mars no debieron tener esas visiones, algo perturbo sus elementos, el fuego y el mar no debieron revelar este futuro, saber lo que pasara está prohibido, debí tener cuidado, quizá alguien se movió en silencio entre las puertas sin darme cuenta

-¿se puede hacer eso?

-ahora que lo menciona, y dado que los guardianes de ilusión están presentes, solo hay una manera-dio un largos suspiro - Ilusión y nosotros la luna somos dos mundos diferentes, tenemos simpatía debido a lo ocurrido con Negerenia donde no tuvieron más opción que el pedir ayuda a través de los sueños de nuestra princesa en aquel entonces, mas sin embargo del enemigo al que nos enfrentamos no tengo idea de dónde es que proviene, quizá del mismo mundo de ilusión

-Realmente este enemigo proviene de ambos mundos, tiene su origen de la tierra, de ustedes los seres humanos y su aparición sí es verdad la tuvo en ilusión, pero al igual que yo o Peruru para poder manifestarse entro en los sueños de alguien

-más bien en sus pesadillas-Peruru llegaba junto a Eliot

-¿a qué te refieres?

-a que ha llegado el momento de revelar el origen del poder del cristal de plata y el de Iquelo nuestro enemigo nacido de las pesadillas

-un enemigo nacido gracias a la negatividad de los seres humanos nacidos en la tierra si me permiten añadir

-estas diciendo que la tierra es culpable del nacimiento de un ser maligno –Haruka hablo quien venía en compañía del resto de las sailors

-afirmo-realmente todos somos culpables, ningún corazón permanece puro siempre, seria irreal el que solo uno pensara en dulces y galletas-no evito reír ante su propio comentario –es solo que a veces la soledad y el rencor traspasa esa pequeña barrera llamada felicidad

S&S

 **SIGLO X**

 **JARDINES DEL REINO DE ILUCION**

 **-** Creí que estarías en la fiesta pequeño Peruru

-¿pequeño? porque es que te gusta molestarme ojo de águila

-no evito reír al ver su expresión-porque es divertido

-y porque es nuestro mejor pasatiempo

-tú también ojo de tigre-dijo algo molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos fingiendo molestia

-vamos Peruru no te enfades, después de todo tenemos que tomar una pequeña venganza por lo que hiciste la última vez

-¿tú también, ojos de pez? Ya dije que lo sentía

-lo sabemos, lo sabemos, -dio un largo suspiro mientras cruzaba sus brazos esta vez algo serio centrando su mirada de un extraño color rosa hacia el lago- y dime Peruru ¿lograste verlo?

-su expresión se tornó seria mientras negaba-su apariencia no estaba clara, neblina color negro y destellos filosos fue lo único que vi y sentí, si el rey Helios no hubiera llegado no sé qué habría pasado

-nosotros también estamos preocupados, las flores que solían brotar cerca del lago, no han crecido, significa que una parte de la vía láctea a dejado de soñar o que el enemigo ya sabe cómo entrar a ilusión

-solo se puede entrar de tres formas y no creo que el enemigo tenga un dulce sueño-no evito bromear ojo de tigre

-existe otra manera

-por favor Peruru no bromees, insinúas que luna…

-bu..bueno ella estaba cuando surgió el ataque

-tú también ojo de pez, imposible… luna sería incapaz de traicionarnos, su sueño es el más hermoso que hemos sentido, además ella es la elegida para el surgimiento de la paz eterna, tú lo sabes Peruru, no puedes dudar de ella, nos lo dijiste cuando sentiste su nacer en el jardín

-no te alteres ojo de águila, yo solo dije que había otra manera, y yo también pienso lo mismo que tú, es solo que quizá el enemigo sabe que luna puede entrar sin la necesidad de estar dormida

-lo que significa que el enemigo está muy cerca de ella –concluyo ojo de tigre

 **S &S**

Tenía una copa de vino en su mano derecha mientras sentía la fresca brisa sobre su rostro, realmente y aunque lo negara, la luna siempre le pareció un lugar hermoso e interesante a pesar de a veces menospreciarlo, estaba a punto de dar media vuelta e ingresar nuevamente al palacio y buscar a sus acompañantes, era tiempo de retirarse o quizá con un poco de suerte verla por última vez, cuando sintió unos suaves brazos rodear su cintura, unos cálidos brazos lo estaban abrazando por la espalada

-lu… luna…

Sonrió ante la imagen, ese abrazo provoco un hueco dentro de su corazón, podía ver desde la distancia como el cuerpo de luna temblaba mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Helios quien ya había reaccionado y la estaba abrazando, la abrazaba fuertemente no queriendo soltarla, podía sentirlo…

-Disculpa-una voz lo aparto de aquella imagen, era sailor fighter quien lo llamaba, era raro ver a la sailor scout, era exactamente igual a él solo que ella no portaba esos aretes de luna, extraño…-siento que no es correcto interrumpir pero podrías decirle al rey Helios que debemos estar alertas, se siente una perturbación obscura en los alrededores

-¿perturbación obscura?

-Asi es, -llegaba sailor Maker- ahora mismo sailor Healer está tratando de descifrar de donde proviene, debemos irnos antes de que llegue

-¿irnos?, no sería correcto mejor avisar a la reina serenidad para que este alerta

-las tres sailor se vieron mutuamente algo extrañadas para después negar-nuestro deber es proteger a nuestro rey, si la luna es atacada ese es su problema y su batalla si es que llega a ocurrir

-si no tienes pensado avisarle, lo haré yo misma

-no, espera… -tenía que pensar rápido, no podía interrumpirlos, sabia y presentía que quizá esa sería la última vez que estarían juntos, además aún no sabía dónde rayos estaba su bombón, solo rogaba porque su pensamiento fuera erróneo y no estuviera con él.

 **S &S**

Desde hacía algunos minutos que se habían alejado del baile, y paseaban por los solitarios pasillos del palacio, sostenía firmemente su brazo sin articular palabra, solo escuchando la voz de Diamante, su voz era gentil y por primera vez lo estaba viendo sonreír ante sus propias ocurrencias **,** quiza no era mala persona simplemente sus emociones a veces le ganaban

-Diamante

-si

-Realmente tu quieres la paz eterna en la via láctea?

-mi querida luna, la paz eterna de la vía láctea es un término enorme, yo quiero la paz de la luna llena, el que será nuestro hogar, quiero ser feliz a tu lado, ¿paz eterna? Quizá exista pero mientras estés tu a mi lado nada más importa y si en dado caso tuviéramos que luchar contra algún enemigo ese sería sin duda el rey helios

-tonterías!-dijo sin pensar y al instante soltó su mano, diamante aunque extrañado por tal acción no se enfadó simplemente sostuvo nuevamente su brazo

-el protege ilusión, es dueño de los sueños y las estrellas lo protegen, su poder es más aterrador que cualquier otra cosa, mi tío me lo a dicho, el en algún momento querrá poder más allá de los sueños,

-eso no es posible

-nada es imposible, por eso mismo también protegemos la tierra, sabias que la reina Selene quiso eliminarla

-¿que?

-así es, la reina Selene quiere deshacerse de ese planeta debido a que habitan seres vulnerables a sus emociones, la maldad esta oculta en sus corazones

-e… eso yo no lo sabia

-afirmo-mi tio quiere que la tierra sea un segundo lugar a quien proteger, confía en los seres humanos y tu naciste ahí, es gracias a mi tio que tu hogar vive, yo sé que es tu amigo, me lo contaste en una ocasión, pero tienes que saber que ilusion es muy peligroso pues oculta un vulnerable jardín

-¿jardin?

 **S &S**

-es tan aterradora la forma en que el destino y tiempo juega con nosotros ¿no lo crees luna?-dijo mientras sostenía su cintura por detrás en un abrazo, ambos mirando hacia la nada,, bueno más bien hacia un planeta azul

-yo más bien diría que es un capricho tuyo

-¿Capricho?

-asi es, mi corazón sabes que es tuyo y no quieres aceptarlo

-mi pequeña bombón, bien sabes que

-¿lo ves?,-interrumpió sin culpa alguna- antepones tus responsabilidades. A mí no me importaría dejar todo esto, yo no lo pedí, el haber nacer así…-dijo fingiendo enfado cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda. Helios sonrió dulcemente mientras tomaba sus manos y la veía fijamente- mi verdadero hogar es la tierra, aunque mi corazón tenga el poder de la luna, mis sentimientos y mis pensamientos los tiene la tierra y bien sabes que si me sacrifico es por ellos

-¿quieres decir que si te casas con Diamante es solo por esos seres insignificantes?

-no evito mostrar una sonrisa sarcástica-tú y Diamante tienen ese mismo pensamiento

-no me compares-dijo algo enfadado mientras la soltaba y le daba la espalada

-no te comparo ni en mil años serás igual a él, es solo que subestiman la nobleza humana, es cierto que guardamos un poco de maldad dentro de nuestros corazones pero el amor que mantenemos es mucho más fuerte-dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba por detrás-nosotros los seres humanos tenemos el poder del amor, y yo te amo Helios que eso te quede muy claro

-naciste con el corazón de luna por alguna razón, y yo nací de las estrellas, mi destino era el enamorarme de ti también, mi pequeña luna-sonrio mientras daba media vuelta y tomaba su mentón

-quieres decirme que la luna y las estrellas ¿no pueden estar juntos? ¿Qué nuestro amor es prohibido? Solo por mantener el corazón de la luna dentro de mi…

-eso es lo que estoy descifrando

-¿Qué?

-termino dando un largo suspiro, hablar con luna siempre era complicado pues no podía diferenciar realmente en lo que era su deber, su responsabilidad, sus sentimientos y su corazón,

 **S &S**

 **PUERTAS DEL TIEMPO SIGLO X**

Topacio se encontraba justo frente a las ruinas, en su mente la voz de iquelo resonaba "concéntrate, libérame, el cristal obscuro esta en tu interior, yo soy tu, tu eres yo, tu eres yo, yo soy tu, mi alma es tuya mi cuerpo eres tú"

Mi cuerpo es tuyo…-fue un susurro que termino liberando una cantidad enorme de energía negativa que se expandió por todos los rincones y territorios de la luna llena….

 **S &S**

 **SIGLO XXX**

Repentinamente todo comenzó a oscurecerse el eclipse de cada mil años comenzaba a surgir

-no tengas miedo pequeña dama-dijo amablemente Eliot mientras la veía acercarse a todos asustada y tomaba la mano de su padre-no percibo maldad alguna así que quizá cuando este eclipse termine, sabremos que nos deparara de ahora en adelante ,solo les diremos que al terminar este eclipse si seguimos vivos en este tiempo y en este espacio fue porque salimos triunfantes, Iquelo es un ser poderoso nacido de las pesadillas así que si nuevamente lo dejan escapar , tendremos que estar preparados para terminarlo aquí

-pero no hay puertas del tiempo, todas están destruidas, sería imposible que viajara nuevamente a este tiempo

-no lo creo, su poder es aterrador solo tenemos que estar alertas por si nuevamente regresamos a donde empezamos

-quieres decir que el que Serena y Seiya viajaran en el tiempo ya, ya estaba escrito

-puede ser...-Peruru sonrio

 **S &S**

 **SIGLO X**

Nadie veía nada, las luces se habían ido de repente y un aire frio rondaba lo que antes era una hermosa celebración, Eliot sin dudar un segundo concentro su energía y se dirigió a ilusión

¿Qué sucede? Luna simplemente se aferró al cuerpo de Helios quien ya comenzaba a deja brillar su insignia, presentía peligro para ilusión

Seiya tuvo que sostenerse de un pilar para no caer ante el terrible temblor que sucedía, su bombón no estaba muy alejada podía verla a lo lejos acompañada de diamante quien la sostenía en un abrazo protector… "maldición"

-al sentir como luna lo alejaba bruscamente fue que se dio cuenta- ¿Quién eres? Tú no eres luna.. Diamante ahora la veía fijamente, conocía a la perfección la mirada de luna y ella lo miraba ahora de diferente manera..-responde! donde esta luna- exigía respuesta, y justo en ese instante Seiya llegaba para arrebatarla de sus brazos pues la estaba sujetando bruscamente

-¿Estas bien?

-¿quién demonios son ustedes?-diamante estaba desconcertado y su media luna comenzaba a resplandecer-acaso son enemigos que provienen de ilusión para acabar con nosotros?

-nosotros no somos los enemigos –serena se permitió hablar al instante en que su cuerpo resplandecía y daba aparición a su verdadera apariencia, Diamante quedó anonadado pues le parecía ver a una ángel frente a sus ojos

-ustedes…

Pero no dio tiempo de nada, un fuerte ruido se escuchó al instante en que sentían una fuerte brisa rodearlos, un hoyo obscuro se estaba formando en los cielos y fue cuando un cuerpo comenzó a flotar dirigiéndose a aquella dirección

-maldición!, esa es una entrada prohibida a mi mundo!-llegaba enfadado Helios dispuesto a atacar seguido de luna

-Si lo atacas ahora destruirás la luna!-llegaba la reina Selene, ella sabía del aterrador poder de Helios pues no solo destruiría a topacio si no todo a su paso

-y crees que me importa!-respondió sin dudar mientras acumulaba energía en la palma de su mano no lo dejaría entrar a ilusión

-hay vidas inocentes aquí helios!-luna trataba de detenerlo

-escucha a luna, lo mejor será que regreses a ilusión y desde ahí termines con el…

-ambos mundos se están fisionando..-legaba Eliot ensangrentado-no pude entrar su majestad…

-¿Que estás diciendo?

-el pode del cristal obscuro es aterrador no lo crees helios…-por fin hablaba topacio quien se encontraba flotando con una grata sonrisa, su cuerpo estaba rodeado de energía negativa-yo Iquelo por fin me apoderare de toda la vía láctea y del mundo de los sueños, patéticos humanos que me brindaron su poder sin saberlo todos ustedes desaparecerán…

-es por eso que protegías a la tierra, sabias del poder de sus sueños!-Serenidad termino por reclamar

-Eres muy lista reina serenidad, así es la tierra siempre brindo mayor poder a ilusión, pero al mismo tiempo me enriquecía con sus pensamientos egoístas y sé que en este mismo instante te arrepientes por no haberla eliminado cuando tuviste la oportunidad, en cuanto termine con este tu reino la tierra desaparecerá y yo Iquelo seré el unico ser en toda la vía láctea

-eso no te lo permitiremos-las starlihgt llegaban dispuestas a tacar

-Por dios Helios, no quiero una batalla aquí-la reina Selene estaba enfadada y prueba de ellos era su insignia que brillaba, su cristal los tenía en sus manos, un cristal que no brillaba en absoluto

 **SIGLO X**

 **JARDINES DEL REINO DE ILUCION**

-Suéltame ojo de águila

-Por dios Peruru mírate nada más, apenas si puedes sostenerte en pie y solo intentaste acercarte a esa cosa

-no entiendes, tengo ir al jardín

 **REINO DE LA LUNA SIGLO X**

-Que hacemos-Serena se sentía impotente ¿Cómo ayudar? Seiya la sostenía en brazos el también quería ayudar pero no sabía como

Las starlights ya comenzaban a pelear con sombras innumerables que aparecían por todos lados

Y fue cuando Iqueo se percató de la presencia de dos seres que no pertenecían a ese tiempo, y con una enorme sonrisa comenzó a acumular energía, se desharía de ellos en ese tiempo y cambiaría la historia

-Luna ¿qué te sucede?-asustada hablaba la reina Serenidad mirando a luna la cual se estaba tocando el pecho repentinamente y una onda de energía brillante la estaba rodeando al mismo tiempo en que su insignia aparecía en su frente resplandeciendo..

Luna simplemente tenía todas sus emociones cruzadas, percibía en su corazón la maldad que emanaban todos a su alrededor, ella solo tenía el deseo de ayudar, de proteger a todos, de proteger la tierra, su hogar pero en especial a Helios que peleaba a un costado de ella con seres sin figura definida

Serena percibió su sentir, su corazón también comenzó a doler inevitablemente sus piernas perdieron rigidez y si no cayo fue por que Seiya la sostuvo en brazos-bombón..

-Está sufriendo…-sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar asustado aún más a Seiya

Y entonces nadie lo vio venir, simplemente sucedió… una terriblemente aterradora bola de energía fue directo a ellos, el poder del cristal obscuro termino por liberarse…

Continuara…

 **notas de la autora**

Bien si no recibo algún reviw lo entenderé, actualizo cada año creo jajaj pero bueno soy una chica normal que tiene vida social y TENIA un trabajo, asi que no sé si sea bueno o malo el que ya no tenga trabajo, así que meditando me dije.. tsuki ahora tienes tiempo libre y en lo que consigues o encuentras un trabajo donde te paguen y no tome todo tu tiempo, pues termina esta historia

así que pues quizá actualice más pronto de lo imaginado, ¿Qué pasara? Denme ideas si así lo quieren jeje

se despide por ahora su amiga

 **tSuKi Ai KoU**


End file.
